The New Team
by deathraptor22
Summary: Sequal To "When Everything Changes." Neal's misadventures as a member of the Torchwood team from the time he joined to the persent date.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**White Collar, Torchwood, The Hunger Pains **_**by **_**The National Lampoon, **_**or **_**The Hunger Games **_**by Suzanne Collins. **__**You'll see why I added the last two in a minute. **

Neal fallowed Violet in Rose through the train station. He thought it was sweet that the older of the sisters, Violet had a tight hold on the younger girl's hand, which the younger girl responded to by holding tight to her older sister's hand. _" They seemed to have a pretty good bond," _ He thought to himself, _"But why wouldn't they? Why am I even thinking about this? You're losing it Caffrey." _ Then again, Neal had felt he had been losing it a lot lately. First he met a motley crew that was apparently tasked with keeping the world safe from all manner of alien attack, then he joins them, helping them solve the mystery of a mysterious ring and a sixty year old murder, then he had to spend the next two weeks in a dilapidated apartment complex in Paris, then got a letter from Jack that only said the words, _"You're travel ready."-Love Jack, _ and a passport, and now he was in, of all places, Cardiff, Wales, fallowing a nineteen-year-old girl in a black dress with skulls, and her ten- year-old sister in long-sleeve white shirt with pink flowers, and pink pants, the pair near-perfect contradictions of each other. He offend wondered if he was merely going insane, and this was all a hallucination.

"Hey, Neal," Violet called out, "You going to walk with us or not?"

"Sorry," Neal said, walking up to Violet's right side.

"What, are trying to lose us?" Violet joked.

"Why would I do that?" Neal joked back, then something occurred to him, "Hey, I suppose to check in with that when I got here."

"Don't worry. I'll take you to it," Violet reassured him. Neal assumed that the "it" she was referring to was Torchwood headquarters, she just couldn't say it in front of Rose, which lead him to his question.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do about her?" He nodded toward Rose.

"Oh, don't worry, she can wait outside," Violet answered as she pushed the door out of the station open. They step out onto the sidewalk in front or an almost empty street. There was a slight coldness to the air, even though it August. "We'll have to walk at least part of the way, "Violet said, "I got a set of wheels but it only fits too people. Good news is, there is a bus that stops a block away from the office, and I think we can make the next one. " After a moment of silence she asked, "So, how was the trip?"

"Excuse me," Neal replied.

"Your trip, you know from-well you know where you were, to here. It go okay?"

"Where was he?" Rose piped up. The two adults turned to look at the little girl.

"Sorry, honey, can't tell you," Violet said quickly, "It's a work thing."

"How is where he was a work thing?" The inquisitive girl asked.

"Because we were working when he was where he was before he here," Violet said back.

" The place where I'm at was really boring anything," Neal cut in," Really dull. You'd be bored to death hearing about it."

Violet looked at him. "Did I go too far?" Neal asked.

"No, you're fine. As long as long as you don't do any major discipline beyond telling her to stop climbing on stuff, we'll be good. " Violet said, "I was just looking at you."

"Why can't you ever tell me anything about work?" Rose complained.

"Because, Jack doesn't want us to talk about work stuff at home you know that," Violet retorted.

"She knows about Jack?" Neal asked, surprised.

"I've met him," Rose said, looking at Neal.

The really took Neal by surprise. "When did this happen?!"

" Before she started working for him. When she got stick," She said matter-of-factly, "And he's been to her house a couple of times. Some of the others have too."

"Oh." Was all Neal said. He knew that when Rose said Violet was stick, Violet had really been detoxing from her drug abuse. He didn't know what else to say.

"We're here," Violet said, mercifully, although unintentionally changing the subject. Neal looked up to see a bench with a clear covering high above it. It looked just like the benches they had in New York that were meant for people waiting on buses. _"At least there's something familiar," _ He thought as he set down on the bench beside Violet and Rose. A yellow envelope fell out of his pocket. Being the first to notice it, Rose leaned over and picked it up, saying, " You dropped this." Then noticing the drawing on the back she commented, "Someone undid this and drew on it. "

"Yeah, that was me," Neal responded, "Like I was where I was boring, and a lot of the trip over here was boring, so I started drawing."

"You're good," Rose said, as he handed it back to him, then noticing who the drawing was of, exclaimed, "It's Violet!"

This perked Violet's attention. "Can I see that for a minute?"

"Sure," Rose and Neal said simultaneously. They both laughed a little and Rose handed the drawing to Violet.

Violet inspected the picture, holding it up to eyes. It looked like she was wearing the long-sleeve shirt she had worn in France, she couldn't be sure because the whole picture was yellow, but the sleeve stopped just beyond her wrist, leaving her hands visible, her hands delicate-looking and her fingers long and tapered. In the drawing she was looking off, but part of her face could still be seen, framed by her long hair.

"You've made me way too beautiful," She said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Neal asked, leaning over to look at his handiwork, "I drew you just the way you are."

"Neal, look at this picture, and then look at me," She held the picture up beside her face where he could see both of them side by side. "Okay, this would be revealing if you had drawn more of my face." She said firmly and handed the drawing back to Neal.

"You keep it," Neal said, pushing the picture back in her direction, "I made a ton of these, and at least three more of them are of you. Including one of your face," He pulled out a pink envelope and held it up to Violet's face, "And I think I got you just about right."

"Violet doesn't know how pretty she is," Rose said, "I wished I looked like her."

Violet turned to Rose and said, smiling, "No, I wish I looked like _you, _little duck."

Just then the bus pulled up. "This is us." Violet said, standing up. They got on to the bus and crammed into a seat somewhere in the middle. After a half an hour or so, the bus stopped and Violet, Neal and Rose got off in front of a small gray building with a large front window and a blue roof.

"This is the place?" Neal asked, not believing this could be it.

"This is the place." Violet said, matter-of-factly, "Come on." Then, taking Neal by the hand with her free hand, they walked into the building.

The inside of the building was just as unassuming as the outside. The walls were gray, and the floor was the same color, the only furniture in the one-room building was a desk, part of which was gray, but the top was a dark blue. Behind the desk with his back to them was a dark skin man with black hair in a long tan coat.

"Hey Rex," Violet said to the back of the man's head.

Rex turned around in his chair. "Hey, Violet," Rex said, then as he stood up added, "Rose, Neal."

"Rex," Neal replied.

"Hey, Rex," Rose beamed.

As if on cue, Rex looked at Rose and said, "Hey, Rose you wanna see something?"

"Sure," Rose said, then let go of Violet's hand and fallowed Rex over to the desk.

"Rex always has something interesting to show Rose," Violet explained, nudging Neal until he faced the left wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Neal saw Rex, put a finger under the desk, than in front in the direction Neal was actually facing, a circle of wall pulled back, leaving a hole in the wall. Taken aback, Neal turned back to Violet and Rex. Rex looked over at Neal, and nodded for him to go through the hole, then turned back to Rose, who was examining a stapler shaped like a fish. Neal turned his head to Violet.

"It's okay," Violet said, gesturing to the hole with her hand, "Go ahead. I just gotta make sure that Rose is okay, then I'll be right behind you."

And so Neal, on his own, slowly walked through the door into the hidden room. The whole room was made of gray cement, except for one side made of tan bricks with TORCHWOOD written on the side in black letters, and appeared to be on two levels; the first, which Neal was standing on, was just a ring of cement with nothing on save the railing and what looked like some type of high-tech computer, the other a second level which Neal couldn't see very well. He slowly walked down the stair that lead to second level. There were more high-tech computers, these bigger, and some with large screens. On the east side of the building there were lines of what looked like draws one would find at a morgue. Neal shivered.

"Oh, come on, it's not that cold," Jack voice said from the other direction.

Neal turned around to see Jack walking in his direction, his coattails blowing behind him. "Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself," Neal replied, "You know, the welcoming committee wasn't really necessary."

"I was just going to send you directions," Jack responded, "But Violet wanted to meet you there herself."

"And Rose?" Neal asked.

"That was an accident, " Jack answered, "You just happened to get in at the same time she picks Rose up from the sitter's, and for some reason she has unusual amount of trust in you."

"You mean an unusual amount of trust because I'm a con man," Neal said.

"'No, I mean an unusual amount of trust because you're a homo sapiens and Violet's-well, Violet," Jack replied, "Violet tends to be on the untrusting side, and is very protective of her sister. She doesn't let anyone she doesn't trust near her, at least not since..."

"She told me about Michael and Declan." Neal said.

"Oh," Jack said unsure of what else to say. Then after a moment he added, "That's also unusual. She usually tries to bury her past, we wouldn't even know about it if it weren't for that fact that we were there. You must be something special. I mean, she's only known for a few weeks, and has only actually been around you for two days. So you see why I think it's odd. And I say again you must be something special. "

"And I believe that sensation I'm feeling is my ears burning." Violet said, descending down the stairway, "Whom I chose to have Rose around is my business, as is who I trust." By the time she had finished her sentence she was where they were.

"Shouldn't you be heading out Violet?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but I thought you might be some help feeding the Weevils." Violet responded.

"Isn't that what he's got me for?" Neal asked, assuming that the new guy would be given the worst job, which whatever a Weevil was, feeding them sounded like it.

"That's what I have _Rex _for." Jack said, still a bit mad at Rex over the whole arresting-them-and-nearly-getting-him-killed- and-then- being-an-infuriating-little-cuss-afterwards, and therefore tended to give him the worst jobs, like Weevil-feeding. "But it's about that time, and Rex is busy with Rose who would be sorely disappointed if he was pulled away, and I need to show Neal around this place anyway, you two are as good as him. This way." Then Jack walked off, and the two fallowed after him.

"So what are Weevils anyway?" Neal asked, as they walked down gray hallway.

"As you already know things come through the Riff," Jack explained, "And we have to do something with the things that come through. Now since my old Vortex Manipulator is working again, I can take back any aliens or humans that come through to wherever they came from, but there's just one problem with the Weevils."

"And the problem is-?" Neal asked.

"We don't know where they come from." Jack answered flatly, "We've been too busy mopping up the aftermath of Miracle to do any actual digging into the issue, but now I've reached out to some people to see what they can find."

"Is that where Gwen and Martha are?" Neal asked. He hadn't seen either of the women yet, and was beginning to wonder where they were.

"No, Gwen already went home for the day, she has a baby, she's aloud to do that, and I got Martha," He stopped in front of five polls like those used by zookeepers, hung up on nails in the wall, and pulled one down, "Running an errand for me. Grab a pole, both of you."

Violet took a pole down, and then Neal did. By the poles was a gap in the hall, and by that gap, a line of large square cells. His curiosity getting the better of him, he poked his head into the hallway, and saw that is line with those cells, some of which had gangly, tanish creatures with think heads of hair, he could see from the ones who had their mouths-or rather muzzles, open, very sharp-looking fangs.

Neal quickly pulled his head back. "So," He said, "Those are the Weevils, I take it."

"Yeah."Jack said, "You can see why we would want them contained for now. Otherwise they attack people. And these guys go for the neck."

"Oh," Neal said, looking back into the hallway, "So how much do they eat?"

"About your weight in meat." Jack answered, and then laughed at Neal's wide-eyed look and said, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna throw you in there with them, but I do need to go get the meat, so, wait here, I'll be back in a minute. " Then he walked up to the end of the hallway they were in, which ended in a big concrete door. He opened the door, a blast of cold air came out as he walked in.

"So, that's a giant walk-in freezer," Neal said, half-question, half statement.

"Yeah," Violet answered.

"A giant walk-in freezer in an under-ground building, with high-tech computers, a morgue, and aliens."' He said, suddenly dumbstruck.

"Yeah," Violet said, wondering why she was stating the obvious, then she realized, "Oh, this is just stinking in, isn't it?"

''Yeah," Neal breathed, "Yeah it is. I mean, I knew what I was getting myself into, but...wow, what have I've gotten myself into?"

"Welcome to Torchwood," Jack said, coming out of the freezer, lugging a metal wagon full of frozen raw meat behind him, "Violet, would you be an absolute dear and go get some hot water to run over this?"

"I keep telling you, we need to start thawing the meat out before feeding time," Violet said, turning around, "But no one ever listens to me." Then she walked away, her heels of her boots clicking on the concrete floor.

After a moment silence Neal said, "You know, that really is a good idea."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not you too."

"What does that mean?" Neal asked.

"Nothing," Jack said, then changing the subject, added, "So, starting to regret joining up?"

"No," Neal replied, "It's just a lot to take in. I mean, I know I saw what we do in France but...it's still a lot to take in."

Jack smiled. "Oh Neal, what happened in France was just a taste of what we do."

"So it's more than just, soul-trapping rings and Weevil feeding?" Neal asked.

"Oh, Neal, it's that and so much more." Jack responded.

"He's already on board, you don't need to keep sweet-talking him," Violet said, walking back down the hall carrying two bucket of steaming hot water.

"Excellent," Jack said, clapping his hands together, "Did you get the meat thermometer?"

"I can't," Violet said, "It's in the freezer."

Jack's face looked stricken and somewhat embarrassed. "Be right back."

After Jack returned with the thermometer- and dethawed the thermometer, they began to dethaw the meat. This wound up taking about an hour and several more buckets of hot water. At last, the meat was thawed and a bit bloody and ready to throw to the Weevils. They put on plastic gloves on their hands, and placed big hunks of red meat on the polls, and proceeded down the hallway.

"Okay," Jack said, "Violet, you take the first one, Neal the second, I'll take the third."

Neal looked down the line to see a total of seven Weevils. "How many of these come through?"

"At a time?" Jack said, putting his pole through a slot high up in the glass pane, "The numbers very. Sometimes they come through in groups, sometimes on their own. The Riff really isn't that picky. " Jack's Weevil lunged at the meat and pulled it off. "Go ahead," Jack encouraged Neal, nodding at the pole, "Put it in there. I've already opened the slots."

Neal held up the pole and put it in the slot, and edmiditly the Weevil lunged at the meat, startling Neal a bit, so he jumped back. Jack laughed and Violet smiled a little. "It's okay," Jack reassured him, "This thing is made with a mixture of Vinvochi and Aurelian glass, and it's thick. It'd take a sonic blast to break it. You'll be perfectly safe."

Neal put the chunk back in the Weevil's reach, but said, "I get the feeling that 'safe' is a relative term around here."

That made Jack think back again. Back to Tosh, and Owen, and Into, and Vera, and Esther, as if he didn't think about them enough on his own. "That's because it is." Then he walked up to get another chunk of meat.

"Did I say something wrong?" Neal asked, looking at Violet.

"Jack's just lost a lot of people over the years, a lot of friends," Violet said, "Especially over the last couple of years. I shouldn't tell you this, but in 2008 he lost a little less than half the team in one day. Then the year after that, a guy who was also his lover. At that point there was only two members left, Jack and Gwen."

"And that was the point that he ran off for a year." Neal said.

"Bingo." Violet said.

They both looked down as Jack walked in the room. "Why do I get the feeling _my _ ears should be burning now?" He asked, going back to cage.

This went on for another hour and a half, and when they done, Jack said, "I think it's time you two get going. It's already six thirty."

"Regular quitting time," Violet explained, "Unless you got kids, then you get off early, or unless something's going on, then you're here 'till it's dealt with."

"I can live with that." Neal, said, and together he and Violet walked down the hall.

"So," Violet said, as they walked up the stairs, "Where are you staying ?"

"Haven't figured that out yet," Neal admitted, "But I figure there's gotta be some room at a hostel somewhere."

"Seriously?" Violet said, turning around at the top of the stairs to look at him, "No way. I am _not _ letting you sleep on the street. You can stay with us. Me and Rose, I mean."

"I'll be fine," Neal insisted, "I'll find a place to stay for the night."

"And what if you _don't _?" Violet challenged, "You're coming home with me tonight, and I am helping you find a permit living arrangement, and there's no arguing with me."

"It's true," Rex called from the other room, "You're better off just going along with whatever she wants."

"Come on," Violet said, taking Neal by the hand, and leading him out through the hole.

The hole closed behind them, and Rose turned around at the sound of it shutting. "What was that?" She asked.

"What was what, Rose?" Rex asked, acting as if he hadn't heard the noise.

"That noise," Rose said.

"I didn't hear anything." Rex insisted.

Just than Violet stepped in. "You ready to go, honey?"

Rose turned around at the sound of her sister's voice. "Yes." Then she walked up to Violet and took her hand.

Violet knelt down so that she was Rose's height, and said, "Rose, sweetie, Neal's gonna spend the night with us, okay?"

"Cool," Rose replied. She liked Violet's new friend. With that Violet stood up, and the three walked out the door.

After another half hour bus ride, they got off and walked. Ten minutes later they came up to a white building that looked to be at least two stories. "This is our place," Violet said, walking up to the front door, removing a key from her bodist, and unlocking the door. She walked in, followed by Rose and Neal, and turned on the light. The apartment was all on one story, the living room on the left, and the kitchen on the right, with a hallway in the middle. The ceiling was high and the walls were covered with wood paneling and the floor matched.

"Your house is lovely," Neal commented, sincerely.

"Thanks," Violet said, locking the door and walking into the kitchen, "It was originally meant to be an flat complex but the architect didn't realize that the way he designed it that for the upper floors to get through their flats they'd have to walk through the lower's level living room until the place was actually built, so the sealed off the upper part of the building and just rented out the bottom part."

"Hey, you need any help in there?" Neal asked walking into the kitchen and watching Violet remove a Tupperware container of beef stock from a microwave by the stove and pouring it into a mental steer.

"I think I got this, but if you really wanna help grab the thing of carrots out of the fridge." Violet answered, gesturing towards the refrigerator a few feet away from her.

Neal walked over to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a clear, rectangle Tupperware container filled with chopped up carrots. ''You sure planed ahead."

"Thanks," She said, taking the container from him, and tossing the carrot chunks into the pot.

"'Can I help, too?" Rose asked, walking into the kitchen.

"You can get the potatoes," Violet said, shaking a good amount of seasoned salt into the pot.

Rose took out a container of sliced potatoes and soon, the three of them were a well-oiled machine, handing turnips, onions parsnips, and beef to Violet and her tossing them in the boiling pot. "What are we cooking, exactly?" Neal asked as he took a small container of mutton out of the refrigerator.

"'Stew," Violet said, taking the container from him and putting the meat in the pot, "I wanted to make beef stew but I didn't have a lot of beef, so I found some mutton and a bit of rabbit from rabbit season, so it's closer to a burgoo, which is still stew."

"Uh, huh," Neal said, taking a small bowl of venison out of the fridge and quickly glancing at it, but said nothing. He knew it was very gracious of her to let him stay at her house, and share dinner with them, and he had no business complaining about anything. Just then there was a barking and the sound of nails slipping on the wood floor. All three heads turned to see a caramel colored dog the size of a Beagle scamper into the kitchen and hop around Violet's feet, barking madly.

"Should've known she'd get in here the second she smelled food," Violet said to no one in particular, than she took a piece of venison and set on the floor for a puppy. "There you go, girl." She said, and the little puppy gobbled up the meat.

"So who's this?" Neal asked looking down at little dog.

"This is Daisy," Violet said, smiling down at the puppy again, and then turned back to the stew. "Can you hand me the rabbit?"

Rose took the rabbit out of the fridge and handed it to her big sister.

"And that bread?" Violet requested.

Neal took a loaf of dough that was placed on a small metal sheet, and handed it to Violet.

"I think I can handle it from here, guys," Violet said, removing a bottle of black sesame seeds from the rack in a cabinet, "Super should be ready in about ten, maybe fifteen minutes, you two go wait and the living room."

"What about you?" Neal asked, leaning against the refrigerator.

"I got to make sure nothing burns in here." Violet said, putting the sesame seeds back and pulling out a bottle of black poppy seeds.

"Come on, Neal," Rose said, pulling him by the sleeve, "I'll show you my sea glass collection."

"Okay, but bring it in the living room!" Violet called as Rose pulled Neal away, Daisy barking along after them, "I don't want him going into your room! Do your both hear me?!"

"We hear you!" The pair said in near unison.

Rose dragged Neal into the living room and set him down an off-white couch that was patched and darned in several places. "You're stronger than you look." He commented.

The excited girl didn't seemed have heard what he said, and just went on saying, "Wait here. I'll be right back. " Then she ran down the hallway, followed by Daisy.

Neal decided now would be a good time to get a better looked at his surroundings. Adjacent to the couch he was setting on, the was a rocking chair that was the same tan-ish color as the paneling and the floor, with roses and violets engraved on the head, and a white hand sewn cushion in the seat. In front of the couch was a coffee table the same color as rocking chair, that also had the rose and violet design on the edges. Neal chuckled. He was definitely starting to see a theme in the decor. At the right end of the couch was end table, also engraved with rose and violets, with a black lamp surrounded by-oddly enough, books. He picked one up. It had a black cover with a little yellow bird, collapsed in a circle. _"The Hunger Pains By The National Lampoon," _ The title said. He put that one down and picked up another one. This one was _The Hunger Games._ He was also starting to see a theme in the books, too. Before he could think about it any further Rose came in carrying a thin book with pieces of polished and weathered glass on it. "This is my sea glass collection. " She said, as she laid the book on the coffee table. Neal got off the couch and crouched down in front of the coffee table for a closer look. There was a red chard, a blue chard and a clear chard, several pale pink ovals and circles, but the one that stood out most of all, was a blue heart. He picked it up, and held it between his fingers. "This one is quite beautiful," Neal commented, "And rather unique, the heart shape, I mean. Where did you find this?"

"At a pier when we first moved to Cardiff," Rose said, "Sometimes we go down to piers and beaches and look for sea glass, so that weekend, we found a pier and found it on the beach. It's my favorite."

"I can see why," Neal said, putting the heart down, "And where did you find the rest of these?"

"These pink ones, we found on a beach in New York, that's where we lived before we lived here," Rose explained, gesturing to them, then picking up the clear shard and going on, "We found this one in a river when we went on a trip to Kansas city, which is weird because you don't usually find sea glass in rivers, but it looks like a piece of sea glass, so we think it is one. We got this blue one on another beach, and this one," She held up the red piece, "Is the first one we ever found."

"And you found this one on a beach, too?" Neal asked.

"Yes," Rose said.

Just then Violet walked into the living room. "Dinner's ready. Go wash your hands and put your collection up. Neal, the bathroom's down the hall to the right."

Rose picked up the book and walked down the hall, Neal, feeling a bit odd at being told to wash his hands, trailing behind her.

He walked into a small room on the right. The bathroom was had the same wood paneling on the walls as the rest of the house, but it has a white tile floor. The tub itself was oval shaped, wide, standing on flat sliver feet, and the same bright white as the tile, with a plastic red shower curtain. The sink was smaller, but also the same bright white, with a round, frameless mirror around it. After washing his hands, Neal decided to take a quick look at himself in the mirror. As he had imagined, he looked pretty rough. His stubble was showing, his hair was somewhat messed up, and his closes were really wrinkled. No surprise there, he had been wearing them for weeks. The same close he was wearing in France, except he had loosely sewed up the cut Jean-Luc had made with his machete, using some blight blue thread he had found in the cellar he hid in while in Paris. He pulled back his shirt to look at the wound. It was still had the stitches, but the skin around the stitches were a bright, angry red. _"Could it be infected?" _ He thought to himself, _"Hopefully Martha will be back tomorrow, and I can ask her to look at it."_

"You're hurt," A little voice said from behind him.

He turned around Rose standing in the doorway. She looked a little scared. "Oh, I'm fine," Neal reassured her, "It's only a little cut, and it's healing. Well, it wasn't exactly a little cut, but it looks at lot worst then it actually is. I mean, you should see the other guy. "

"Maybe you should tell Violet," Rose suggested, "She knows a lot about medical stuff. She could've been a doctor or a nurse or something if..."

"No, really, I'm fine," He said, pulling his shirt back over his shoulder, "It's nothing to worry her about. But I expect she'll be worried if we don't show up soon. After you." He gestured out of the bathroom with his hand.

"I need to wash my hands first." Rose said innocently.

This girl was proving harder to shake than some F.B.I tails Neal had had. "I'll get out of your way then." He said, steeping out of the bathroom and heading down the hall.

When he got into the kitchen, Neal saw three white bowls and matching mugs surrounding a lazy Susan on a round table. On top of the lazy Susan was the steer, full of stew, and a loaf of bread with black seeds on it.

Violet and Rose pulled out black chairs with white woven seats and sat down. Neal pulled out a seat and sat down across from Violet and beside Rose, who sat at the middle of the table. Violet doled out portions of stew with and ladle and handed out slices of bread.

"It looks delicious." Neal said, placing a hand on his spoon.

"Thanks." Violet said, than put a spoonful of it in her mouth.

Neal scooped up some of the stew and put it in his mouth as well. It was just as delicious as it looked. In fact, it might have been the best stew he had ever eaten. "Wow." He said, after shallowing.

"I take it that means you like it then." Violet said casually.

"Yes. I mean, this is amazing," Neal professed, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Self-taught," Violet answered.

"Did you put some paprika and oregano when we weren't looking?" Neal asked.

"You were looking, you just didn't notice," Violet asked, then after a moment she asked, "Why? You're not allergic, are you?"

"No," Neal answered.

"Good, thought I'd killed you there for a minute." A relieved Violet said.

"No, completely fine," Neal responded, giving her smile.

And with that, the barriers came down and they became very comfortable, talking about school, and problems Violet was having-well, those she felt comfortable talking about in front of Rose-problems Rose was having, Rose's friend Nor, Rose and Nor's love for jumping rope, Violet's knowledge of nature, the possibility of putting it in a book, Neal's drawings, anything and everything. It was a genuinely enjoyable meal.

After they had finished, they stood up from the table, gathering the dirty dishes, and Neal said, "You want some help with these?"

"Sure," Violet answered, walking over to the stink. Neal fallowed her, as did Rose. Violet turned around and said, "Sweetie, if Neal's gonna help me, you don't have to. If we're all in here, it will be too crowed. Just go play."

"Okay," Rose said, then she put her dishes in the sink and ran off.

And then Violet and Neal put there dishes in the sink. "We need to start with the leftovers." Violet said, pulling a small plastic bowl out from one of the cabinets, "If you let them set out for more than an hour you might as well through them away."'

"I think I've heard that before," Neal said, turning around and placing is hands against the counter, watching Violet take the steer over to the sink and scooping out what little was left of the stew into the bowl.

After putting the bowl in the fridge, she walked back over to the stink and started filling it with water. When it was filled, she squeezed blue dishwashing detergent onto the dishes. "So," Neal said, picking up a bowl and starting to scrub it, "You're sister seems like a sweet girl."

"Yeah," Violet said, also scrubbing a bowl. After contemplating what he said a moment, Violet glanced over at Neal and asked, "I made the right choice right? Trusting you with her."

"Yes," Neal said, looking her in the face, "I would never hurt her. I promise.''

"I know," Violet said looking away, "It's just..."

"I understand," Neal said, gently taking Violet's hand. There had been precious few people in Violet's life that hadn't abused her, bullied her, used her in some way, or all three. And Rose was her whole life, and she had been used as leverage to get Violet to do what people wanted one too many times. It was only natural for Violet to be untrusting.

"Thanks," Violet said. She knew how she could be. Even though a bit of distrustfulness was essential in her line of work, she didn't even let the people at work in.

At point Neal moved his arm in a way that caused him searing pain in his shoulder. He groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" Violet asked turning towards him.

"Yeah, fine, it's just-the cut Jean-Luc gave me," Neal explained.

This perked Violet's interest. "Let me look at it."

"No, it's fine," Neal insisted, shirking away a bit.

"I'll be the judge of that," Violet said, pulling back his jacket, which he had not taken off since interring the apartment, "I may be a high-school drop-out, but I have a surprising amount of medical knowledge. Now sit down."

Neal obeyed and sat down in the kitchen chair in the center of the table. "So that was the if." Neal mused.

"What does that mean?" Violet asked, pulling down Neal's shirt and looking at his shoulder.

"When I was in your bathroom, I decided to look at the cut, and Rose accidently walked in on me. I told her I was okay, but she said I should show it to you. She said you could've been a doctor of nurse or something if, ...but then she trailed off and I told her I was fine."

"You lied," Violet said flatly, "I don't like the look of the skin around the stitches. " She grabbed her cell phone as she said, "I'm calling Martha."

She dialed Martha's number into the phone and waited.

Meanwhile across town, Martha was waiting for a man in an abandoned shoe factory. Jack had asked her to meet him here to ask him about the location of a young girl. "Skin as white as snow, light brown eyes, platinum blonde hair, name's Linden." He had told her. Said he would do it himself, but the last time they had met things didn't go so well. Jack had also assured her the Linden wouldn't hurt her because he hated colaterdial damaged, which made him wonder what exactly had happened between the two of them, but still she went, and here she was and the guy was over an hour late. She was seriously considering just leaving and telling Jack the guy never showed up, because it looked like that was going to be the truth, when her mobile rang. She looked at the caller id and was surprised to see it was Violet. Violet didn't usually socialize, or generally have anything to do with, the team outside of work ,and Martha didn't remember giving the girl her number, so she knew it must be important. "Violet?" She was the first thing she said after answering the call.

"Yeah," Violet responded, "We got a bit of a situation at my place. Neal's here and I think his shoulder wound might be infected."

"When did Neal get in?" Martha asked.

"A couple of hours ago," Violet answered, "Are you done Jack's errand yet?"

"No," Martha answered. After pondering what to do a moment she asked, "Are you calling me on your landline or your mobile?"

"Mobile," Violet answered, "Why?"

"Does it have a camera?" Martha asked.

Violet knew where Martha was getting now. "Yeah. I'll send you a photo." She held her camera out to the wound and her clicked flashed as she took a picture of it.

Within seconds the picture were on Martha's phone. She let out air through her teeth when she saw it. There was no puss, but the skin around the wound was an angry red, and it tight and somewhat shinny. "You're right," Martha said, "That's infected. Look, I can't leave right now, but there's some Anti-Infection Medicine in the medicine chest at the infirmary, you should be able to administer it yourself. Go to the hub, and call be back when you get there."

"Okay, I will," Violet answered, "Call you then." She hung up the phone and looked at Neal.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked, worried. He had only heard Violet's half of the conversation but it still didn't sound good.

"It's infected," Violet said, "She can't leave...well, wherever the heck she is right now because I'm honestly not sure, but she told me there's Anti-Infection Medicine in the medicine chest at the hub. I'll get it. Mind watching Rose for me while I'm gone?"

"I'm not exactly in any possession to say no." Neal pointed out, "My life is in your hands."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic," Violet said, as she walked into the living room, "We caught it in time." As she took off a black leather jacket and a black bike helmet off the coat hanger by the front door she called out, "Rose, I gotta go out! Neal's gonna stay with you, okay?!"

"Okay!" Rose called back from her bedroom, "Bye!"

"Bye," Violet said, and she unlocked the door, "Love you!"

"Love you more!" Rose replied.

Violet paused for a minute, a little embarrassed about doing their ritual with someone else around. At last she said, "Love you most." Then she walked out the door and shut it.

Neal snickered. _"That's kind of cute." _ Then there were footsteps coming up the hall and Rose walled into the kitchen, holding a doll in a brown dress. "Where is she going?" Rose asked.

"She had to go back to the office, but she'll be right back." He assured her.

After a moment of silence Rose walked a little closer to him and said, "You showed her your wound?"

"Yeah," Neal said, pulling his shirt back over his shoulder, "You were right, she does know a lot about medical things." He stood up.

"Are you sure you should be standing up?" Rose asked.

"My shoulder's hurt, not my legs," Neal replied, "And there's no point in me just sitting here."

"But where are you going?" Rose asked.

"Not sure really," Neal said, leaning against the table.

Rose walked up to him. It was then Neal noticed several strange things about Rose's doll. It was homemade, in a brown flannel dress, with a slightly faded red mouth drawn in with a sharpie, blue buttons for eyes, but what was really odd about the doll, was her hair. It looked like real blonde hair. It was then Neal remembered something he saw when Violet showed him some of her memories. On the day she met Michael, her hair had been cropped, like she had sliced it off herself with some sort of blade. _ Could this be what she did with it?_

"So," Neal began, "Who's your friend there?"

"Janis," Rose said, "Her name is Janis."

Neal's heart sank a little. He remembered on the walk back to the inn, Violet told him her and Rose's mother's name was Janis. He paused a moment to get a hold of his emotions, then said, "She's rather unique looking. Where did you get her ?"

"Violet gave her to me for my Christmas when I was seven," Rose explained, "It's the hair, isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Neal responded, tilting his head and playing innocent.

"People always notice her hair." Rose responded, "They notice that it's real."

"I thought it might be," Neal admitted, "Who's hair is it?"

"Violet's, I think," Rose said, "A couple of weeks before Christmas I came home from school one day and she had cut her hair really short. I thought it was weird at the time but I didn't really think about it. Then on Christmas day she gave me Janis, but I didn't make the connection until I got older."

"Did she ever tell you it was her hair?" Neal asked.

"No, but who else could it be?" Rose stated.

"Good point." Neal admitted.

Meanwhile, Violet parked her scooter out in front of the "store."' That was the front they used for the Hub. She got off and walked to the door. She jimmied the door, and sure enough, it was locked. She pulled a sonic pen out from her jacket and used it to open the door. No one knew she had it, she was afraid they'd take it away from her, and she liked her little gadget. She locked the door back behind her and turned the light on. She walked over to the desk, leaned down under it and flipped the switch that pulled back the door in the wall. Hearing it pull back she stood up and walked in. The light's in the hall weren't completely out but were dimmer than they were during the day. She walked down the stairs and made turned down the right hall that ended in the infirmary. The infirmary was the same concrete grey as the rest of the Hub, with three hospital gurneys dressed in classic hospital white sheets on either side. In the dim light it reminded Violet of a haunted sanitarium from a horror movie. She walked to the end of the walk way created by the two rows and turned to the right to face the medicine cabinet. Actually, it was two cabinets conjoined to one another, a refrigerated one on the right, the other for medicine and medical supplies that didn't need refrigeration on the left. It was filled with not only teresial medical supplies, but medicines and medical supplies that came through the Riff or aquiered on the alien black market. One the doors of each cabinet was a keypad. Violet knew that was a code was needed to get into the cabinet and Martha was the only one who knew that code. As she took out her phone and started dialing Martha's number when a voice behind her said, "Need something?"

Startled, she quickly turned around and saw Jack standing a few feet away from her. "Oh, Jack, it's just you. What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is," Jack began, taking a couple of steps toward her, "What are _you _doing here?"

"It's not what you think," Violet said, "Neal's wound is infected, Martha confirmed it, but she's still on that errand you sent her on so she sent me to get some anti-infection medicine."

After a moment of silence Jack asked, "So, what did you think I thought it was?"

"That I was using again,"' Violet emitted, "But I'm not, really," Violet pulled her mobile out of her jacket as she said, "I have to call Martha so she can tell me what to get anyway, she can confirm it."

Jack raised up a hand to silence her. "Relax Violet, I believe you."

Violet had already dialed Martha's number into the phone. She put the phone up to her ear and said, "So, you never told me what you were doing here."

"Ah, I live here." Jack confessed.

"Oh," Violet said, somewhat surprised, "Really?"

"Someone has to stay here and watch the Riff," Jack explained, "And I hate the commute." He smirked.

Violet smiled back. "Where do you sleep?"

"I don't," Jack said.

"Not at all?" Violet asked, "I mean, I know you can't die, but you have to sleep sometime. Otherwise you'd go crazy eventually."

"Like I'm not crazy right now?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Okay, I'll give you that," Violet said, "But what about food?"

After a moment of though, Jack said, "I eat a lot of takeout."

Before the conversation could go any further, Martha answered the call. "Are you at the Hub?" Martha's voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm in the infirmary right now," Violet answered, "Hey, did you know Jack lives here?"

"Jack lives at the Hub?" Martha asked, surprised.

"Thanks, Violet," Jack said, "Although I wasn't exactly advertising it."

"Sorry," Violet said, "So, what's the code?"

"5," Martha began, "27, 09."

"Is that some kind of important date?" Violet asked, as she pushed the code into the key pad.

"It's the day me and Mickey got married."

"Ah, that's sweet." Violet had the cabinet open and was looking at the medicines. There was self after self of medicine. Some like the bottle of Liver Black Draught Medicine, or Mrs. Lymon's Blood Tonic For Ladies, would be equally at place on the self of someone who lived in 19th century as well as an alien planet, others, like the metal pot of burn ointment, or the plastic jars of translucent light blue cell repairing solution, were obviously alien, then some, like the Detox Solution and Wild Bergamot Slave, seemed more folk medicine than alien tech. "Okay, I got it open, so what now?"

"On the second self on the refrigerated side there are twenty plastic see-threw boxes of clear liquid," Martha instructed her.

Violet picked up one of the boxes. It fit in the grip of her hand. "So, what now?"

"There are some syringes and needle in the non-refrigerated side, you should be able to see them." Martha said.

Violet saw them on the top self. As she got a needle and syringe from the self, she said, "You know, Martha I was thinking, that maybe I also grab some of the anti-infection cream. And maybe that liver medicine, and the blood purifier just to be safe. And maybe I should grab the fever pills, I mean, he didn't have one when I left the house, but just in case he comes down with one. And maybe some of that Vera aloe slave. And some bandages in case the stitches come undone. And speaking of the stitches, maybe I should redo them. And maybe I should grab the industrial grade _Neosporin, _that Queen Anne's Lace slave, you know, for the scaring. And some speed healing solution, and pain medicine maybe."

"Are you done?" Martha asked.

"Yes," Violet said, with the feeling she was about to get ripped a new one.

Instead, Martha said, "No, on the anti-infection cream, but the blood purifier's a good idea, and so' s the _ Neosporin, _ Queen Anne's Lace slave, healing solution and pain medicine. Normally, I wouldn't want someone who's not a medical professional to do stitches, but I've seen your stitchwort and I think you can do it. There's some surgical thread on the self next to the syringes. "

"Thanks, Martha," Violet said, then she grabbed the thread from a box on the self.

"But call me when you get back to your place so I can talk you through everything," Martha commanded, "I don't want him to get hurt before he's even had his first official day."

"Okay, I'll call you," Violet said ,gathering up the medicines, "Bye."

"Bye," Martha said, and then the pair hung up.

Violet turned to Jack and started to walk away. "Night, Jack." She said, as she walked past him.

"Good night, Violet," Jack said, turning his head to watch her leave. "Hey, Violet," He called to her as she was inches out of the door.

She turned her head slightly to him. "Yes, Jack?"

"Let me get you a bad to put all that in. It's the only way you're gonna get that all on your scooter. " Jack said, then walked out to get said bag.

After retrieving a canvas tote, and helping her load the supplies into it, Jack saw her to the door, and helped her load onto the scooter. He watched as she drove away.

Ariving home, Violet parked the scooter on the side of the road, grabbed some medince, and went into the house.

When she entered the house she saw Neal standing at the end table looking at picture in a sliver frame, Rose beside him, with her doll Janis.

"I'm back," Violet said.

Both Rose and Neal looked up, and Neal set the picture down. "That looks like more than anti-infection ," medicine." Neal said.

"It is," Violet said, starting to walk into the kitchen, "I got some ideas, Martha approved some of them, now get in here."

Neal fallowed her into the kitchen where Violet promptly grabbed a hold of him and sat him down in a chair. Violet grabbed his wrist and started to pulled his arms up when Neal said, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your shirt off," Violet said, as if it was obvious, "I want to see what I'm doing."

"I can do it myself," Neal insisted. He took the shirt off and pulled it over his head as Violet called Martha.

"Yeah." Martha answered.

"I'm back at my place, I got Neal in front of me, his shirt's off, tell me what to do." Violet said.

"Okay, first you need to put the anti-infection medicine in the syringe," Martha instructed, " To do this, just-"

"Actually Martha, I got this part, thank you," Violet said, putting the needle in the syringe, and sticking the needle into the plastic box, "I've had a little experience in this area if you'll recall."

Martha grimaced at the dark joke and wondered if giving a recovering drug addict access to all those medicines was a good idea.

"Got it," Violet said, "So now what?"

"Inject it in his shoulder," Martha instructed.

"This is probably gonna hurt a little." Violet told Neal before shoving the needle into his shoulder. She was right. Neal had to bite the inside of his cheek so hard it brought blood just to keep from screaming.

"Okay," Violet said, after she had removed the needle, "Now what?"

"Alright," Martha began, "Now's the time where you might want to give him some of that pain medicine."

Violet pulled out a pale blue plastic bottle. "How much should I give him?"

"Let's see," Martha said, her eyes darting back and forth as she though, "That's pretty ponet stuff so even at his weight one drop should do it."

"Okay," Violet said, pulling out the eyedropper inside the bottle and holding it over Neal's mouth, a mother bird dangling a worm. "Open up."

Neal opened his mouth and Violet squeezed out a drop. It tasted like old lemon.

"And now?" Violet asked.

"Now," Martha said, "You're gonna need a needle, and a pair of tweezers."

"One second," Violet said, then ran down the hall to the bathroom, gabbed a pair of tweezers from the shelf, ran to her room, and grab a needle out of her sewing kit and ran back down the hall into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm back," She huffed, as if she was out of breath.

Martha then proceeded to instruct Violet on how to remove the stitches and Violet removed the stitches with all the skill of a trained surgeon. To Neal surprise, he felt no pain. "Whatever you gave me, it is strong," He declared while Violet was putting in the new stitches, "I'm not feeling anything."

"I know, I've had it before," Violet responded, deeply concentrating on her work, "I'm not sure what it's called." She put in the last stitch. "Okay, I'm done."

"Well, I'm not gonna patronize you by telling you how to apply the creams and give him the tonics," Martha said, "You're not properly trained, but you're not an imbecile either."

"Thanks, Martha," Violet said, "I hope you can get whatever you're doing for Jack done soon."

"Yeah," Martha said, somewhat vexed that the guy hadn't shown up yet, "Me too." Then she hung up.

"I've been waiting on you to get done," A voice from behind the corner said.

Martha drew the gun she had taken to carrying. "Show yourself!"

A man in his mid-twenties with snow white skin, platinum blonde hair, and light brown eyes turned the corner with his hand out in front of him. "Don't shoot," He said, neutrally, "I'm the guy Jack wanted you to meet with."

"You're Linden?" Martha responded.

"Yeah," He said, as if it was obvious, "That's me."

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"We have now reached the point in the conversation where you put down the gun." Linden said.

Martha holstered her gun. "Jack told me to ask you about the girl with the tarot cards." She explained, " He said you'd know what it means."

"What about the girl with the tarot cards?" Linden asked, leaning on the corner.

"Where is she?" Martha asked, "He said you'd know what that means too."

After pausing a moment, whether for thought or dramatic effect, Martha wasn't sure, Linden said, "There's a pub on Ninth Street called Anna's. They set up a room in the bath and moved her there six months ago, but good luck getting past her body guards."

"Thanks," Martha said. The two turned around and started to walk away, but Martha turned her head back in his direction and said, "Linden?"

"Yes?" Linden replied, "Was there something else?"

"What happened between you and Jack?" Martha asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Linden said, then he walked off.

Once Linden had disappeared, Martha walked out of the building and headed home.

Meanwhile, across town, Violet had finished applying the speed healing solution, Queen Anne's Lace slave, and _Neosporin, _and had just set two glass bottles down on the table. They were both the same size and similar black color, but one had a yellow label framed and blue that said, Liver Black Draught Medicine, the other with a picture of an old lady on the front and blow that picture that words, Mrs. E Frankan Blood Purifier. Violet poured some of the Liver Black Draught Medicine into a spoon, and held it out in front of Neal's mouth. "I can take it myself," He said, taking the spoon for her and putting it him his mouth. This medicine tasted awful.

Seeing Neal was having some trouble swallowing the medicine, Violet quickly poured a glass of water and offered it to him. Finely managing to shallow the medicine Neal took the water and drunk it, washing the taste out of his mouth. Violet poured the blood purifier into the spoon , handed the spoon to Neal, and walked back to get another glass of water. Neal apprehensively put the spoon in his mouth. It wasn't as bad as the liver medicine, but it still wasn't good. Swallowing it, he accepted the glass of water, and gulped it down. "What do those do?" He asked, taking a breath.

"Thought it might help clear out any infection," Violet explained.

"Thanks," Neal said, putting his shirt back on.

"It should be cleared up by the morning," Violet said, walking over to the stink and washing the glass, "They have really good meds in space."

"Yeah, I noticed," Neal said, standing up and rubbing his shoulder, "I still can't feel anything."

"That will also wear off by the morning," Violet said, looking back at him, "Sorry."

"I'll be fine," Neal assured her, standing up, "I've been putting up with them without pain meds for two weeks, and I've survived. Now, I believe before I apparently required major surgery, I was helping you with those dishes."

They washed the kitchen and put them away, and by 8:15 walked into the living room, where Rose was playing with her Barbie dolls. The pair went down and set down on the couch.

"So," Violet said, nervously pressing her skirt, "How you liking Cardiff so far?"

"It's nice," Neal answered, equally awkwardly, "It's big."

"Yeah," Violet said, "I know right?"

"I mean it in a good way," Neal said, "I like big cities. They're easy to hide in."

"Eh, hum," Violet grunted, nodding towards Rose.

"Oh, sorry," Neal apologetically, "I didn't think about-" He nodded at Rose.

"Well, I don't think she heard, anyway," Violet said, "She's too caught up in playing house."

At that point Rose's black-haired Barbie doll pulled a white casserole dish filled with dried light green play dough out of an invisible oven.

"So," Neal began, changing the subject, "What's the weather usually like around here?"

"You want to talk about the weather?" Violet replied, "Seriously?"

"We've already talked about practically everything else," Neal said, "And I'll need to know that eventually anyway. It did seem a bit cold out there today."

"Yeah, it's a bit cold a lot," Violet said, "I mean there are some warm days, but more cold days then warm. You should probably also invest in a raincoat, 'cause it rains. A lot."

"I'll keep that in mind," Neal said.

After a moment of silence Violet said, "So, anything else you want to know about Cardiff?"

After a moment of thought, Neal said, " Know any good apartments around here?"

"There's the complex me and Rose lived in when we first got here, it's close to work, and its cheap. I'll take you by tomorrow after work so you can talk to the land lord, I'll even put in a good word for you."

"You don't have to go through all that trouble," Neal insisted, "I might need directions but other than that, I'll be fine."

"I want to," Violet said, scooting a little closer to Neal on the couch, "Neal, I don't have a lot of friends, and forgive me if I'm out of line, I consider you one of them. I mean, you already know everything about, and..."

"And what?"Neal asked.

Violet shrunk a little, "And for some reason you still don't hate me."

"Well, you know...more about me then most people usually do at this point and you don't hate me. Besides, I've burned through all of my friends I did have," Neal reached out and stroked Violet's hair, "And I wouldn't mind having you as a friend, either."

"Are you two gonna kiss?" Rose said looking up, and noticing them for the first time.

"No," Violet said with a little bit of a laugh in her voice, turning to her sister, "We are not going to kiss."

But still her sister began to sing, "Neal and Violet sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, than comes marraige, than comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bead?" Violet responded.

"It's only eight thirty," Rose replied, "My bedtime isn't 'till nine thirty."

"Smart mouth," Violet said, but not in an angry way, or even a scolding way, "Okay, kiddo, you can play a little bit longer."

"Okay," Rose said, than she turned back to her dolls. At that point a little red ball rolled into the living room.

"What the-?"Neal began.

But Violet, who was used to this sort of thing, just said half under her breath, "Three, two, one."

As if on cue, Daisy came running into the living room, seeking out her ball which was a Roses feet. She started playing keep-away with the ball, then rolled it back down the hallway saying, "Go, get it, Daisy! Go get it girl!" And fallowing the puppy down the hall.

Neal and Violet stared at the display as the two ran down the hall. "That happen often?" Neal asked.

"Oh, yeah, " Violet said, "_All _the time."

"She really loves that dog."Neal observed.

"Yeah, she does," Violet said. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress as she turned back to Neal. "We found her on the street a week after we got here. We were walking home one day, and she just limped out from behind a garbage can, whimpering. Rose just walked to her, and scooped her up, said we couldn't just leave her there, so we took her up to the apartment, gave her something to eat, and before you know she was ours. She's really good for Rose, you know? She's not very good at making friends, and that's probably my fault for always keeping her so close-"

"You had to." Neal reassured her.

"Thanks," Violet said, "Anyway, she didn't have any friends here yet, and a lonely child should have a dog, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Neal said.

Just then Violet noticed something on the end table. She picked up a thin book. "How did this get here?"

"What is it?" Neal asked leaning in close enough to see it was a copy of _Beauty and The Beast._

"It's Rose's favorite book." She said, looking at it, "_Beauty and The Beast. _Not the _Disney _version, the original version. You know, with the sisters, and the stolen roses, and the Beast almost dying of grief until Beauty tells her she loves him."

"I know the original story." Neal said.

"You never know," Violet said, "The original story's kind of been lost to most people."

"Shame, really," Neal said, "It's really better than the _Disney _version."

"Yeah," Violet said, "In the end of the original she becomes a Princess."

"Yeah," Neal said.

Violet was quiet after that, thinking.

Neal leaned in close to her and said gently, "Princesses live such perfect lives, don't they?"

"Yeah," Violet said, flipping through the pages of the book, "Yeah, they do. But you know one thing I never got about this one?"

Neal knew she was trying to change the subject, but he indulged her. "No, what?"

"The last line of this retelling of it." Violet said, flipping to the last page, """They lived together for years, and their happiness was complete."

"What's so weird about that?" Neal asked.

"I get the live together for years part," Violet elaborated, "It's a sugar-coated way of saying they grew old together and died together. It's the, their happiness was complete I don't understand. What does that even mean?"

"I don't know," Neal said, "Maybe they just wanted to switch it up from, "And they all lived happily ever after.""

"Yeah," Violet said, setting the book on her lap, "That's probably it."

After a moment of thought, Neal said, "Or maybe it means that they have everything they want. They've found love, a place where they belong, they love each other more than anything else, have people who care about them, and there's no other shoe that's about to drop. They've throughly have nothing to be unhappy about. "

"Yeah," Violet said in a tone that made it known she thought he could be right, " Maybe that's it. They've found complete happiness."

Violet leaned back in the couch. After a minute she said, "You know, if that's complete happiness, I don't know how anyone can find it. Anyone who doesn't live in a fictional world at least. "'

"I'm sure some people find it," Neal replied, "Otherwise nobody would know what it was."

"Well, I know I'll never find it," Violet said, stinking into the couch, "At least, most likely not."

"Hey, at this point, I'll probably never find it either," Neal said, turning to her, "So at least you're not alone."

Violet eyes moved back and forth. "I have an idea," Violet said, getting up, "Wait here."

She walked into the kitchen, opened the cabinet where she kept her glasses, and pulled down two plastic light green cups. She then opened the fridge and pulled out a plastic bottle of black current juice. Pouring juice into each glass, she put the bottle back in the fridge and walked into the living room with a glass in each hand.

She walked over to the couch, sat down, and handed a glass to Neal. Neal looked down at the black liquid with a worried look on his face. "Don't worry," Violet assured him, "It's just black current juice."

"Okay, and what are we gonna do with the black current juice?" Neal asked.

"Make a toast,'' Violet answered.

"To what?" Neal asked.

"To complete happiness," Violet said, raising her glass, "May we one day find it, if we can even figure out what it is."

"To complete happiness," Neal said, clinking his glass against Violet's. They both drunk the glasses of the sweet juice completely dry.

About a half hour latter Rose went to bed, and Violet prepared to go to bed soon after. She walked back into the living room wearing tan sleep pants, a brown shirt, with her hair up, holding a white blanket. "I thought you might need this."

"Thanks," Neal said, taking it from her.

"Hey, would you mind walking over and turning off the light?"She asked.

"Sure," Neal said. He walked across the living room, to the light switch, and turned it off. He found himself in complete darkness. "Oh," Violet said, " Didn't really think about that."

"It's okay," Neal said, already walking, "I can feel my way back." He put his hand on the corner of the coffee table. "I've already made my way back to the coffee table, see?"

"Actually I can't," Violet said.

"Oh, right," Neal said, fallowing the sound of Violet's voice.

Just then, down the hall the light in Rose's room turned on, and Rose, looking like a ghostly apparition in her white night gown in the dim light, walked over to Violet's room, and turned the light on there. She then looked at the adults with an exasperated look on her face.

Then something odd happened: all three of them busted out laughing. "I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Violet managed to get out between bursts of laughter.

"I know!" Rose laughed. The she made her way back into her bedroom.

"Good night Neal," Violet laughed walking to her room.

"Good night, Violet," Neal laugh, sitting down on the couch.

Then the laughter faded, and the lights went off, and Neal laid down on the couch, pulled the blanket over himself, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Neal sitting on the bus alone, looking out the window for the building. Violet had drop Rose off at Nor's house, so after the breakfast they had parted ways. The bus stopped in front of the small grey building, and Neal walked off. He walked into the building to find that the oval door was already open, so he walked in, and walked down the stairs. Just then, Gwen turned around at the sound of someone on the stairs. She was genuinely surprised to see it was Neal. "Oh," She said, letting her surprise show, "You're here?"

"Yeah," Neal replied, walking to her, "I'm here."

"How long have you been in town?" Gwen ask, now trying to cover up her disbelief. If she was completely honest she wasn't sure that Neal was going to show up when the time came. She wasn't about to tell him that, though.

"Got in yesterday." Neal replied.

"Well," Gwen began, "Might as well get a head start. Get over here and let me show you how this works."

Neal walked over to the a large computer-like machine and looked at the console. "This," Gwen began, "Monitors Riff activity. If there's a spike in Riff activity, an alarm goes off. When it goes off, it usually means the Riff's drop something on it."

"And how often does that happen?" Neal asked interested.

"It's random," Gwen said, "We've never actually try to count them."

"Well, is the Riff activity recorded?" Neal asked.

''Boy, you ask a lot of questions, don't ya?" Gwen commented, "But yes, they are."

"Why don't you look back at them?" Neal asked, "Try to see if there's any sort of pattern."

"That's a good idea, but," Gwen looked down at the console, "We'd need a scientist for that, and we don't have one at the moment." She looked down, with a distant look on her face.

"Gwen are you-" Neal began.

Just then an alarm went off, blaring across the hub. '' Let me guess," Neal said calmly, " That's the Riff alarm."

"Yeah," Gwen said, and Jack ran up to them.

"Where is it?" Jack asked.

"Give me a second," Gwen said, typing on the console, "Oh, you're gonna love this. The Riff activity's at the tower."

"Great." Jack said, "Okay, let's go. Gwen, give Neal a gun."

"Here" Gwen said, tossing him a handgun.

Just as they were all heading up the stairs, Violet walked in. She quickly merged into the group. "What happened?" She asked, as they walked towards the van.

"Spike in Riff activity," Jack answered. It was all he had to say.

They all poured into the black van with Jack giving out orders. "Gwen, pull out the computer and start looking for anything weird in that area, Rex, grab the other computer and look for anything weird anywhere else in the city, everyone else, do the same. I'll drive."

Jack drove as fast as that van could go, while everyone desperate looked for anything that shouldn't be here but they kept coming up empty. When they got out of the van everyone had their guns ready for whatever was out there. "Rex, Martha take the right, Gwen, Neal, the left, me and Violet, go strait. " And with they all ran off in their separate directions.

Gwen and Neal ran down the left side of the building. "What's the big deal about this place?'' Neal whispered.

"Oh, you noticed that," Gwen said, "This was where the old Torchwood building was. You know, the one that blew up."

"Bad memories?" Neal asked.

"Sure, yeah," Gwen replied, "That's part of it, yeah."

Just then they heard a scream. They ran around a corner to see a vilocaraptor standing over a young brunette girl. Gwen shot at the raptor, and Neal fallowed her lead, but only one of the bullets hit the beast, which ran away.

"You go check on her, I'll go after it," Gwen said, running after the creature.

Neal ran over to the young woman. As he helped her up he asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I-I think so," She said, dusting off her dress, "What was that thing?"

"I think-" He paused a minute to get his _own _bearings together, "I think it was a vilaraptor."

"But that's-that's impossible," She turned to Neal, "Isn't it?"

Neal put his jacket over her shoulders and said, "We should probably get you out of here." Gently guiding her away.

Meanwhile Gwen was fallowing the raptor, shooting out it, on her cell phone shouting, "Jack, we found this raptor, it attacked a girl ,and it's coming your way."

"We're headed to you ,Gwen, " Jack responded, "What about this girl? Was she hurt?"

"No, she's alright," Gwen answered, shooting at the fleeing raptor, "We got there just in time."

"Where is she now?"Jack asked, the raptor coming into view in his end.

"I left her with Neal," Gwen answered, pulling the trigger on her gun but nothing came out. She pulled it again and again, but nothing came out, and the raptor had turned on her. "Jack, I got a problem." Gwen said as calmly as she could, "I'm out of bullets, and this thing's angry and is eyeing me for lunch."

Just then Jack turned from around the corner with Violet right behind him. Jack shot at the raptor, hitting in the side, near its legs. It turned around and roared at Jack. Before anyone could move to do anything about, the raptor and raises its big claw and slashed Jack's stomach wide open.

"Jack!" Gwen called out, running over to him. She knelt down beside Violet, who had the sense gather up his entrails and put them back inside them, getting blood and guts on her black shirt that showed up part of her breast, and shot at the creature as it ran off. The women stared down at the past out Jack expertly, then the wound healed and he woke up, gasping for breath. His eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, then he said, "Is it dead?"

"No," Violet answered.

"Injured?"He asked.

"Yeah," Gwen said nervously, " But..."

"It got away didn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Gwen said.

"Well, why didn't either of you go after it?" Jack asked, sounding annoyed.

"What were we suppose to do?" Violet challenge, "Just leave you here?"

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, as if it was obvious, ''What am I, you're cult leader?"

"I'll go after it," Gwen said, taking the bullets from Jack's gun and putting it in her own, "'You and Violet go see about the girl."

"I'll go with you." Violet said, fallowing her, ''You know I'm a good shot."

"Alright, you can come," Gwen agreed, then pointed her gun at Jack ,saying, "Jack, you go see about the girl." And before Jack could argue the distribution of labor, the women were two spots in the dissonance, so he decided to go see about the girl.

Jack walked to the front steps of the tower and saw Neal and a willowy girl with nut-brown hair in a fog gray dress with Neal's jacket over her shoulders. "So," Jack said, walking towards to two of them, "Who do we have here?"

The pair looked at Jack, and Neal looked at the girl as he said, "This is Amber. She was on her way to work when-and I know this sounds unbelievable-but a raptor attacked her. And I know that sounds crazy, but it's true, I saw it with my own true eyes. I don't know what would've happened if this woman hadn't shown up and shot it. "

Looking at the girl, seeing her circular face, her slender arms under her gray sweater, her blue eyes, Jack recognized her almost edmietely after he got a good look at her, and knew her name was not Amber. "Good idea Neal, but there's no need to act in the dark," Jack said, looking down at the girl, "Does he, Calla? "

Neal looked over at the girl, confused, and a bit embarrassed that he, Neal Caffery, con man extoradnaire, and alias savant, had been deceived by this girl. "Calla?"

Calla's-or whoever she was-eyes moved back and forth between the two men for a moment than she said, "What can I say, Jack? You got me. Sorry about trying to pull a fast one. Didn't recognize Pretty Boy here as one your guys."

"He's new," Jack explained.

"Hold on there a second, " Neal said, sounding insulted, "Pretty Boy? Really?"

Calla just shrugged.

Jack took the conversation back. "Neal, I'd like to introduce to Ms. Calla Strigoi. Most infamous assassin in not only this, but seven other galaxies."

"Assassin?" Neal asked, then turned to the Calla, "Was that raptor yours?"

"What?!" Calla exclaimed, in disbelief, "No. Why would I bring a raptor to Earth? Better yet, where I get a raptor?"

"I don't know where you would get one," Neal began, "But you could use it to kill a target."

"Well, not just a pretty face," Calla commented, "But seriously, I'm only here because you're boss sent out a signal to my Vortex Manipulator, so, you might want to talk to him about it."

Neal turned to Jack with a questioning look on his face.

"I have some business I need to do with her," Jack offered for an explanation, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hire to kill anyone."

"So this is not in anyway connected with the raptor?" Neal asked, just to be sure.

"No, the raptor came through the Riff," Jack said, "It attacking her was just a condience."

Just then Jack's leather wristband beeped. He pushed a button it, and then Gwen's voice said, "Jack, we found the raptor. We didn't even have to shoot it again, it already down from the first bullets that hit it. We're loading it up and heading back to the Hub now. Martha thinks she can save it. I'm sorry, but you guys are just gonna have to walk. Do you need an amnesia pill for the girl?"

"Already got one," Jack lied, "We're be there in a few minutes." Jack turned to Neal. "Well, you heard her, we gotta go. Calla, see you later."

"See you." Calla replied. She shaded Neal's jacket and handed it back to him. "Thanks," She told Neal, "I really did appreciate it. You don't really see that many gentlemen working in Torchwood."

"Gentleman," Jack laughed.

"What?" Calla asked, turning to him, "He's not what he appears to be?"

"He ain't no saint, let's just leave it at that." Jack said, as Neal stood up beside him. They both walked away, while Calla just sat there, perplexed.

''What was that about?" Neal asked.

''What was what about?" Jack asked.

"Acting like me being gentleman was hysterical." Neal replied.

"Come one Neal, you lied to people and stole from them." Jack pointed out.

"Yes, but my manners were impeccable up to that point." Neal replied.

Jack laughed. "You got me there." He shook his head. "I shouldn't be talking anyway. I mean if you knew half the things I've done-"

"What does that mean?" Neal asked, eyeing him with an intrigued smirk.

"Nothing," Jack said, shaking his head again.

''Come on, "Neal sped up his pace so he was right next to Jack. "You can't just give me a little tid bit and then cut me off."

"No," Jack said, more to himself than to Neal, "No, no, not again. This is how they go."

Jack's behavior had Neal concerned. "Jack, " He said, putting his hand on the other man's arm, "I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."

''Good." Jack said, slinging his arm out of Neal's grasp.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and by the time they got to the Hub, Martha had the raptor on one of the gurneys, treating its bullet wounds, with Violet assisting. "Does it need a blood transfusion?" Violet asked, handing Martha a roll of medical tape.

"I hope not," Martha said, putting the medical tape over the bandages and gauze she had over one of the bullet wounds, "I wouldn't know what to give it."

"Why are we treating wounds of a creature that if it could would tear us to pieces?"Neal asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Just because it could kill us doesn't mean we should just let it die," Martha retorted," Besides, we have it restrained," She nodded to the thick black cords fastening its arms to the gurney.

"And what are we going to do with it after that?" Neal asked.

"I told you last night, remember?" Jack put in, "Since I got the Vortex Manipulator I'll take it back to the time it came from, or in this case a rough estimate of where it came from, because obviously he can't tell us."

"Yeah," Neal replied, "Obviously."

"Don't worry, Rookie," Gwen said, walking past Neal and patting him on the back, "You'll get use to it. You're gonna have to."

Neal wondered what she meant, but by the time he turned away to ask him, she was gone.

But he got a chance to latter on that afternoon, after the chaos from the morning had died down. The two of them were back at the Riff Monitor, watching the screen move up and down. "It's quiet when it's not spiking," Neal commented.

"Quiet," Gwen said almost neutrally, "That's a good world for it." After a moment she said, "You know, since nothing's going on right now, I think I'm gonna try what looking at the data, like you suggested earlier before the raptor showed up." She leaned forward on the keyboard, and was pressing one of the buttons as Neal asked, "What did you mean when you said I'm gonna have to get use to it?"

Gwen leaned away from the keyboard, and turned to Neal. "What?!"

"Back in the imfrimery you told me I'd get use to it, but I was gonna have to," Neal explained, "And from the way you said, I don't think it had to do with the just the job."

Gwen's face turned to stone as she turned away from Neal. "After the Miricile there was the question of rather or not we were going to try to rebuild Torchwood, and honestly, I didn't know if I wanted to. Rhys certainly didn't want me to, but then Rex was shot and didn't die and I told Jack that I was in only until we got it sorted out, then I was done, and as you can see we got it shorted out, but I'm still here, and I don't know why because it's not like he needs me anymore."

"Why not?" Neal asked, unsure if he wanted to know where this was going.

She turned to where she was half-facing Neal. "You're my replacement, Neal. At first I thought it was Violet but after what happen in France I see that it's you."

"Why are you so sure I'm replacing you?" Neal asked, somewhat unnerved by Gwen's theory.

"You're clever, think about it," Gwen said, looking down and playing with one of the buttons, "You're egger, have absolutely nothing to lose, and have the added bonus of keeping him warm at night. He's gone and replaced two of us at once."

"Okay, that last one is _definitely _ not gonna happen." Neal protested.

"'Yeah, well, maybe not that one, but wait and see," Gwen turned all the way back to the computer, "You'll be like me soon. Jack's little pet."

After a moment, Neal said, "Excuse, me I think I need some air." Then he ran outside.

Gwen gripped the sides of the stand and let out and heavy breath and then exhaled. Months of emotions, sadness at leaving, anger at being replaced before she was even gone, surplus anger with Jack for leaving in the first place, confusion, the feeling of being trapped, exasperation, were welling up inside of her. Even with all that going on, she knew she shouldn't have unloaded on Neal like that. No, she was right too. Whatever she may think of him, he needed fair warning. Still, maybe she should go see if he was okay, or at least make sure he didn't leg it out of here. No, not her. Not after what just happened between them. Gwen sighed. Now she definitely couldn't stay, because things would be _very _awkward between the two of them if she did. But she knew someone who it _wouldn't _be awkward if she did it...

She walked into the infirmary where Violet was grading the sedated raptor. "Violet," Gwen began. Violet looked up to see Gwen standing in the doorway. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gwen asked.

A few minutes later Violet walked out if the whole and looked around the room for Neal, the only person she saw was Rex who was on guard duty, in case someone came in thinking the store was, well, an actual store. She walked up to him and said, "Hey, Rex, have you seen Neal around anywhere?"

Rex put down the newspaper he had been reading and nodded outside. Violet looked to see that Neal was standing outside the door. "He hasn't move for, like, five minutes," Rex said, "Did something happen, Violet?" Between Neal just standing out there, and now Violet acting concerned, he was starting to get a little worried himself.

"Trust me Rex, you do _not _want to know." Violet said, and then she walked out the door. Didn't seem to notice her. "Hey," Was all she said at first.

Neal turned to look at her. "Hey."

"Gwen told me what happened," Violet said, walking up to Neal and standing beside him, "You okay?"

"I don't know," Neal said, "I just-I just don't know."

"She wasn't trying to be nasty, you know," Violet said, "She's just upset and confused."

"It's not that." Neal said, "It was the whole _Jack's little pet _ thing. And the idea of replacing her."

"Why?" Violet said, "You think you were special or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Neal said, "I just didn't know I'd be replacing someone and worst than that, she single _me _out for it. She said at first she thought it was you but after what happened in France she knew it was me." He sat down on the ground and rubbed his face with both hands, "And she hates me for it, and I don't blame her."

"Hey, hold the phone there a sec," Violet said, setting down beside Neal and turning to him, "She does not hate you. I don't know where you even got that idea. She never mention saying anything about hating you. Where in the conversation did she say she hated you?"

"Nothing she said," Neal admitted, "It's just she sounded so..."

"Bitter?" Violet suggested.

"Okay, for lack of a better word let's use that one."Neal said.

Violet put a hand on her new friend's shoulder, "Don't worry she doesn't hate you. I mean, this isn't your fault. How can the office politics that started before you were even in the picture be your fault?"

"Okay, that does help a little," Neal said, "Now if you had any pointers about how to avoid becoming Jack's pet, I'd be good."

"The best advice I can give you on that is, don't become as close with him as Gwen is. They're like, best friends. And besides," Violet turned her face up to the sky, "I don't think she's really gonna do it."

Neal turned to look at her. "You don't think she's gonna quit?"

"No," Violet said, shaking her head, "She's seen too much to go back now. "

"She seemed pretty adamant to me," Neal said, "Plus, I think her husband has some problems with her job."

"Rhys?" Violet said in disbelief, "No way."

"She said it herself," Neal said, "Plus, she has her daughter, what her name again?"

"Anew," Violet answered, "It's Welsh."

"Yeah, well, Gwen's got her to now to worry about," Neal said, "And this doesn't see like the place for a baby on board."

"Well, she's been doing it with a 'baby on board' for a while now," Violet pointed out, "And she's not the only one doing this with a 'baby on board.' I've been doing it with a baby on board since I before I got here."

"Well, even with all that, I still think she's gonna quit," Neal said.

Violet smiled mischievously. "You willing to put your money where your mouth is?"

"What?" Neal responded.

"You heard me," Violet said, "I'll bet you twenty quid that she's still here in two months."

"I don't know," Neal said, "It seems kinda wrong."

"Oh, please, you're an art thief, remember?" Violet pointed out, "Something being wrong hadn't stopped you in the past. And besides a couple people betted on you before you got here. Rex now owes me 50 quid because you came."

"He thought I wouldn't show?" Neal asked, although he wasn't that surprised.

"He was willing to bet money on it," Violet said, "But the joke's on him so as soon as I can collect I'll be fifty quid richer."

"You know what?" Neal said, smirking mischievously, "I think I'm gonna take that bet. If she'd not here in two months you give me twenty quid, but if she is here in two months I give you twenty quid." He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Deal." Violet said, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake.

Just there was the sound of crashing and a roar inside the building. The two looked at each other, and said at exactly the same time, "The raptor!" And back into the building.

"I thought Gwen was guarding it," Violet said, as they ran through the hole in the wall. The two pulled out their guns and ran towards the sound of the fracas. When got to the infirmary, the raptor had somehow got unfeigned from the gurney, though its hands were still tied, and was trashing around the room as the team fired trank darts at it, which it somehow dodged.

Violet and Neal started firing bullets at the dinosaur. Somehow, even in the small space of the infirmary, none of the rounds hit the creature. There was a cry out as one of the bullets hit the one of the team. Violet starting looking franticly around the room to see who had been hit. "Okay," Neal said, eyeing Jack, and Jack's shoulder wound, "You just hit Jack, and besides I don't think that wound is lethal, just painful."

"_Just _ Jack?!" Jack called out to them, still firing darts at the raptor. A few hit it but did not pierce the beast's tough skin.

"This is not working," Violet observed, "We have to think of something else."

"I have idea," Neal whispered, leaning his head over to her, "You're gonna think it's insane. "

"I don't care, it's gotta be better than this," Violet said.

Neal took the clip out of his gun, and threw the gun at the raptor's head. The gun hit its target with a _thud_ and the raptor fell down to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, now I guess I have to try and check for concussion," Martha said.

"After you do that I want this thing in the vault," Jack said, starting to pick up the shards of a broken bottle. Gwen knelt down and helped him.

A few hours later, at last the day had ended, and, as promised, Violet took Neal by her old apartment complex. They met with the managener, a broad-shoulder man with a light brown three-day beard, and after the matter of some paper work and the twenty quid for the month's rent, Neal was the tenet of apartment 26 on the second story.

"Let me give you the tour," Violet said, as the pair of them stood in the small one room apartment. There's eyes looked around the single room. "This is the tour." After a moment, Violet said, "Well, the bed's in the closet, so I guess it's not the _whole _tour."

"Thanks for the heads up," Neal said.

"You need help getting it down?" Violet asked.

"I know how to get a Murphy bed down," Neal assured her, "I've used them before."

"Sorry, " Violet said, "That was a little condisending of me."

"That's a bit of a strong word." Neal said, "And thank you for doing this for me, really. And you sure you don't want me to pay you that twenty back?"

"No, it's fine," Violet said, walking closer to the door, but slowly, as if she was reluctant to leave, "It was from the fifty I got from the bet with Rex so you kind of made it for me anyway. But there is a couple more things." She pulled a burner phone out of her pocket and tossed it to Neal, who caught it. "In case something happens after work, because you know, the strange doesn't keep regular office hours, and, " She pulled the thin cardboard box covered with duck tape that she had been hiding behind her back, "I made you a little something."

Neal tepidly put a finger on the lid of the box, a little afraid of what could be inside a thin box that had been almost completely covered in duck tape. "It's okay," Violet said, encoring him, "It's not gonna hurt you. In fact, you're probably gonna need it."

Neal quickly flipped open the lid of the box, stepping back a little, and was guinuenly surprised by what he saw. Inside the box, foaled up very neatly was a fine-looking suite of clothes consisting of a white shirt, with an off-white jacket and pants. Oddly enough the first thing that came to his mind was the wording Violet had used a minute before. _Made. _ "You made this?" He asked.

Violet looked somewhat sheepish. "I had a lot of raw material, too much time on my hands and next thing you know I had something that was about your size, though really you could've used it this morning, because honestly, after enduring a trek through the woods, an attack by a madman and two weeks in a basement, this," She tugged Neal's sleeve, "Is looking a bit ratty. And that comes from the one nineteen-year-old girl who cares absolutely nothing about clothes."

"I still looked better than I have for a while," Neal said, "Today was the first shower I had in two weeks."

Violet cringed. "Been there, done that."

"And this is beautiful," Neal said, "You're very talented."

That took Violet by surprised. She had only been called talented only a handful of times in her life, and guienue complements like this touch her heart deeply. "Thank you."

"It's me who should be thanking you for all you've done," Neal said, "Really. I do not have words for my gratitude. If ever need anything, just come to me, even if it's a kidney."

"Well ,hopefully you won't have to do that," Violet said, "I gotta go. Rose's is waiting for me back home."

"Okay," Neal said, opening the door for her, "I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," Violet said, walking out the door.

Neal watched her walked down the hall than shut and locked the door, then he realized he felt suddenly exausted. He walked over to the closet, pulled down the Murphy, saying out loud too himself, "Thoroughly exhausted and its only my first day," really just to heat another person's voice, and collapsed on the bear mattress, falling asleep almost instantly.

Neal wasn't sure exactly how long he had been out when he heard a fierce, fast, heavy knocking on the door, and then Rex's voice screaming, ''Caffrey! Open the door!"

Neal woke up with a start and ran over to the door, opening it to see Rex standing outside the door, looking rather angry, with her hand raised to knock on the door again. "What's going on?" Neal said, his head still in the fog of sleep.

"Jack's been calling you, but you haven't been answering," Rex said, sounding somewhat pissed, ''So he called me to come see why you weren't answering and I've standing here knocking and calling out to you but you haven't been answering!"

"I was asleep, I guess I didn't hear it, sorry," Neal said, "So what did Jack want?"

"Wouldn't say," Rex said.

Just then, as if on cue, the burner phone that was still on the counter rang. Neal reached over to it, picked it up, and answered it. "Hello?" He said, as if he didn't who it was.

"It's Jack," Jack's voice said on the other end.

"Yeah, I figured that," Neal said, "Rex said you were trying to reach me?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "Remember Calla Strigoi?"

"How could I forget?" Neal said, "Some of her more unforgetable traits besides, I just met her this morning."

"Well, that meeting left an impression," Jack said, "When I went to talk to her about the business we needed to discuss she said she would only talk about it would you."

"Okay," Neal said, "So where do I need to meet her?''

"There's a pub called Bran The Bless. It's on the corner of Apple Sesame and Fourth, had a sign with the picture of a giant head on it, if you see it you can't miss it."

"Right, because in Welsh mythology Bran the Blessd, ordered his men to cut his head off and bury it in London and the head continued to talk to them through the following years. " Neal assumed.

"Yeah, that's why it has that," Jack said, "' She'll be expecting you in half an hour. She's being understanding because you didn't know you were expected. She told me to tell you she'd be the one in the strapless black dress with a black and tan to mach it. And be careful. She can get a little crazy sometimes.

"I'll keep that in mind," Neal said, hanging up the phone.

"Keep what in mind?" Rex asked, still standing in the doorway, "What's going on?"

"It appears," Neal began, "That I have a date with an assassin."


	3. Chapter 3

A half an hour later, Neal walked into the pub, and looked around the crowed room for Calla. His eyes finally spotted her, sitting at the bar, sure enough, wearing a short, snug, strapless black dress , sipping a black and tan through a straw, looking around the room for him too. She spotted him just as he walked over to her. Her pale pink lips smiled as he sat down beside her. "Don't you look nice," Calla commented.

Neal had had the foresight, to clean up, change clothes, and comb his hair out with his fingers before going to the bar. He was essentially being pimped out, after all.

"You look nice, too," Neal replied. Her smooth silky chestnut hair flowed behind her bare shoulders, her smoky eye shadow brought out her pale blue eyes. The dress showed off just a bit of cleavage, and hugged her body, showing off her hour-glass figure, leaving her slender legs exposed. Her left arm bore a thin sliver bracelet with a porcine iris on it, showing off her slender arms. Her fingernails were painted with a fresh coat of elegant blood red polish. Neal caught a whiff of lavender and orange peel swimming in musk. "You, ah, certainly know how to pull out all the stops."

"Thank you," Calla said, taking a sip of her black and tan, "Oh, sorry, where are my manners, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, I could go for a drink," Neal replied, "That black and tan any good?"

"Yes,"' Calla answered.

Just than the bartender, noticing the new customer, walked up to the pair. Neal looked over to the man. "I'll have what she's having." Neal told him.

As the bartender walked off to get the cocktail, Calla said, "So I guess you've never been here before."

"What was your first clue?" Neal asked.

"Well," Calla began, "You don't what drinks are good, Jack already said you were new, and _Jack _didn't know where this place was until I told him."

"Point made," Neal said, the bar tender placed the bottle of black and tan on the bar as Neal said, "So, you and Jack had met up before?"

"A couple of times," Calla admitted, "When I was in town for work. "

"And that work is an assassin?" Neal asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Calla asked.

"I just curious," Neal said, "I've been summoned by my enigmatic, immortal boss in the middle of the night to meet with a glamorous assassin who looks way too young to be in that line work and has apparently taken a keen interest in me. Can you blame?"

"I can try," Calla joked, "And yes, I am an assassin, but I have never done a job on Earth, and I only take jobs that I deem are for a worthy cause, such as taking out a dictator. As for my age, I am eighteen."

Neal tried his best to hide his shock and horror. _"Eighteen?" _He thought to himself, _"But she's the most infamous assassin in eight galaxies, Jack said. How does someone achieve that at eighteen?"_

As if to answer Neal's unspoken question , Calla said, "Part of my infamy had to do with my name, or rather, my last name. My father, you see, is the vicious War Lord Claudio Strigoi, who is twice as infamous as I am for his fierceness in battle, and his cruelty and some of his outrageous behavior. One of my earliest memories is walking him letting his favorite wife, Jenna, lick the blood of his latest victim off his hands."

Neal cringed as he pictured the gruesome scene in his mind.

"I know," Calla said, evenly , "But it was all I'd ever known, so I got somewhat desensitized to it."

"_Some what_?" Neal said in disbelief,'' you just said that like you just accidently walked in on him in the bathroom!"

"And that reaction," Calla said, "I why I don't talk about my childhood. That and I'm trying to keep the an air of mystery about myself, but enough people make the connection for my heritage to become part of street cred, although me and my father aren't on speaking terms at the moment. Same thing with my mother. And all of my stepmothers. I do keep in touch with a couple of my sisters, though. But anyway, I ran away when I was thirteen, trained with the Sisters Of The Golden Skull for two years, left the Temple when I was fifteen and went free lance, and did my first job, never looked back. So enough about me, what about you?"

Neal didn't respond. He was unsure about telling her anything.

"Come on," Calla encouraged him, " I just gave you a brief history of my life. You gotta give me a little something. At least tell how long you've been working with Torchwood."

"They recruited me two weeks ago," Neal began, "But this was my first official day on the job."

"Oh, well, you've certainly had an interesting first day," Calla observed, "Raptors, assassins,..."

"Oh, yeah," Neal agreed, "It's been interesting."

"So, why such the long wait?" Calla asked.

"Excuse me?'' Neal asked.

"If they recruited you two weeks ago, why'd you only start today?" Calla looked like she knew whatever the reason was, it was going to be a great story.

"Before I work with Torchwood, I was a consult with the FBI in New York," Neal began, "Really liked it there, but things took a bad turn and I had to leave. And then _that _went horribly wrong and I wound up stranded in France. That's when I stumbled on to a Torchwood investigation and when they found out who I was, and I explained that I wasn't intentionally trying to spy on them, Jack figured having someone with my skills could be useful, he gave me a job offer, and I jumped at it. But because of the events that caused me to have to leave New York in the first place Jack had to use a few of his contacts so that I could get here without being arrested."

"For what?" Calla asked, completely absorbed in Neal's tale.

"_That's _a long story." Neal said.

"Okay," Calla said, deciding not push the issue, she could back to it latter if she wanted, "Then kind of skills do you have? While the members of the Torchwood team usually have some skills in common, each tend to have their own unique talents."

"I'm a con man," Neal responded, deciding to tell the truth for once," And an art thief and the forger. But I was only ever convicted on the forgery."

"Wait, didn't you just say you worked with the FBI?" Calla asked, "I know I'm not from America, but last time I check that was a law enforcement organization."

"I was a confidential informant while serving a four-year sentence for escaping from prison," Neal explained.

"And I assume they were going to throw you back in jail for some bad thing you had done," Calla guessed.

"I've done a lot of bad things," Neal admitted, "But nothing that could possibly warrant the past month. And, I'm not really suppose to tell anyone about this, but Jack came to visit me when I was still in hiding to get my side of what actually happened, and he agreed. And apparently so did the Attorney General."

Calla let out a little laugh. "That one never could say no to Jack."

"I'll take your word for it," Neal said, "So anyway, that was the reason for the delay." He took a gulp of his drink. "So, can we down to business now?"

"Of course," Calla said, than look at Neal in anticipation.

After a moment, Neal asked, "Could you please tell me what the business is?"

"Jack didn't tell you?" Calla asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

"No, he just told me to where to come, what you would be wearing and to be careful." Neal answered, "So, exactly why are we here?"

Calla looked exasperated as she picked up a black leather purse from the bar, and tumbled through it saying, "I'm surprised that I'm surprised. I figured he didn't tell anyone about this." She pulled a small blood red glass bottle and held out so Neal could see it, "This," she explained, putting it on the counter, "I my special brand of poison. Make it myself, from my own secret recipe, a precise mixture of sciaenid, hemlock, rhubarb leaves, and an overdose of sleeping tablets. Kills a target almost instantly. Jack contacted me yesterday asking if he could buy a bottle."

"Why would Jack need to buy poison?" Neal asked, being careful to hide the fact that this development worried him.

"He wouldn't say," Calla said, turning the bottle back and forth, "Normally I wouldn't sell it to anyone one, but knowing Jack he's probably not going to do anything too horrible with it."

"How much was Jack going to pay you?"

"Two grand," Calla answered.

"That seems a lot for a bottle of poison." Neal observed.

"I told you, this poison is _special," _Calla said, "Made with precise measurements of the exact ingredients, so that it works perfectly. If you even get it a bit off and any of number of things could go wrong, from the target not dying as quickly as you intended, to the batch littlerly blowing up in your face, and trust me you do _not _want that to happen. But," She took a sip of her drink, "It's very effective. For example, if one needs to kill the tyrant of pitiful excuse of a country, on a level three planet, with this all one would have to do to dispatch him would be to disguise yourself as the Royal Food Tester, sprinkle a little bit on his plate when no one's looking, after you taste it, if you can, but take the antidote beforehand if you can't, and next thing you know, he's dead on the floor, and you escape during the meyley that fallows. Quick, clean, in and out."

"That's a very specific example," Neal said, "That ever happen to you?"

"Maybe," Calla teased, smiling slyly, "And you don't have the two grand, do you?"

"What was your first clue?" Neal asked.

"Well, Jack didn't even tell you why we were meeting, "Calla noted, "And you're stalling."

"I am not stalling," Neal said, in mock indignation, "But yes, all I have on he is nineteen quid." He pulled the money out of his jacket and put it on the counter. "Will it do?"

"Well," Calla said, leaning towards Neal a bit, "That's a far cry from the 2 grand I was promised, but-" She reached out, and ran her hand through Neal's hair, "Perhaps we arrange another form of payment if you know what I mean." She whispered in his ear, "There's a room upstairs. We could, a, rent it for the night."

Neal jerked his head back as he realized what she meant. "Hold on there a second, Calla. You're beautiful, and seem like a great person but...you're eighteen, I'm thirty-five. That's a big age difference."

"But it's legal," Calla said, "You're not gonna go back to jail for it."

"That's not it," Neal replied, "When you hit your mid-life crisis, I'll be eligible for Social Security, or a Pention, or whatever they call it here, I won't be able to keep up with you and this will never work."

Calla leaned back and smiled at him. "Oh, you're sweet Neal, but I wasn't thinking something so-long term." And then she lugged forwards and kiss him. And to his surprised, Neal found himself kissing her back. The two leaned back and looked at each other. "How much does a night cost?" Neal asked.

"Ten Pounds, but it's still really nice."Calla said.

"Might leave me enough to pay for the drinks," Neal said, then turned to bar and called out, "Excuse me, bartender."

The next morning Neal was the first one of them to wake up, holding the sleeping Calla in his arms. He looked over to the brass clock on the oak bedside table, and saw it 6:02. He needed to get to work. He looked over at Calla. She was lying on her side, her body moving from her breathing. She looked so...angelic. He couldn't bring himself to wake her up, but he couldn't leave without telling her either. She sat up, and opened the draw and sure enough, there was a pen and note pad inside. He sat on the side of her bed, and wrote, _Had to go to work. Didn't want to wake you up. Sorry.-Neal_.

He sat the pad down on the table and walked to space by the foot of the bed, where his shirt had been discarded the night before. The lien felt cool against his skin as he put it on. As he did the second to last button, he noticed the thin pink line that ran down the length of his shoulder now. He had woke up the day before and it was almost completely healed, and Martha took the stitches out, and the only evidence that he was ever hurt was this scar. The scar that last night, after, Calla traced over and over with her finger. Finishing buttoning up the shirt, he walked over to the door, and picked up his jacket, which Calla had ripped off of him before the door was even fully close. As he was putting it on, he heard Calla's voice from behind him saying, "Hey."

He turned around to see Calla lying in bed with a sleepy smile on her face. "Gonna run away before I start crying?"

"No," Neal said, walking back over to her, "Just have to go to work. " He sat down on the edge beside her. "Besides, you said yourself this wasn't , I believe the words you used were "anything so long term.""

"That's true," Calla admitted, sitting up, "But after last night I think I might want to revise that arrangement. "

Neal smiled from ear to ear. "And what would this arrangement be?"

Calla got out of the bed and began to put her underwear back on. "Well, I have to head out today but maybe when I'm back in town, we can meet up like this again."

"So that's all I am to you?" Neal asked, "Someone to mess around with when you don't have anything else to do?"

"No," Calla said, taking Neal's hand and looking up at him in a way that reminded him that even though she was legally an adult she was barely so and still a child in some sense of the word, making him feel a pang of guilt for they did, "It's just I don't know when I'll be back here again and, in case one of us should run into someone else, we should be free to pursue that relationship, at least for now, don't you think?"

"That could work," Neal said, "But before we part ways I have one more thing I want to give you." Then he kissed her again, and she kissed back. When their lips parted Calla said, "Then I guess I," She reached over the bed and picked the bottle of poison up from the bed side table, and handed it to Neal, "Should give you this. You've more than earned it."

"Thanks," Neal replied. Then, sharing one more kiss, they said goodbye and parted ways.

When Neal walked into work, everyone was already there. He started to look for Jack to give him the poison. Seeing Rex, he said, "Hey, Rex, have you seen Jack?"

"No," Turning around. Seeing Neal's slightly wrinkled clothing and the lip imprint on his neck that he had unsuccessfully tried to hide, Rex busted out laughing. "Guess that date went pretty well last night."

Neal said nothing, and walked on. Seeing Violet he gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, have you seen Jack?"

"In his office," Violet said, pointing to the left, and giving Neal a sly smile.

_"How could see know?" _ Neal thought as he walked into Jack's office.

Jack was pacing the floor but looked up when he felt Neal's presence. "Oh," Jack said, walking towards Neal, " Just the person I was waiting on. Come in."

Neal walked in, meeting Jack halfway. He handed Jack the bottle saying, "Sorry I didn't get this to you last night. Things...took a bit of an unexpected turn."

"I can see that," Jack said smiling mischievously, "I did warn you."

Neal had the feeling it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**White Collar, Torchwood The Bancock Saints, Splice **_**Or **_**Decoys. **_

After that, not much happened for a little bit. Sure, there was a Riff spike every now and then, but no dangerous stuff came through, save one Weevil. It was somewhat boring, but there was still an unknown threat in the air, like a clam before the storm. This was Cardiff after all.

One advantage to lull though, was Neal had to time to get use to his new home. He finished his apartment with a chair and a small pink stature of liberty her found while shopping for plates, there wasn't room for much else, even a table. But he got use to eating on his bed, actually he got rather good at it, not spilling a drop of anything on the sheets. He wall-papered most of the apartment with drawings, mostly of people. Violet said it made it looked like serial killer lived there.

Violet came over practically every night to work on that book of nature, and how to survive off it. She would write about what plants were edible, what plants were poisonous, how to kill a buck, field dress it, butcher it, run a trout line, and Neal would draw pictures to go along with it. More than once she wound up falling asleep, and spending the night. In these long sessions they both found that there was always more to learn about the other.

"So you've really only ever had two boyfriends?" He asked one time, as he drew a picture of a danilion.

"Yep." Violet answered, pulling out another piece of paper, "Well, three if you count the forty-eight hour fling I had with a mechanic in So Ho."

"Who were they, may I ask?"

"Well, " Violet said, smiling and cocking her head in thought, "And you're gonna love this, and assaian name David Mannix. "

Neal let out a small laugh. "I guess we have similar taste."

"Well, only somewhat." Violet replied, "Calla's more of a mysterious, sultry secret agent woman, while Mannix is more of a _Bannock Saint _ wannabe."

"The other?" Neal asked.

Violet casted her eyes down and paused before saying in a very small voice, "Michael."

"Oh," Neal said. He knew that Michael was one of the two boys and one girl that she teamed up with at the Emerald Eye Training Center, who forced her to appraise for the their slave trading operation after the Emerald Eye was dismantled. He also knew Michael was the Leopold to the other boy, Declan's Lobe. "How long did it-"

"Up into the end," Violet emitted, "But it was a very toxic relationship. He loved Declan more than he loved me."

They both looked down uncomfortably for a moment, and were quiet then Violet said, "So, how many girlfriends have you have?"

''Serious relationships or relationships in general?" Neal asked.

"Both." Violet said.

"Well, I've had several girlfriends over the years but not many serious ones," Neal explained, "The most serious one I ever had was Kate. We would've got married if..." His voice trailed off.

He didn't have to finish that sentence. Violet already knew all about it. "I'm sorry."She said, reaching her hand across the bed and gentle touching his.

"You know, I think you would've liked her." Neal said, "And she would've liked you too."

"Even if I do monopolize most of your time?" Violet asked.

"Hey, it's not like either of us have anything else to do." Neal said.

Violet laughed a little, breaking the melancholy of the moment. "What about Sara? Were you two serious when you left?"

"I honestly have no clue." Neal said, " But I think we might have been getting there."

And it wasn't one way. Neal talked about his life before the two had met, eventually telling her everything from the first time he ever picked a pocket to the disastrous last few weeks of career as a consultant with the F.B. I. They became very good friends.

It was during one of those sessions, they recived a late night call. Neal had been trying to diagram a method of making clothing last longer by cutting collars and cuffs off and sewing them back on reversed, so that the frayed part was hidden-not exactly natured involved but a good trick to know-when Neal's burner rang. The two looked nervously at each other as Neal picked it up. "Yes, Jack?" Neal answered.

"There's been some kind of disturbance at Colman Labs." Jack explained, "We've confiscated alien artifacts from them in the past, so we're gonna check it out, be there in ten. Oh, and do you have any idea where Violet is? She's not answering her phone."

"Yeah, she's with me." Neal said, looking over at the girl, "We're be there in ten." Then hang up.

"What's going on?" Violet asked, already getting up from the table and putting on her jacket.

"Some sort of disturbance at a place called Colman Labs," Neal said, grabbing his own leather jacket.

"Ah, I remember those guys," Violet said, "Had to confiscate a bunch of alien herbs a two months ago."

"I think it might be a bit worst that this time," Neal said, putting his fedora on and walking out the door with Violet trailing behind him.

A ten minute drive later, Violet parked her scooter in front of a large bright white building. As the pair dismounted, Martha showed up in the door way and gestured her them to come inside.

"We got started without you," Martha told them when they got to the doorway. As they walked down the hall Neal asked, "So, what happened?"

"We're still not sure, really." Martha admitted, "We've been searching, but we haven't found anything yet, and what's left of the staff is being very uncorpotive. All we know so far is, two people are dead, one's and comma and might not make it, and six are seriously injured, four of those might not make it either there's several pieces of broken furniture, and there's a giant hole in the wall."

"A what?" Neal asked.

They walked into a room where Jack and Gwen were trying to get the story of what happened from a tall, balding man in a white coat, to no avail, but the most starling thing about the scene was the giant whole in the back wall. It wasn't circular, it was some kind of other shape, but Neal couldn't put his finger on what it was. He leaned over to Violet and asked, "What does that look like to you?"

Violet stared at the hole. She wasn't sure what it was either. She stinted at it."I don't know."

Just then were distracted by Gwen saying, "We're not gonna back off of this! Tell us what happened here!"

Neal looked over at Gwen, Jack , and the man in the chair. Jack took notice of the newcomers for the first time. "Neal, Violet, allow me to introduce you to Dr. Raymond Morgan, the Head Researcher here at Colman Laboratories." Dr. Morgan looked up at Neal with an almost contemptuous look. The man didn't appear to restrained in any way, so Neal had no clue what his problem was.

"Nice to meet you." Neal said, looking back at him.

"We've been trying to figure what caused that," Jack continued, gesturing towards the hole in the wall, "And the deaths and injuries, but he won't tell us anything, and he instructed the rest of the staff that's not currently in hospital to do the same, so we're hitting a couple of brick walls." Then Jack got idea. "Hey, Neal, you pick up any interrogation skills?"

"I'll see what I can do." Neal said. Then he proceeded to walk over to Dr. Morgan as slowly as he could, trying to figure out how he would get this guy to talk. _"Come, Neal, think," _ He thought to himself, _"What would Peter do?" _

He finally got over to Dr. Morgan, then leered down at him and said, "Listen, we know something happened here, and we know it's alien. We've caught you with alien tech in the past. Remember the herbs?"

Dr. Morgan said nothing. Neal hadn't expected him to. Gwen was really more equipped for this than he was, but he didn't mention it. Instead Neal grabbed the empty chair beside him, turned it so that it was facing Dr. Morgan and sat down. "Now whatever this is, it looks to be a lot more serious than those herbs, and I think it's pretty obvious that you can't handle it. Now, two people have died already and I from what I heard five more people are likely to die. Don't let it get any worse."

"Hey guys," Violet said, standing over by the hole, "I think I know what made this, or at least what it looks like."

"And what's that?" Gwen asked, looking up.

They all watch as Violet stood in front of the hole, which was almost exactly her height, as she said, "A person."

They all looked at each other with shocked expressions. It made perfect sense, but no ordinary human could inflict this kind of damage. "Is that true?" Neal asked, turning back to Dr. Morgan. "Were you holding someone prisoner here?"

"What's make you think they were a prisoner?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"Well whoever it was obviously didn't want to be here." Neal said, gesturing around the room, which aside from the hole in the wall also contained the remains of a table and chairs which had been smashed to smithereens.

"But it can't be an ordainary human." Gwen pointed out, "I mean they forced their way through a bloody wall."

"Okay, Dr. Morgan." Jack said, "I think it's time we have the truth."

"It's a little hard to explain," Dr. Morgan said, "I'll have to show you." Then he got, started to walk out and said, "Please fallow me."

"A year ago we found samples of alien DNA." Dr. Morgan explained as they walked down an empty hall, "We mixed it with human female DNA."

"Are you telling me you created a human-alien hybrid?" Jack asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes," Dr. Morgan replied, "Although now that you say it out loud I realize how bad it sounds."

"But why would you even do that?" Gwen asked, "I mean, you're a pharmaceutical company."

"We were hoping that by studying the DNA and anti-bodies we could find a cure for humanities most deadly diseases."

"Kind of like _Splice _?" Violet asked.

Dr. Morgan looked exasperated, but said, "Yes, if you like."

Neal looked over to her and whispered, _ " Splice? _ Really?'

"I didn't think it was a great movie." Violet whispered back.

"And this hybrid was it-" Neal began, cringing as they passed a blood smear on the wall, "Was it what did this?"

"Yes," Dr. Morgan said, opening a door. They all stood still when they what was in there.

In the center of the room was a huge glass chamber that had a gapping jagged hold in the center, the floor was stored with glass and blood and clear fluid.

"This is where it started," Dr. Morgan explained, "We had her in a developmental chamber so she would grow faster."

"She?" Martha asked.

"We, ah, determined the gender was female," Dr. Morgan explained, "She would even sometimes look like a completely human female. We never could figure out how she did it."

"Dr. Morgan, do you have any security footage of the break out?" Jack asked.

"She broke several cameras, but we should at least have some of it." Dr. Morgan answered.

"We need to see it."

Dr. Morgan led them to the security and put a tape into one of the camera monitors. The screen lit up and the room they had just been in appeared except it was cleaner and the development chamber was whole, and there was what appeared to be a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, who appeared to be sleeping. Everything seemed to be going alright until a man with brown hair, wearing a white lab coat steeped in. He looked at some of the controls, then froze in his place. After a moment he looked around, as if trying to see where a sound had come from. Then he looked up at the chamber, just staring at it. Then he walked over to, as if in a trance. He stopped in front of the chamber, and looked down at it. Then, suddenly, the young woman's eye's opened and she lunged forward, breaking through the glass and grabbing the man's neck. She held his throat in her hands for a few minutes, and the man struggled but his struggling got weaker and weaker, until at last, he stopped, she let go, and he fell to the ground, dead. She pushed herself out of the tank, and stood there a moment. A bright light slide down her body, and she went from a human woman to a wiry green creature with trendils running down from her head. She stormed out of room. Then went on forty minute rampage through the building, smashing everything in her path, including the security guards and scientist and lab techs and even a couple of janitors who dared attack her. The most bizarre thing was, in the middle of her rampage, she grabbed one of her attackers-a fair skinned lab tech with blonde hair-slammed him up against the wall and kissed him. The frightened young man hit the creature and kicked at her until the fruststrated creature slammed his head against the wall and let his crumpled body fall to the ground.

When they had finished watching the tape they were all quiet for a moment, then Jack said bleakly, "We got a problem."

"Other than the obvious, War World Two?" Rex responded.

"Yes, cause I know what that is," Jack said, "It's a Ged. Or rather a Ged hybrid."

"A Ged?" Gwen asked.

"An alien from the planet Zircon," Jack said, "They're dangerously strong, aggressive, and in their early twenties the females have the unstoppable urge to mate."

"That explains why she kissed a lab tech in the middle of a battle for her life." Gwen said.

"Yeah, and it's only going to get worst." Jack said, "She is going to try to charm every man she meets until she can seduce one and get pregnant. And if that happens-"

"What?" Violet asked, "What happens if she gets pregnant?"

"The offspring would be a monster that could destroy the human race." Jack answered.

"Okay," Neal said, "So we have a huge problem."

"We've just went from _Splice _to _Decoys," _Violet added.

"Yeah," Jack said, "I know. And yes, we have."

"I didn't know," Dr. Morgan said, "I swear I had no idea."

"That doesn't matter now," Jack said, "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"She's never been out of the chamber until today!" Dr. Morgan exclaimed.

"Well was there anyone who might have seen which direction she was going after the break out?" Jack asked.

"A couple of securitry guards ran after her." Dr. Morgan said, "Came back five minutes later limping with broken bones. They're in hospital now."

"Do they have names?" Gwen asked.

"Jim Rollins Chase Blank." Dr. Morgan answered.

As they walked out of the building Jack started giving out orders. "Rex, find out what hospital Rollins and Blank were sent to, Gwen listen to police reports in case anyone reported a necked woman. "

"If she's still necked, she probably couldn't have gotten far." Violet pointed out.

"If?" Rex said, typing on the computer in the van.

"Well, she could get clothes somewhere." Violet said.

Meanwhile in the middle of the city, the Ged hybrid was walking around trough the city, necked as a jay bird, looking about in a daze, unaware of the people staring at her. All of a sudden a voice called out to her, "Miss? Miss?!"

She turned around to see a thin young man with dark brown and brown eyes walking up to her. "Do you need help?"

"I don't know," She said, sounding confused, " I not sure where I-"

He draped his leather jacket over her, "Let's get out of the cold and get you some clothes, okay? Look, my name's Colin, what's your?"

"I don't know," She said as Colin lead her away ,"I don't think I have one."

After they made the walk to Colin's flat, he sat the slender girl down on his futon, and said, "Okay, I think a-lady friend of mind left some clothes here, I'll find them, you can put those on, and then we'll get you to a hospital, okay?" Then he went into his room to retrieve the clothes.

"Why do I need to go a hospital?" She asked.

"Because you're walking around in a daze, completely necked, and to top it all off you don't even know your own name." Colin called from the other room. He came back in the lounge carrying a pair of kakis and a long sleeve button up blue and red checkered shirt. " You can slip these on in the bathroom." He said, "It's in the bedroom, on the left." She walked up to him and took the clothes. "Sorry, there's no underwear, she didn't leave any over here."

"That's okay," The young woman said, taking the clothes and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She put on the shirt and kakis and looked at herself in the mirror. The fog that was in her head was starting to clear away and she knew what she had to do. She had to mate. That boy out there would do perfectly. She ran her fingers through her hair, toss it about, popped three buttons on the shirt, and walked out of the bathroom.

"You ready to go?" Colin said.

"You know," She said, walking towards him, "I don't really thing I need to go to the hospital."

"I know your probably scared," Colin said, "But we need to get you help."

"You helped me," She said, getting so close to him that they were mere inches away, "Maybe I should thank you for it." Then she kissed him. Startled, Colin pulled back, shouting, "W-What the bloody Hell are you doing?!"

"Come on, Colin," The young woman said, "Don't tell me you don't want to."

Colin had to admit, she was quite beautiful. Tall and slender, with an hour glass waist, long blonde hair that went past her shoulder, big blue eyes, and soft but striking features. No, it was wrong. Clearly something turmeric had happened to her, and because of that trauma she was attracted to rescuer. It would be taking advantage of her. "Look, you've obviously suffered a trauma," Colin said, backing away, "You don't know what you're doing. I-"

Suddenly the young woman grabbed him by his hair, saying through gritted teeth, "I do know what I'm doing!" Then she slammed him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. She looked around, enraged, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what else she could at the moment she speed out of the room, down the hallway, knocking over a dark-haired girl in a waitress uniform, and down the stairs. The dark-haired girl, whose name-tag said Janie, stood herself up, dusted herself off, and looked around, but the blonde blur that hand knocked her over was gone. Then she turned around, and saw her neighbor's door was opened. That worried her a bit. She walked into the apartment calling out, "Colin?" Then she saw him, lying on the floor, his blood on the wall. She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

At the same time all this was going on, the team were talking to the two security guards who had fallowed the Ged Hybrid. Martha and Rex took Rollins, Gwen and Jack interviewed Blank, Violet and Neal stayed behind in the van, looking on security cameras and police scanners for any sign of the woman. Jack decided that, due to the circumstances, it was best if they split up in teams of one girl, one boy. That's how Violet was the one who heard the call about a boy in his early twenties being brought into the hospital, and recognized the address. She jumped out of the van and ran into the hospital, Neal running trying to catch up with her, asking her what was going on. She got up to the emergency entrance just as they were pulling him out of the ambulance. "Colin!" She cried out, as one of the paramedics tried to push her away, saying "Sorry, Miss, you can't-"

"It's alright, we're special opps," Neal said, catching up with Violet.

"He's telling the truth," A weak voice said from a gurney. Violet pushed her way through the mess of paramedics to find the boy who worked at the food truck where she got lunch a lot, the sweet one who always flirted with her, now semi-conscious with blood shining off of his dark-brown hair.

"Oh, Colin," She said in a weepy voice, "Who did this to you?"

"A girl..." Colin moaned, "She was walking around in a daze, necked, I was trying to help her..."

"We have to get him in," A paramedic said, gently pushing her aside. Then they carted him off, the one of them braking orders. Neal pulled Violet, close to him. "Neal did you hear what he said?" She whispered.

"Yeah," Neal said, "I did."

"We have to go tell Jack." Violet said.

Jack and Gwen were talking to Chase Blank, a man of twenty-five with a ruddy complexion, only to find that he had no idea where the Ged Hybrid had gone because he was distracted by the searing pain of his broken arm, and broken kneecap. Just when they were about to give up on finding out where she went and try to think of another plan, Neal and Violet ran in, Neal saying, "Jack, I think we have a lead."

"What is it?"Jack said, turning around, surprised to see the two.

"You know, Colin, that boy who works at that food truck a couple of blocks away from us..."Violet began.

"Don't know him, but I know the food truck," Jack said, "We've been eating nothing but the sheep from that place for weeks."

"Anyway,'' Violet said, annoyed at being interrupted especially when it was this important, "While we were looking through the CCTV footage, I heard the scanner say something about a boy in his early twenties with serve head injuries coming in from his place, I got out of the van and sure enough, it was Colin. I asked who did this to you, and he says something about trying to help in a girl who was in a daze, and necked."

"And you think that this girl who attacked Colin is the Ged Hybrid." Jack said.

"Why else would we be in here?" Violet asked, as if it was obvious.

"What do we do now?" Neal asked.

"You two find where they took Colin, and if he makes it, find out what happened, call us if the staff gives you any trouble, if this is something separate I want to know as soon as possible, because the rest of us are going to Colin's flat and starting spreading out from there." Jack said. He pulled out a walky-talky and spoke into it, "Rex, we found an lead, meet me outside."

The sun had rose by the time Neal and Violet were able to talk to Colin. Violet covered her mouth when she saw him. His hair had been shaven off, and there were stitches running down his head, and he looked pale, sickly, and weak. But somehow, he still maintained that sense of humor that she adored so much. "Oh, good, I got into Heaven somehow."

Violet smiled at him, "Sorry, you're alive."

"Then how am I looking at an angel?" He replied.

"Good one," She said, pulling up a chair and sitting beside his hospital bed, "Colin I want to talk to you about what happened. "

"What about it?" He asked.

"When they were taking you away you were saying something about a necked girl..."She began.

"Yes!" Colin said, "I was walking home and I saw this girl, she was completely necked, kind of in a daze and I asked her if she needed help. She didn't even know what her name was. I figure I could take her home to get some clothes on than take her to hospital. I gave her some clothes, directed her to the bathroom, and when she comes out she starts trying to-seduce me, for lack of a better term. I told her no, that she didn't know what she was doing. And that made her mad. So she threw me into the wall. "

Violet looked over at Neal. "That sounds like her."

"Sounds like who?" Colin asked, "What do you guys have to do with this?"

"Nothing," Violet said, "But by chance, what did you give her to wear?"

"A checked shirt," Colin said, "With three buttons popped, and kakis. No shoes though. Also she had a slender build, long blonde hair, and blue eyes."

"Thanks," Violet looked out, then she turned back to Colin, took his hand and said, "We gotta go now but I'll come back later, okay?"

"Your boyfriend over there okay with that?" Colin asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Violet said, standing up.

"See you later then," Colin said.

"See you later," Violet said, walking away.

As they walked down the hall, Neal pulled his phone out, and called Jack. "Jack, it was the Ged hybrid. She's wearing a checkered shirt, and kakis, but no shoes."

"No shoes?" Jack asked, surprised. It was a cold night, that cut a person to the bone if they were properly clothed, let alone not wearing any foot wear. "Really?"

"Yeah, can't figure that one out either," Neal said, "So what now?"

"Gwen and I took the west, and Martha and Rex took the east," Jack said, "You and Violet take the south, and we all meet in the north, but contact me if you find her. And you two stay close. Remember, Violet will be immune to her charms, and the Ged Hybrid will have no interest in her, but the minute she starts to get you away from the Hybrid, she'll be a threat."

"We'll keep that in mind." Neal said, then hung up.

"So, what's the plan?" Violet asked, as she and her friend walked off.

"We take the south of the building, contact Jack if we find her, and stay close to each other." Neal explained.

After a five minute drive, the pair was at the south of the building, walking up the now surprisingly nearly empty streets of Cardiff, guns out looking around for any sign of the rampaging hybrid. All of a sudden Violet asked, "So what do we do with this thing once we catch it?"

"I was hoping you would know," Neal emitted, "You're the one with more experience in this area."

"I've never done anything like this before either," Violet pointed out, "I just hope we don't have to anything ruthless tonight."

Meanwhile, to the east of the flat, Martha was having the same thoughts as Violet. "What happens to get girl once we get her?"

"Let's just focused on finding it right now, Martha," Rex said, "Besides can you really call it a girl?"

"She _is _female Rex," Martha retorted, "And she's young enough to be called a girl."

"_She _has killed two people Martha," Rex pointed out, "And five more might die and that's not counting that kid who just came in."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't shoot of her if it comes to it," Martha said, "But we should help her if we can."

Rex thought Martha was being soft but decided to hold his tongue. The last thing they needed was the two of them fighting. Just then he heard someone starting to sing. _"Da da dee, da da da. Da da dee dee da da da." _The voice of the singer was light and beautiful, the most beautiful voice Rex has ever heard. He suddenly felt the urge to face the source of the music, to go to it. He turned around and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen standing in front of him, singing, the beautiful song. He knew he had to go to her. He started walking to her, barely aware of someone calling out his name. He didn't care. He just wanted to go to singer, learn who she was, do whatever she wanted. Finally he got to the point where they were mere inches apart, and he was staring into her beautiful blue eyes. She had stopped singing. "Hi," She said to him. Her voice was as beautiful talking as when she was singing.

"Hi," Rex said back, "I'm Rex. What's your name?"

She didn't say anything for a minute, as if this question required some thought, then said, "Janie. Yes, that's what I've decided it is. Janie."

"That's a beautiful name," Rex commented, "What are you doing out here, Janie?"

"Looking for something, someone really." She answered.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked.

"I think," Janie said, grinning, "That maybe I was looking for you." And then she leaned in, and he felt her soft lips meet with his. Just then her also heard the sound of something hard hitting someone's head, and Janie collapsed to the ground. That snapped Rex out of the trance. Unfortunately he was still in too much shock to do anything but stare at Martha who was picking up the unconscious form of "Janie" and dragging her away, saying, "Are you gonna help me or what?"

"Oh. Right." Rex said, walking over quickly and grabbing Janie's feet, "Sorry."

"Actually I think the right word is thank you." Martha said.

Rex had to admit, he'd be a goner right now if it wasn't for Martha, so much for her being soft, so he simply said, "Yeah, thanks."

The team regrouped, went back to the Hub, and put the still uncurious Janie in the vault. After they had sat down, they all looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, than Gwen said, " All right, I'll be the one to say what no one else wants to: what's the lest horrible thing we can do here?"

They all turned their stares to her. 'Well it's not like we're all thinking it," Gwen said, "She's killed two people and hurt who knows how more, and that can't go unpunished, she's most certainly too dangerous to just be let out, but at the same time she didn't ask to be made, we can't punish her for that."

"But like you said, that deaths of the two people from Colman Labs _can't _go unpunished," Rex said, "And besides, I don't see anything we can do with her, but put her in the vault."

"Maybe there's some way we can stop the urge to mate." Martha suggested, "Like a hysterectomy. And never being able to have her own children would deal with the humanity-destroying child problem, and serve as a bizarre sort of punishment."

"And what would happen to her then?" Neal asked.

"Well, if a hysterectomy can be preformed," Jack said, "but keep in mind I'm not sure that it can, we could Recon her, implant a perception filter, just to be safe, and relocate her."

"Yeah, but _can _a hysterectomy actually be preformed?" Violet asked.

"I don't know," Jack emitted. Then after a moment of thought, he looked at Violet and asked, "You knew a surgeon in the Mart right?"

"Yeah, Helen," Violet said, "Real decent lady. Why?"

"Did she have knowledge of alien anatomies?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Violet answered, "She even had some diagrams and examples of alien bodies. She showed them to me once...oh, I see what you're getting at here."

"Then can you tell the rest of us?" Gwen asked.

"We can contact her, and get her opinion on this idea," Jack explained, "Maybe she can even help if we need it."

"That could work," Martha said, "Can you contact her, Violet?"

"If we go to the Mart, yeah." Violet said, "Can I get a ride, Jack?"

"Certainly," Jack said, standing up. Violet stood up , walked over to him, and excepted his arm when he extended it for her to take. He pushed some buttons on his Vortex Manipulator, and the two disappeared in a flash of light.

"I can never get use to that," Rex said, "No matter how many times I see him do that I just can't get use to it."

"So," Neal began, "What do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do right now," Gwen said, "Go about the day as usual, keep an eye on the Riff, and keep one eye her."

They were all still looking at the screen in the vault, watching Janie, as she started to stir, get up and look around in confusion.

Jack and Violet were gone for nearly half day. Through that day the team watched all the Riff monitors, made awkward small talk with each other, all the while keeping one eye on the vault, particularly Janie's cell. She was strangely inactive considering she was an impulsive, aggressive alien hybrid who had been pistol whipped in left in a glass cell. Which would've been fine except that she was huddled in a corner, hugging her legs with her face in ground in the whole time. But then, suddenly, she stood up, walked over to the glass window, and started banging on it, screaming, "Hey! Hey! Let me out of here! I haven't done anything! Who are you people anyway?! Who are you?!" And then she started banging her head against the wall, just screaming, blood sreming on the window. Neal was the first to react, running into the vault. It was probably stupid to go in without a plan, but he was _not _about to let her die. He stopped in front of her cell going, "Janie, Janie, stop!" For some reason, that got her to stop. They just stared at each other for a moment, staring as the blood trickled down her face. Gwen took over from there. "Martha, get her out of there and take him to the infirmary, fix her up then we'll put her back here." As Martha pulled the dazed girl out of the vault she grabbed a hold of Neal's arm and weakly pleaded, "Please, don't leave me." Neal looked over at Gwen. "Martha will be in there, it can't hurt for me to be the one guarding her."

Gwen stared at the scene before her with a very hard stare then finally said, "Alright, but keep your gun out."

"There you go," Martha said, putting the last stitch in her head, "All done. Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No," Janie emitted.

"Wasn't bad enough for you to rip my arm up," Neal said, switching the hand his gun was in, and rubbing the bloody cuts where Janie's nails had broke the skin.

"Sorry," Janie said, albeit rather emotionlessly, staring into space.

Neal stood up and walked in front of Janie, crouching down so they were face to face. "I have to take you back to the vault now, alright?"

Janie didn't say anything. She didn't make it easy for him either. Neal had to physically pull her up, but as lest she moved with him, the two of them in lock-step. Out of nowhere she asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

That stopped Neal in tracks. He didn't know what to say. He could tell she was scared, but at the same time he knew she could fly into a rage if she didn't like what they were planning. But at the same time he felt she deserved to know the truth. Maybe if he explained their reasons, she would understand why it had to be like this. "Janie, you have to understand," He began, trying his best to be gentle, "You've killed two people. Five more of the people you attacked might die. You attacked that boy who tried to help you for no good reason, you nearly killed him. And should you become pregnant the offspring could be so dangerous that it could wipe out humanity. That's why,-" His voice trailed off for a second, then he sighed, "We have perform what's called a hysterectomy. Basically, we're going to remove, I'm not certain, but I believe it's the ovaries that are removed. After this you won't be able to get pregnant. Then we're going to Recon you, I'm not sure what that means, then we'll relocate you."

She looked like she was going to be stick. She fell, to her knees, and her camaflauge snapped off and her real form, the wiry green body, the trindels coming out from her head, but she stilled looked weak and scared. Neal knelt down and held her tight, steadying her. "It's alright," He told her, "I got you."

Just they heard Jack's voice say, "What's going on here?"

Both Neal and Janie looked up to see, Jack standing next to woman with sort, neat, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing a button-up black shirt and black pants.

"She had an accident," Neal said quickly, "She had to had stitches. I was just taking her back-"

"Well, there's not much point in _that _now," Jack said, nodding towards his companion, "Neal, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Helen Rikers. Helen, this is Neal, and, um, for now let's just call her Janie."

Neal stood up, and carried Janie up with her. Helen walked up to them, and extended her hand for Neal to shake. He accepted it, asking, "Can you help her?"

Helen looked at the almost pitiful creature before her. "Yes," She said, "Yes I believe I can."

Together they half-carried, half-dragged Janie to a gurney in the infirmary. Foot, hand and waist restraints had been fascine on to the gurney in prep for the surgery. Janie didn't even try to fight back as they put her in them. But just before they put her under, she whispered to no one in particular, her voice pleading, "Please, just kill me."

Jack looked down at her, at mixture of bafflement, and pity in his eyes. "Why would we want to do that?"

"I...killed...those men..." She managed to get out, the tranilizer she had been given starting to take effect, "That...was... wrong...I know... that now. I...deserve... to die." At that point she full surcome to the andesitic, falling into a drug-induced sleep. Jack leaned in so that he was inches away from Janie's head and whispered, "Don't worry, when you wake up, you won't remember anything you did."

Martha looked up to him, as he moved his head back up. "We'll need everyone to clear the room now," She instructed.

They did as they were told and left, leaving only Martha, Helen and there reluctant patient.

Neal was sitting in a chair, watching anxiously as Violet paced back and forth, fidgeting, and ringing her hands, and running them through her hair. At last Neal could take watching her no longer. "Will you please stop?" Neal snapped, "You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry," Violet said, her voice with a bit of an edge, "I just-can't stay still when just seven feet away, that girl is being needlessly mutilated."

"It's not needless, Violet," Neal said, "She can't be allowed to reproduce, and she certainly can't be let out in the state she's in. At least this way she's got a possibly of a future beyond the vault."

Violet finally stood still. "I know," She admitted, "It just reminds me too much of...of..." She wanted to say, _of the things I join Torchwood to atone for, _but stopped short of saying it. She didn't want to make this about her.

Neal understood. He got up in walked over to her. "It's not like that," He reassured her, "There's nothing for you to atone for here, you've done nothing wrong." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," She whispered.

The moment was interrupted by Rex saying from behind them, "You know, this why everyone thinks you two are dating."

Neal and Violet broke the embrace and turned around to face their accuser. "We keep telling you," Neal said, "We're not dating."

"Then why is she over at your house practically every night?" Rex challenged. Rex lived a few floors above Neal and had noticed Violet's constant visits.

"How do you even know that?" Violet asked, inadvertly emitting to being there as much as Rex claimed.

"How do I know that?" Rex responded, "Come on Violet, whenever you bring food over you go up and offer me some."

Neal and Violet glanced at each other. She _did _ tend to do that a lot. "I only started doing that after I learned you living off condensed soups, and flavored noodles." Violet said defensively. She regretted it the minute she said it.

Now Gwen got involved. "You realize that implies this happens more often than Rex knew about."

Violet and Neal were quiet for a moment than at last Neal said, "Violet and I spend so much time together because we enjoy each other's company. And seriously guys, she brings Rose with her sometimes. Who brings their little sister on a date?"

Rex and Gwen looked at each other. They had to admit, Neal had point.

"And besides," Neal continued, "Kissing Violet would be like kissing my little sister."

Before the conversation could go any further Martha came out in bloody scrubs. "It's done."

Two hours later, a stunningly beautiful young woman woke up in a hospital. Only she didn't know it was a hospital. In fact she had no idea where she was, or for that matter WHO she was. And that terrified her, because there must me something dreadfully wrong if she didn't even know that. She whriled her head around, looking for anyone anything, any sign of help, and then she saw, setting in the corner, a man with dark brown hair, and grey eyes, looking as if he was waiting on her. "W-what's going on?" She asked, her alarm clear in her voice, "What is this place? Who are you? Who am I? What am I doing-"

"Shush, shush," The man said gently, "It's alright. You're in a hospital. As for name, it's Janie. Janie Smith. You've been in accident. That's why you have amnesia. But don't worry. I'm here to help you."

It took about two weeks for Jack to implant enough fake memories in Janie to have a decent cover story, and integrate her into solidity. Which worked out well, because that's also how long it took for Neal to forge all the documents she needed. He was the last one in the Hub the night he put the finishing touches on everything. Well, not exactly the last person, Jack was still there.

"You got that about done?" Jack asked, walking towards him.

"Just got it finished," Neal said, turning around and handing the thick file to Jack. "Here is everything from birth records to hospital documentation of the "car crash" that caused her to lose her memory and require a hysterectomy -and seriously, that's the best you could come up with? Never mind, now, if that's everything I'll be heading out."

He stepped away, but Jack grabbed his arm and said, "You, know, it's kind of late, maybe you should just stay here tonight." The look Jack was giving Neal told him the suggestion was anything but innocent. He quickly pulled his arm back. "It's only eight o'clock," Neal said, "I think I can make it." So saying, he grabbed his jacket, and walked out.

The night was dark, only lit by street lights. Neal was almost tempted to accept Jack offer. Almost being the operative word. He trudged on trough the night, and was only a block away from his flat when he heard it. It was woman's voice saying, "Leave me alone!" Neal didn't know why but her voice sounded somewhat familiar. Probably the American accent he supposed. But one thing he did know was, she sounded scared. He turned to look across the street, just as a male voice said "Come on, Sweetheart, we're just having a little fun." He looked over there, and saw four men surround a woman who was clearly terrified. They were clearly trying a heard into the alley. "Get away from me!" She screamed as one of the reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Neal had seen enough. "Hey!" He shouted, quickly walking across the way. They all turned to looked at Neal. One looked mad, like this stranger had some nerve for interfering with their game, one looked amused, as if he was happy for the challange, and two looked ready to fight. The woman, just stared, looking back and forth between the two groups her brown eyes wide with fear. "That's enough." Neal said, when he had gotten just a few inches away, "The woman clearly doesn't want to go with you."

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it, tough guy?" The angry one, who was all corded muscles and long limbs, challenged.

"You really don't want to know," Neal told him. The fighting skills he had recently picked up had never really been field-tested, and he was hoping they weren't about to be.

His hopes were dashed when Angry took a swing at him. Before his fist could connect with Neal's face, Neal grabbed, his wrist, and twisted it. The man screamed in agony as Neal continued to twist his wrist, and pulled it behind his back. Neal let it go and the brute fell to ground, clutching his now sprained wrist. One of the ones who looked ready to fight, one with short-cut brown hair, and an unattractive amount of bread stubble, took up where the last one had let, coming at Neal with a knife in his hand. This time Neal punched the man, and for good measured kneed him in the groin before he fell down, moaning. He now turned to the two remaining men, both of who were now considering their next move. "Now, you can leave this lady alone," Neal said, reaching into his jacket,""Or you can run for your life." To drive the point home he pulled out his handgun. "Do you like my gun?"

The men's eyes widened, and four of them ran in down the street as if their lives depended on it, quickly disappearing. Now there was only the unlucky woman to deal with. She had fallen over during the spectacle, and was now huddled in the corner in shock and fear. "Miss," He said, walking over and crouching in front of her, "Miss, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I-" She began, "I think so." And then she looked at her rescuer and the look of fear was replaced by a look of surprised. And this time a look of surprise crossed Neal's face too, because now he knew she sounded familiar.

"Alex?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Neal?" She exclaimed, equally surprised to see him as he was to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's kind of a long story," He said, helping her up, "What about you?"

"That's a long story too," She answered, " Thanks for saving me. I really thought they were gonna,-"

"Don't mention it," Neal said, draping his jacket over her shoulders, "Let's get you inside."

As they walked into Neal's flat, Alex commented, "So this is where you got off to."

Neal turned around and looked at her, surprised.

"I heard." She said flatly, shutting the door, "When someone goes on the lamb then somehow gets pardoned for it, word gets a-wow, you have a lot of time on your hands."

She staring at the wall full of drawings. "Not really," Neal said casually, "I made most of those on the train ride over here, I just couldn't think of anywhere else to put them. This place is kind of small if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed," Alex said, getting closer to wall and looking closely at a picture on green paper, "Hey, that's me."

Neal walked over to her, "I was just thinking about you, I guess."

"Nice to know you think about me," Alex said, "Lately whenever I think about you I wind up getting pissed off, which I know sounds really ungrateful since you just saved my life."

"I'm still glad I saved you," Neal said, leaning in and holding her waist.

Suddenly a smile crossed Alex face. "Now that I think about it, there is one way I can repay you." She turned around a pulled a glass bottle out of her purse. Neal took it from her and looked at it, "This is high-in stuff," He observed, "What are you doing with it in your purse?"

"I was planning on sneaking off somewhere and guzzling it down in place of dinner," Alex explained, "It's been one of those kinds of days."

"I think I can manage something to go with this," Neal said, looking at the wine bottle, "How does Welsh Rabbit sound? It's all I have the ingredients for."

"Cheese on bread and Red Wine," Alex mused, smiling, "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, then," Neal said, "Now that we have that settled, let me take care of the rest." He then took a block of cheese out of the fridge, and walked over to the stove. Then he noticed he still had his gun tucked in his pants, where he had put it after giving Alex his jacket. "Probably shouldn't walk around with this," He began, taking the gun out and holding it up for Alex to see, "In my pants." Then he set it on the counter.

"What are you doing with that anyway?" Alex asked.

"It's for work." Was all Neal said.

"And where do you work now?" Alex responded.

"Special Opts," Neal replied, "But that's all I can tell you."

"Yeah, but I didn't think things like that carried guns ," Alex said.

"Things like what?" Neal asked, turning to face her.

"Law enforcement," Alex said, "It's the only thing I can think of."

"Well, I'll admit there is some of that involved," Neal confessed, "But we're more than just a mere law enforcement agency, and I've said too much already so don't ask me anything else, but anyway, you that saying, keep clam and carry on?"

"Yeah?" Alex said, intrigued.

"Well, we have a similar, but somewhat different saying," Neal said, turning around, "Keep clam and carry a gun."

"Sounds like this is dangerous business, this job you've gotten yourself into," Alex said, "Is it where you learned those new fighting moves?"

"Oh, no," Neal said, taking two plates of toast covered with cheese sauce and setting them on the floor, "I've already told you way too, much, my boss would kill me if he knew I even let this much slip." He took two white mugs off the counter and put them on the floor.

"No fair," Alex said, sitting down on the floor and, pouring wine into each mug, "First you leave me out of the score of a lifetime, one that I had been looking for my entire life I might add, now you won't tell me what this special opts career you've found is."

Now they came to it. The reason why when Alex thought of Neal she got pissed. "I knew we'd get around to this eventually," He said.

"And we didn't get to it when I told you that that when I think about you I get mad?" Alex inquired, "Although, you did do a good job of changing the subject with the 'I'm still glad I saved you' comment. I mean seriously, how can I be angry at you after you say something like that?"

"Yeah, add that to the fact that I did just save you from a terrible fate just a little while ago." Neal pointed out.

"Stop making me feel grateful when I'm trying to be mad at you." Alex snapped.

"There's nothing I can do about it." Neal responded, "The treasure's gone. I gave my half to Mozzie when I took this job."

"Yeah, he mentioned that when I ran into him in Germany," Alex said casually.

"Do I even want to know what he was doing in Germany?" Neal asked.

"Actually looking for you," Alex said, taking a sip of wine, "Said someone told him they saw you there."

"Whoever told him that either told him a bold-faced lie or it was a case of mistaken identity because I was never in Germany," Neal said, sounding almost relieved, "Or at least not recently. "

"Yeah, while we're on the subject I don't think you have anything to worry about," Alex reassured him, "He didn't mention anything about the United Kingdom. You will not be having this conversation with him anytime soon." She took a bite of Welsh Rabbit before continuing, " He _did _however say in no uncertain terms that no one was touching that treasure until he found you. "

This worried need a bit. "Did he seem okay to you?" Neal asked, " I mean, we both know he was never playing with a full deck, but did it seem to you like he lost a few more cards?"

"Except for his new found obsession with finding you he seemed no more odd than usual," Alex said, then she cocked her head slightly and asked, "Why?"

"When I went to tell him goodbye, he didn't take it well," Neal explained, "He try to stop me from leaving. demanded to know where I was going, there was some crying, it was...a mess, just a mess."

"That does sound bad," Alex admitted, then she said, "Now, back to the treasure."

"Is there anymore we can say about it?" Neal asked, trying his best not to sound exasperated, "The authorities have the rest of it, and there's nothing to be done about it."

"That's not the point, Neal, and you know it," Alex replied, with just a hint of accusation, "You know what that meant to me and then you take right out from under me."

"Okay, first off," Neal began, "It wasn't me who took it, it was Mozzie. I didn't even know about it until after he had done it. Second off, even after that, you had ran off, again, that number you gave me stopped working, and we had no idea where you were. And if it helps I am sorry."

"It does a little," Alex admitted, "And those are good points. But just so you know, if I was the one who stole it I would have spilt with the both of you, equally."

"Equal Thirds?" Neal challenged.

"Okay, maybe not equally," Alex admitted.

Neal smiled. "I really am sorry things turned out like they did, Alex. "And in all honesty, that treasure you wanted so badly had been a lot more trouble than it's worth."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You and King Midas," She said, "Whiners."

"And I need more wine," Neal said, "Please."

Alex lifted the bottle and poured more in Neal's mug. "It's not all bad," She said, "You can't be arrested for-just about everything you ever did that was illegal."

"Uh hun," Neal said, biting off a piece of bread, "And think about what kind of power they have that they are able to do that, and what they could do to me if I cross them." He had no idea why he was bringing this up. Maybe he wanted to get the subject away from that stupid treasure. Maybe he just wanted to finally say it out loud. Maybe it was both.

"You think they can have that immunity taken away?"Alex asked, "And the pardons?"

"Well, there are some bells even they can't un ring, but some they can, and then unceremoniously through me out into the cold," Neal began, "And of course, there are worst things they can do to me."

Alex's eyes went wide. "Have they actually told you any of this? Have they threatened you?"

"No one's said anything out right, but I know it, my boss Jack knows it, the others know it," Neal said, "I get to be more trouble than I'm worth, I can be disposed of."

"So you're still beholden to a master," She said, with something in her voice that almost sounded like pity, "This one even curler than the last." The worst Peter could do to Neal was send him back to prison; the way Neal was talking now it sounded like his life was at risk if he stepped out of line.

"Not curler," Neal replied, "Just different. Besides, apparently, they cashed in a draw full of IOUs and did a notable amount of blackmailing to get me here, so they're not gonna toss their investment back at the first sign of trouble, as long as I earn my keep."

"And you earn your keep by-" Alex asked.

Neal gave her a look of 'you know I can't tell you that,' and said, "We've already been through this."

"Come on,'' Alex goateed, "Hypotedicly. "

"Okay, hypothetically," Neal agreed, "Hyptotedicly I do some forging when it's needed, but other than that I'm really just a glorified fetch-and-carrier who sometimes shoots at things."

"So it's a small organization, I guess," Alex said, "For you to have that many jobs, hyptotedicly."

"Well, hyptotedicly Jack wants to keep it small," Neal said, "Otherwise you get a big, spider-like organization where the fangs don't know what the spinneret is doing, and turns into a big mess."

"That makes sense, I guess," Alex said.

"So enough about me," Neal said, "What have you been up to?"

"I got into some trouble in Greece,'' Alex emitted, "Spent sixteen months in a Greek prison."

"Oh," Neal said, "Sorry to hear that. You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No," Alex assured him. Although suddenly she wasn't so talkative anymore.

"Alex," Neal began, gently.

"Neal, don't worry about it," Alex insisted, raising a hand up, "I really am fine." Then as if to make a point she took a bite of Welsh Rabbit and washed it down with the wine. "You know, you wouldn't think this flavor combination would be good but it is."

"Yeah," Neal replied, "It is. So, what are you doing in Cardiff?"

"I told you already," Alex said, smiling coyly, "It's a long story."

"I told my thing was a long story too," Neal began, "But I elaborated."

"I don't really know if we can call what you did elaborating," Alex responded.

Suddenly Neal got the feeling he knew why Alex was being so coy. "Alex," He began, "Are you planning another job?"

"If I told you no, would you believe me?" Alex asked.

"Probably not." Neal admitted.

Alex just smiled.

"So, what's the job?" Neal asked.

Alex acted a little apprehensive for a second than said, "There's a plane carrying Greek antiquities to a museum in the states. It's stopping here to refuel. I was hoping to grab the stuff when that happened."

"Were you looking for just one certain thing?" Neal asked.

"No," Alex said, "I'm going for all of it."

"Well then do you have some new friends I don't know about?" Neal asked.

"No," Alex said, "I would've asked you for help but you were missing."

"So you were going to steal a whole shipment of antiquities from a plan that I'm guessing is guarded, by yourself?" Neal asked.

"I admit it wasn't the most though out plan," Alex said.

"Not at all," Neal said, "Besides I'd think you want to stay away from Greek things for a while after your...recent experience."

Alex casted her eyes down.

That made Neal feel guilty and a bit concerned. "Alex," He said gently, placing a hand over hers, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Neal," Alex said, moving her hand away, "It's fine."

Neal got the feeling there was something more going on. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Alex paused a minute, then, realizing with everything that had happened tonight, she couldn't deny it, at least believably, Neal was no fool, she said, "I don't want to drag you into this."

"Since when do you not want to drag me into it?"Neal replied, " You just said you would have gone to me for help. Look, I got some powerful friends now, we might be able to help you, if you just tell me what's going on."

"Do you really think you're mysterious, dangerous friends will help?" Alex scoffed, "Come on Neal, be honest."

"If I'm going to help, _you _must be honest," Neal responded, "Now please, they me what's going on."

Alex paused a minute, then said, "I'm being black mailed by a Greek Ambassador. One day near the end of my sentence and let me know that he could keep me in jail permanently, unless I could get these antiquities back to Greece. So unless you want to help me steal them, I don't think there's anything you can do. "

"I don't think my boss would be too happy if I went freelance," Neal began, "So how about we try my idea first, then if that doesn't work try your way."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," Alex said, "But what am I sunspots to do in the meantime?"

"I'll hide you here until I can talk to Jack." Neal offered, "But if you two have to meet you cann_ot _tell him anything we talked about here tonight, or even that we talked about it."

"Don't worry," Alex assured him, "Your secret's safe with me. But are you sure you can trust him?"

"Who, Jack?" Neal asked.

"Yeah," Alex said, "And the rest of these guys, if there are any."

"Of course you can," Neal said, "I mean Jack keeps his past close to his chest, but other than that, you can."

"Okay, but," Alex grinned, "There's only one bed in here. Could get kind of intimate."

"I could always sleep on the floor," Neal said, "I've done it before."

"Oh, I'm sure we could work something out that doesn't involve that," Alex replied.

Neal slept on one side of the bed, and Alex slept on the other, backs to each other, much to her disappointment. The next morning Neal quickly and quietly slipped on a fresh shirt, and jeans, and went into work early in hopes of speaking privately with Jack.

Neal found Jack in his office. He was sitting at his desk, looking at what appeared to be some old pictures stored in a metal box.

"Jack," Neal called out.

Jack looked up. "Hey," He said.

"Hey," Neal replied, "Can I come in? There's a, something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure," Jack said, setting the pictures down, and putting the lid back on the box, "What do want to talk about?"

Neal stopped in front of Jack's desk. "Last night ," He began nervously, "I ran into an old friend last night. Alex Hunter, she might have come up in the files, or I might've told you, I don't know, but there were these men who had attacked her, and I intervened, saved her, then I took her back to my place. We got to talking , and..."

"What did you tell her?" Jack asked, a bit exasperated. Why couldn't people just keep their mouth shut? First Rhys, now this Alex chick?

"Nothing," Neal said quickly, "She's doesn't know anything about us, but she's in trouble. There's this, Greek ambassador who's blackmailing her. That's why I came to you. And yes, I know how outrageous this is coming to you with this, and I know that I owe you my life, and this is really pushing it, ungrateful even, but I-" He sighed, "But I didn't know what else to do. It was either this or let her go on suicide mission, and possibly go on it with her."

Jack said nothing for a moment, then looked and said, "Greek ambassador, you said?"

"Yes." Neal said.

"I dated the sister of a Greek ambassador once," Jack said, "Add that with the fact that the country's basically gone to Hell in a hand basket I think I can manage something to get this guy to back off. But I'm gonna need to hear a more detailed version of what happened from your friend. Where is she now?"

"I told her it was best if she hid at my place until we could get this sorted out," Neal said.

"Well then," Jack said, getting up, "Let's see how quickly we get this sorted out."

Jack began to walk out of the room, but when he got to the doorway, he turned around, looked at Neal and said, "I know that I owe you my life? Isn't that a bit overdramatic, Neal?"

Meanwhile, back at Neal's apartment, Alex was thoroughly bored to tears. First she had woken up and to her surprise found Neal gone. At first she was confused, then she found the note on the side of the bead he had slept on. On the piece of blue paper it said, _"Went in early to talk to Jack." _ She couldn't help but sigh, this was just too much like him, but at the same time, she understood. It was bad form to ask for favors from the boss in front of everyone. First she busied herself with inspecting Neal's wall stenches. She found herself, Peter, those two other agents who name she couldn't think of for the life of her, the girl one was Diana maybe, Mozzie, Neal's girlfriend, Sara, even a few of Kate, but there were also people she didn't recognize. There were ones of a girl in her teens possibly with long, wild hair. Others were of a serious-looking man with circular face, and almost bowl -shaped hair. There were some of a woman with doe eyes. It struck her s odd that in some of these the woman was holding a baby. There was another woman who almost always had her hair up, who was sometimes shown with another man, this one with a shaved head. There also sketches of a very handsome man who if he didn't have a smirk on his face, he was deadly serious, stoic, even. When she had officially looked over every picture on the wall, she went exploring looking for any clues about Neal's recent doing. But, alas, all he could find were a few dishes, mugs, and utensils, miniature pink statue of liberty, oddly, enough, and a suitcase full cloths, Neal's usual suits, but a bit more casual wear than he had before. She picked up a hat, looked at it, and grinned. At some things never changed. At that point she decided she needed some air. She tried the door only to find it was locked. And she didn't have a key. Great. She hoped Neal knew that technically this was kidnapping. She removed a pin from her hair, and picked the lock. Finally she was out. She walked out turned around, and to her surprise, saw the serious-looking man with a circular face.

It just so happened that Rex was heading out at that time, and because the set of stairs he usually used was wrecked, he had to crossed Neal's floor, and stopped when he saw a woman with wavy brown or maybe it was ash blonde hair, stepping out of Neal's apartment. He couldn't help stopping, she was just that pretty. ''Hey,'' He said.

''Hey," She said back, sounding surprised to see him standing there.

"I've never seen you around before,'' Rex said, trying to really put on the charm, ''You just move in?"

"No, my..."Her voice trailed off a minute, ''A friend of mine lives here."

Rex saw an opening. "Yeah, I've seen that guy around before. Neal, I think that's his name'' Rex began, 'You, a, might wanna be more careful.'' He didn't feel completely right sabotaging Neal, but things weren't going well with Jack, and Neal, with his perfectly symmetrical features and hard-to-get appeal was partly to blame, and hey, he could get another girl.

"Why?" She cocking her head to side and looking curious.

''He's bad news," Rex said, ''I think he's in a gang."

"Oh,'' The woman said, sounding more intrigued than scared. Not the effect Rex wanted to have. "Really?"

"Yeah," Rex said, "I heard he even did time."

"For what?" She asked, sounding a little scared, but Rex got the feeling she was humoring him.

"For beating a man almost to death,'' Rex said.

"Okay, before you go any further I think you could know," The woman said, "I know what Neal was in jail for. I know he was thief. I actually worked with him before. As a thief."

"Oh," Rex said, "Normally that's be a turn-off, but you are a very pretty thief."

The woman laughed like she was faltered.

"Isn't she?" A voice came from down the hall. The pair turned to see Neal and Jack walking towards them. When they were right up to them Neal asked the woman, "How did you get out?"

"How do you think?'' She said, holding up a bobby pin in explanation.

Rex saw another opening. ''Hey, back up a second. Am I to understand that you were locked in the apartment with no way out except picking the lock?"

''Yes." Alex said, "That's exactly what he did."

"So you thought it was best to basically hold her prisoner?" Jack cut in.

"I hadn't actually thought about the fact that I locked her in," Neal explained.

"I would never do that," Rex said, "Just so you know."

"I'll keep that in mind," The woman said, "Neal, don't you want to introduce us?"

"Alright," Neal said a little nervously, "Alex, this is Rex, Rex this my friend Alex.''

"Nice to meet you Rex," Alex said, shaking Rex's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alex." Rex replied. They let go and Rex said, "So, are you two...you...together?"

"No,'' Neal said at the same time Alex was saying, ''Oh, no.''

"I mean, we use to," Neal said, "But-"

"Not anymore." Alex finished.

"You can have her." Neal said.

"Have me?" Alex asked disbelievingly, looking over at him.

"Well, you know what I mean." Neal said.

"So, " Rex began, "Since you and him aren't seeing each other, maybe I can see you later?"

"Sure," Alex replied, "I think I'd like that."

"Okay, now that we have that covered," Jack began, ''Can we please get down to the reason why we're here?"

"Oh," Neal said, "Yeah, right. Alex this is my boss Jack, he wanted to meet you so you could better explained what happened. Jack, I've believed I've already introced the Alex."

"You have," Jack said, "And might I say, Ms. Hunter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Just call me, Alex," She said, "And it's a pleasure to meet you, too, Jack."

"Ah, Jack," Rex cut in, "What exactly is going on here?"

Everyone went quiet for a moment thinking of a way to simply explain what was becoming an increasingly complicated situation. " Well," Alex began, "I'm being blackmailed by a foreign dignitary..."

"And when I found out about it, I thought maybe Jack could help," Neal added.

"And I said I would," Jack cut in, "But I wanted to hear the story from her."

"Alright," Rex said, "You guys need any help with this?"

"Don't know," Jack emitted, "But you know what, stay close, just in case. May we go in? I don't want the cat lady three door downs privy to this conversation."

They went inside and Alex explained everything that happened to Jack. When he was done Jack leaned back a moment in thought, much like he was with Neal earlier, then said, "Tell you what I think I'm gonna do. I think the best way to deal with this guy is what we can do have him committed."

"Committed?" Alex asked, "As in to an insane alsym?"

"That does tend to be the place you commit people to," Jack replied.

"But, how are you gonna do that?" Alex asked, "Among other things, he's not crazy."

"True," Jack said, "And he probably won't be in one permently, but long enough for him to lose his position and be in no place to harm you, and by then even if he could I doubt he'd be able to find you again. But it can be done. I know s sibling of his who might be willing to help. And if that doesn't work, we can come up with a plan B."

"Um, hum," Alex said, "And let me guess, it's best if I stay in here until this is done. "

"Well, not in the apartment per say," Jack replied, "But you should stay in town and keep your head down until you're in the clear."

"Well, it's not like I have any other plan," Alex admitted, "And it is a decent one. Okay, I'll go along with it."

"Good," Jack said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door, "Now, if you excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make. " He turned around in the doorway and said, "Rex, Neal, I'll see you two in a little bit." Then he was gone.

"I better go," Neal said, thumbing through his leather jacket. He pulled out a sliver-colored key and handed it to Alex. "In case you want to get out again." As he walked out, Rex called to him. "Hey, Caffrey."

Neal turned around. "Yeah Rex?"

"Mind if I stay for a couple of minutes?" Rex asked, his eyes somewhat sifted towards Alex.

Neal fought back a sicker at Rex's school-boy behavior. "Sure Rex, Alex can locked up when you're done," He said, "Just-don't stay too long. You still have to come in to work today."

Fortunately it was very uneventful day. While everyone else watched the monitors with baited breath or found ways to twiddle away the time, Neal stood just outside Jack office, watching through the doorway as Jack had a conversation on the phone that he couldn't make out because it was in a langue he didn't know, but he was guessing it was Greek. The only thing he knew for certain was whoever he was talking to was named Amara. Or at least he thought it was because he said it a lot. His visual was interrupted by Violet's voice saying, "You okay, Neal?"

He turned around to see Violet standing behind him, looking concerned.

"Yeah," Neal said, "It's just..."

Violet could tell that there was something afoot, and Neal wasn't telling her. And he always told her. Well, so far he did, she had only known him a month. "Why don't you sit down," Violet said, leading him over to the table where she had left her sewing, "What's happened?"

"You remember me telling you about my friend Alex?" Neal said, sitting down.

"Alex Hunter, the lady whose obsession with a music box which was actually an obsession with the Nazi treasure it lead to help set you on a path to a destiny that lead you here? The one you had a fling with? The one who communicates through origami? The one who almost always brings trouble with her?" Violet said half question, half statement, "_That _Alex?"

"Yeah," Neal said flatly, "That Alex. Well, anyway, she was in a-bit of a jam last night and I came to her aid, and-"

"What kind of jam?" Violet asked.

"There were these guys harassing her," Neal explained, "I managed to rescue her and get her out of there. We get to talking and with some pressing she tells me that a Greek Ambassador is blackmailing her."

"Blackmailing her?" Violet asked, genuinely surprised, "How? Why? What does he want?"

"She didn't say why but she recently did some time in prison in Greece," Neal explained, "Near the end of her sentence he walks in, tells her he'll make her stay permeate unless she retrieves some Greek antiquities for him."

"And how does this lead to her being in Cardiff?" Violet asked.

"She was following the plane these antiquities were on," Neal clarified, "It stopped here to refuel. Anyway, I asked Jack if he could help and he said yes, and now he in there talking to some woman named Amara, I think over this, because that's a Greek name, but since Greek is the one language I don't speak, I can't understand what he's saying."

"Well," Violet said, not really knowing what else to say, "You've certainly had an interesting couple of days."

For a minute he just stared at her like a look of _really? _ on his face and she wilted away sheepishly. Then the two just busted out laughing. "That was such an understatement!" Violet got out.

''Then why'd you say it?" Neal breathed.

"Because I couldn't think of anything else!" Violet managed through the last of her laughs.

When the laughter had calmed down, Neal looked around to make sure no one else was looking, then said, in a low voice, "And you wanna know something else?"

Violet nodded.

"Rex ran into her and started flirting," Neal told her, "And then, after all was said and done, he asked if he could stay in my apartment for a little bit."

Violet looked over to where Rex was, then looked back to Neal. "No way," She said.

"Yes," Neal said.

"No way," She repeated, shaking her head.

''Yes way," A gleam of amusement in his eye.

"I don't believe it," Violet said.

"Believe it," Neal said, then leaning to the left to look at Rex, added, "You know, they would actually make a handsome couple."

"You think they'll get married?" Violet asked in an excited child-like manner where Neal couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Anything's possible," Was all Neal said, "And I've seen weirder couples. I can't think of any right now, but-"

Violet laughed. "But you know," She said, waving a hand about in the air, "If they get married, Rex should totally make you the best man."

"Really?" Neal said, "How do you figure?"

"Well, if it wasn't for you, they would've never gotten together, would they?" Violet said.

"Good point," Neal said. Then he had a though. "Hey, do you want to meet her?"

Violet's eyes shifted back and forth, then she said, "I'm not sure Jack would be okay with that. You, know, security breaches. "

"Jack wouldn't have to know," Neal said in a whisper.

"Okay," Violet said, "But it'll have to be quick. 'Course it might be academic now, because Jack's got his, I'm relieved because now I'm getting my way now look."

Neal turned to see that the conversation seemed to be wrapping up and Jack had an almost relieved look on his face. Saying somewhat that Neal guessed was along the lines of goodbye, Jack hung up the phone. Then he sat down at his desk pulled out a sort stemmed glass and a bottle of clear liquid, and poured himself a drink. Neal and Violet turned black to each other. "Is that good or bad?" Neal asked.

"With Jack, could be either," Violet say, ''But hey, look at it this way; at least he's doing something about it."

"Yeah," Neal said, "I was kind of worried asking for a favor would be pushing it."

"Neal, trust me," Violet said, "This is not the biggest thing anyone's ever asked for. "

That night, Alex was waiting for Neal when he and Violet got home. "Who's that?" Alex asked when she saw the long-limbed young girl with long blonde hair dressed all in black.

"I'm Violet," She said, extending her hand, "You must be Alex, I've heard so much about you. "

"Well," Alex said, "That's one up from everyone else."

"Don't worry, all of it good," Violet said, " It was all really good stuff."

"Oh, my God, he's told you everything," Alex said.

"Basically," Violet said, moving her eyes back and forth.

Suddenly Alex started to walk around Violet in a circle looking her over. This made Violet feel very uncomfortable, and uneasy, like a deer being stalked by mountain lion. She looked over to Neal for help but he seemed as helpless as she was as well, as confused as to what was going on. At last Alex said, "So, Neal, this is your latest girlfriend? A bit young, isn't she? "

"I'm not his girlfriend," Violet protested quickly, "I told him strait out the first day we met I do not do May-December relationships."

"Yes," Neal confirmed, "She did."

"Oh," Alex said, "Sorry. It's just because he's told so much, and you're a midlife crisis in a black spider-webbed back mini dress and faded jeans, I just amused-"

"It's okay, really," Violet said, "I mean, everyone thinks we're dating anyway."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"We do tend to spend a lot of time together," Neal confessed.

"Yeah, but I can't spend a lot of time right now," Violet said, backing up, "Open house at the sister's school tonight, and I have go get her. Neal, see you later, Alex, nice meeting you, and good luck to both of you."

"Latter Violet," Neal said.

"Nice meeting you, too," Alex said.

"Good luck with the open house," Neal added.

"Thanks," Violet said, as she shut the girl.

When she was gone, Neal looked over at Alex and said, "Mind-life crisis in a spider-webbed back mini dress and faded jeans? Really?"

"It just came out," Alex said, "And it's not like I didn't have a point. And what's this business about an open house at her sister's school?"

"I don't want to go into detail," Neal said, "But their parents aren't in the picture so Violet had to be a parent to her little sister."

"Well, that's sad," Alex said, "I mean she's what ,eighteen?"

"Nineteen, actually," Neal corrected her.

"So what happened to her parents?" Alex asked.

"They're dead," Neal said flatly, "And I don't want to say anymore because it's not my story to tell."

"That's fair," Alex contended, "So, how was work today?"

"You know I can't talk about it," Neal said.

"Well, we can't exactly talk about my day," Alex said, "All I did was search through this place some more and walked down the halls of this complex trying to figure out which one is Rex's."

"Oh, so you're on a first name basis now?" Neal asked.

" Can you really blame me?" Alex asked.

"Not really," Neal admitted.

"And really, how could he resist?" Alex added.

"That _would _be really hard," Neal replied, "Let's go, I'll show you where Rex's apartment is. Just remember this moment when comes time to name the baby, okay?"

Alex laughed, and said, "Okay," As they walked out into the hall.

Rex was sitting in his apartment- which one floor above Neal's -reading a cheap mystery novel when he heard a knocking on the door. He really had no clue who it could be, so he picked up his, gun, and walked over to the door. He looked in the peep and to his utter surprise, saw Alex at the door. The visit was unexpected, and not the most convent thing in the world, but he didn't mind. He was rather smitten with the beautiful thief and really thought they had a connection. "One second," He said through the door. He quickly put away the gun, then opened the door. "Hey, Alex," He said.

"Hey Rex," She replied, casually but with a hit of relish, "I know this is unexpected, and possibly incontinent, but I really wanted to see you again. "

"I don't really have social life anymore, anyway," Rex said, "But, ah, did you really have to bring a chaperone?"

It took a minute before Neal realized who they were talking about. "Oh, you're talking about me?"

"Yes, Neal," Alex said in no-duh tone, "We are talking about you."

"Alright, I'll leave you two crazy kids alone," Neal said backing off, "Just don't stay out too late."

"I'll try not to," Alex said, already stepping into the apartment, "But don't wait up."

But he did wait up. Waited up into ten thirty in fact, when at last he heard a knocking on the door. Neal opened the door and found a very blissful-looking Alex. "So," He began, "How'd it go?"

"Better than I could've imagined," Alex answered, swaying her way into the apartment, "We talked for hours, we got to know each other and he showed me his gun-what is it with you people and guns, anyway? And did you know you two have the same type of gun. He even asked me to married him, and I think he half serious. And I think I might actually say yes." She flopped down on the bed and sighed happily.

"I have never seen you like this," Neal said.

"Like what?" Alex asked, not bothering to look up.

"So...giddy," Neal said, "It's like you're a teenage girl."

"No, I'm not," Alex protested, "I just...really think I might have stumbled onto a good thing with this guy."

"So," Neal said, getting on the bed beside her, "Does that mean you're staying?"

"I don't know," Alex said, "I've never actually thought about...settling down before. I mean, really, can you picture me with a mini-van with a couple of car seats?"

Neal was silent for a moment, then said, "I've never really thought about it before. It's a strange picture, I'll admit, but I think you could pull it off."

"And what about you?" Alex asked, "Could you stand to see me hanging off of another man?"

"I think I could manage," Neal said, but he took her hand.

The next morning, they were awoken by a racking on the door. "Neal!" Jack's voice shouted, "Neal! Neal, come on!"

Alex and Neal looked at each other and Alex asked, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Actually only once before," Neal said, getting up, "And that time it was your boyfriend."

Neal opened the door just as Jack was about to hit the door again. The two men just stared at each other, as Jack slowly put his fist down and unclenched it. "Yes, Jack?" Neal asked, wondering what could be so important at five in the morning that he came himself.

"Is Alex with you?" Jack asked.

"She's right over there," Neal said, opening the door wider so Jack could see Alex, who waved at him, "Why?"

"I thought the both of you might want to hear this," Jack said, "It's done." He have to say what the "it" was. They already knew. "You can leave whenever you like Alex, assuming you and Rex haven't got married yet."

Neal and Alex looked at each other in surprise. How had he known?

"I have my ways," Jack smirked, as if reading their minds, "Neal, see you later, Alex, goodbye."

But before Jack could leave Alex spoke up, "Jack?"

Jack turned back around. "Yes, Alex?"

"Could I talk to you in private for a minute?" She asked, getting off the bed.

"Sure," Jack said, somewhat apprehensively, "Just step out here."

Alex stepped outside and Jack shut the door behind them. Neal put his ear to the door.

"In here," Jack said, motioning to an apartment he knew was empty. They both walked into it. "They're not big on security around here, are they?" Alex commented.

"The lock's broken on this one," Jack explained, "The owner's too cheap to fix it so he just doesn't rent it out. Nice place to talk privately. So, what do you want to talk about?"

Alex paused a minute, gathering her thoughts, then said, "Neal won't tell me anything about you guys, not even what you do."

"Don't expect me to tell you either," Jack said, a bit sternly.

"That's not what I want," Alex said, quickly, "But he also seems very wary of crossing you. I've never seen him this, for lack of a better word, scared of anyone."

"Where is this going?" Jack asked.

Alex decided to stop beating around the bush and just come out with it. "Is Neal in any danger from you people?"

Jack just stared at her a moment.

"I know it's none of my business but-" Alex began.

"No, no, it's fine," Jack said, starting to pace around the room, "In fact, I'm actually kind of touched by your concern. Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, this job is extremely dangerous. In fact, it's rather rare for us to die of natural causes, if you know what I mean, but in danger from any us, the team itself? No. We tend to have each other backs, as a necessity of a job. Plus, in Neal's case it took five IOUs, a crate of 15 Calibers and a bottle of cherry brandy just to get him through customs without all Hell breaking lose."

Alex gave her a look like she didn't know what that meant.

"There's one customs agent that's an alcoholic, and another that's a Doomsday prep per. " Jack offered in explanation.

"So that means you're going to protect you investment?" Alex asked.

"You could look at it that way," Jack said, " But the point is, we're not going to hurt him. Now, have I put your mind at ease, Alex?"

"Somewhat," Alex said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jack said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get going." As he opened the door, he turned back and said, "Goodbye, Alex."

"Goodbye, Jack," Alex replied, "And thinks for everything."

She walked out into the hallway to see Neal staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Neal said, not wanting her to know he heard everything, "I gotta get going.''

"See you when you get back then," Alex said.

Alex stayed that day. She spent the morning with Neal until he had to leave for work, walked through Cardiff most of the day, surprised Neal by being there when he got home, but come the next morning, when Neal woke up, all Alex was nowhere to be found and there was blue origami flower on the pillow beside him. Before he had time to question the meaning of it, there was a knocking at the door. "Caffery!" Rex's voiced called.

Neal lifted his head up and sighed. _"This is really starting to get old." _ But still he got and opened the door. Rex was standing there holding two flowers identical to the one Neal had received. "She gave you _two _?" Neal said in surprise.

"Thought this was her," Rex said, "I noticed that she liked to play with paper. So, what does this mean?"

"I think it means goodbye," Neal answered, "Although she usually only leaves one." Then he noticed a small tear in one of the flowers. "Rex, mind if I-?"

It took a minute for Rex to realize what he meant then he said, "Oh, sure."

Neal picked the torn flower up and looked at it closer. The torn area looked like it had already been slight open. He gently gripped the piece and pulled the flower open. "Well, I'll be," Neal said.

"What?" Rex asked.

"In your case, a flower's not goodbye," Neal said, holding out a paper with a three digit code on it, "It's more like here's my number. Do you have a phone with you?"

"No," Rex said, "I barely took time to get clothes on."

"You can barrow mine," Neal said, "Come on in. Just shut the door behind you."

Rex walked in, and did as Neal told him, shutting to door behind him, as Neal retrieved his cell phone from its home on the kitchen counter next to pink Lady Liberty. He handed to Rex, saying, "Here goes nothing."

Rex dialed the number into the phone and held it up to his ear. Both men waited apprehensively, as if they were waiting to see if a bomb would defuse. Then at last the other end picked up. "Rex," Alex voice said on the other line, "I hoped you'd figure it out, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. How are you?"

"Good," Rex said, "Just figuring out the mystery of the two flowers." Then he mouthed the words "It's her" to Neal.

Neal mouthed back the words "I figured" to Rex.

Then Rex turned his attention back to Alex. "Where are you?"

"It's probably better if you don't know if you know what I mean." Alex answered.

Rex grinned. "I should've known." He said, "Back to your old tricks again."

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Alex asked.

"No," Rex said, "But only because you're very pretty."

Alex laughed. "I'll take it. Look, someone I was waiting for's coming, I gotta go. I'll call you back later."

"Okay," Rex said, "Bye." Then he hung up the phone, and for the first time noticed that Neal was staring at him, looking like he thought he knew something. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing," Neal said, sounding like it was something.

Res handed him back the phone saying, "Thanks." Then he quickly walked out, shutting the door behind him.

When Neal was certain Rex wasn't coming back he grinned and started to sing, " Rex and Alex sitting in a tree..."

**Author's Note: Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? Well, what would a **_**White Collar **_**or **_**Torchwood **_**story be without a few twist? I only saw **_**Miracle Day **_**and bits and pieces so don't know if I have him right, though. If anyone has any idea how I could improve my interpritation of Rex, please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Torchwood, White Collar, **_**or **_**The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. **_**I've never even seen it because believe it or not, I don't like horror movies. Everything I know I know I know from **_**Entertainment Weekly **_** and **_**Wikipea, **_**both of which I don't own either. **

**Author's Note: I feel I should explain a few things here. As we all-or at least, we all should-know Actor Matt Bomer plays our favorite criminal mater mind, Neal Caffrey. What everyone may not know is in 2006 he played Eric, the unfortunate victim of Leatherface, in the horror prequel, **_**The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. **_** In fact, he's the one who's face get taken for the infamous mask. Interesting, but why am I telling you this? Well, read on, dear reader, and you'll see... **

"Neal!" Violet almost shouted at him, "You're not paying attention! You have to pay attention or you're gonna mist it!"

"I am," Neal insisted, "The baby that will one day be known as Leatherface has been born under _very _ violent circumstances, left for dead in a trash bin and rescued by a girl searching for food for her family, thirty years later, he and one his adopted brother kill and eat the sheriff, after he tries to arrest Leatherface for killing his boss. See, I'm paying attention."

"Yeah, but that's not the part I want you to see." Violent replied.

Earlier that afternoon, as it was another slow day at the office, they seemed to be having a lot of those recently, Violet approached Neal and asked him that if nothing came up, and he finished those passports Jack asked him to forge, if he wanted to come over to her place and watch _ The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. _ Figuring if you've seen on movie about a family of chainsaw wilding cannibals, one of who wears a mask of human skin, you've seen them all, so he tried to politely decline, but Violet insisted, saying there was something important in it he needed to see, and he finished the passports, and with Rose at a sleep over so she wouldn't accidently walk in on the violence-filled flick, there was no getting out of it. So now he was sitting on the couch watching horror film with girl who didn't see the irony of wearing a _Friday The 13th _t-shirt while watching a _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _ prequel.

"Okay, here comes the part I wanted you to see," Violet said, "See the guy there, Eric? Who, by the way is gonna lose his face later."

"Yeah, I see him," Neal said, "He's actually quite handsome. I can see why the villain would take that face."

Violet giggled. "Figures you'd say that."

Now Neal was confused. "What does that mean?"

"Neal, doesn't that guy look a _familiar _to you?" Violet hinted.

"No," Neal said, then turned to her and asked, "Why should he?"

"Should you-" Violet began, somewhat exasperated, then said, "Neal, take a good look at that guy. A good long hard look."

"Okay, still don't know who it's suppose to be." Neal said.

"Oaky, now, look in this mirror I brought, just in case." She said, holding out a plastic white hand mirror.

Neal obeyed, although he already knew where this was going now. "You think this guy looks like me?" Neal asked, gesturing with a hand towards himself.

"He doesn't just look like you he's a dead ringer for you,'' Violet replied, "Or you're a dead ringer for him, either way.''

"What?" Neal exclaimed, then gesturing towards the TV said, "Come on Violet, that guy looks nothing like me, and I look nothing like that guy."

"Neal, come on, look at him," Violet insisted, "Sure, he's got a bit of a beard, and his hair's different but shave the beard, layer the hair a bit, and he could be your identical twin. You've been holding something back, Neal?"

"As far as I know I am an only child," Neal said, "And this guy-what's his name? I mean his real name, the actor."

"Matt...something," Violet answered, racking her brain for a last name.

"Well, Matt something and me look nothing alike," Neal said.

" You know what?" Violet asked, "Why don't we bring a still into work tomorrow see what the others think."

"Deal," Neal said, cringing as he watched the carnage on the screen.

"This looks exactly like you," Gwen said looking at a still photo they found of the film the next morning.

"I can't believe you agree with her." Neal said, then pushed the photo in front of Rex, " Rex, tell them this guy doesn't look like me."

"I wish I could, Caffrey," Rex said, taking the photo from him, "But he does."

"It's actually rather uncanny, the resemblance," Martha added, "Neal, is this..."

"No!" Neal exclaimed, "No, this is not me! "

"Can you prove that, Neal?" Rex challenged.

"Actually, yes," Neal replied, "This movie is from 2006 and I had already been arrested by then. So there. Plus, I could never stand being drenched in that much fake gore."Then taking back the picture and holding it next to his face. "And even if was I do _not _ look like this guy. "

"Yes, you do," Jack said, walking in, "But we have something else to deal with now, team meeting in five."

Neal, defeated, folded up the paper, put it in his jacket, resigned to his fate as a horror movie celebrity look alike, and followed the group into meeting room. When they were all sat down at the table, Jack sat down a large black binder, and a white unmarked pill bottle on the table, Jack began, "I believe you guys all remember Teresa Langley. There were looked of recognition from most of the team, Neal looked to Violet for help, but her face was down cast in shame. That worried Neal, because he only seen her like this a few times before. "Violet," He whispered gently "What's wrong?"

"Teresa Langley ran a sweatshop in New York," Violet said, in a voice that was almost a whisper, "She was one of our clients."

"And before we could shut her down, she completely fell off the map," Jack said, pulling out a small yellowish folder tied shut with red twine, "We didn't have a clue as to where she went, nor her hired foot soldiers. Or the workers for that matters, but we feared the worst. But yesterday, I got a tip from one of our contacts in New York, that she's popped back up again. " Jack undid the folder. "He sent us a time and place to meet, so, uh, sorry for the short notice, but we'll be heading out tonight. I wanted to give you time to put your immediate affairs in order, so do that, and we'll all meet up at eight P.M., sharp. But, ah, that's not the biggest problem." Jack closed his eyes, breathed, then said, "As you recall her head security officer is Dr. Kay Darrow."

Neal raised a hand, saying, "Excuse me, Kay Darrow? Who's she?"

"Basically," Gwen said, "She wrote the book on torture."

"Literally," Jack said, "She wrote a guide-book for her underlings for integrating anyone they catch spying or otherwise interfering in Langley's business.," He paused then added, "It's not pretty."

"I met her a couple of timed during our dealings with Langley," Violet said, looking directly a Neal, "She scared me. Whenever Declan would go bizerk and beat someone, she just stand there and get this little smile on her face, like she enjoyed it."

"Yeah, and to add to that both Langley's mansion and base of operations are like Fort Knox when it comes to security." Gwen added.

"So if anyone of us get captured on this thing, the whole mission's basically screwed," Rex commented.

"That's why I got these." Jack said, then picked up the bottle, opened it, and spilled out a handful of royal purple pills. That night he had a meeting with Calla popped back into Neal's mind. "That's what you wanted the poison for."

"Poison?" Martha asked, "What poison?"

"Jack, what is he talking about?" Gwen asked.

"The contact brought rumors to me last month," Jack began, "I wanted him to get more facts before we acted, but I also wanted to be prepared. So I contacted an aquatience of mine, Calla Strigoi, to get poison. "

"Her own special recipe." Neal said, to no one in particular.

"Exactly," Jack said, " With their security I have no idea if we'll be able to get back in to rescue anyone who gets caught. I'm hoping none of us have to use it, but if it comes down to it, I promise it will be completely painless."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, though it seemed like forever, then Gwen said, "So what's the plan?"

"First, everybody go home, whatever affairs you need to get in order, get them in order," Jack instructed, "I'll finish the travel arrangements, everyone back here at eight P.M. sharp, I'll pass out arrangements, me , Violet, and Neal will go to Mart in the morning to meet the contact. Any questions?"

No one said anything. After a minute, Jack said, "I'm gonna do something I don't usually do. I'm gonna give you all a chance to get out, now. No one will think any less of you."

No one said anything both because they didn't know what to make of the unusual gesture and because they knew it was like a minister saying "speak now or forever hold your peace." It's just a formality.

"Alright, now that we got that settled," Jack began, "Go."

And with that they all scattered.

Neal quickly shut the door, of his apartment, not bothering to lock it. He took she suitcase from the floor and slammed it on the bed. Instead of putting stuff in, he took stuff out, until there was nothing but a change of clothes, and his leather gloves. He had a feeling he was gonna need them. Then he snapped it shut and ran for the door. He had to get to Violet.

"And you're okay with her staying with you for a while?" Violet asked, Mr. Kio, the daughter of Rose's best friend, Nor, once again.

"Yes, Violet, it's fine," Mr. Kio said on the other end of the line, "Nor adores Rose, and she's one of the most polite children me and my wife have ever met."

"Thanks," Violet said, "And thanks you for being so understanding about this being so short-notice. I hate doing this to you, it's so out of line, my boss just threw this on me this morning saying I had to accompany him an business trip and..."

"Violet, it's fine," Mr. Kio said, "We're use to your boss pulling this stuff on you. Honestly if you asked me he puts way too much stuff on you. I mean, you're a secretary for God's sake, what could he possibly need you for on a business trip..."

"I know," Violet responded, "But I really need this job." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Someone's at the door, Mr. Kio," Violet said, running her fingers through her hair , " I gotta go."

"Goodbye, Violet," Mr. Kio said, gently. He always spoke to her gently. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," Violet said, hanging up. She ran over the door, and looked in the peep hole and saw an apprehensive-looking Neal on her front stoop. She opened the door, genuinely happy to see him, despite the really bad timing. "Neal," She said, "Come in." He stepped inside. As Violet shut the door, she asked "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're alright," Neal said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Violet said, "Just had to find someone to watch Rose, that's all. Nor's parents said it's okay if she stays for a little bit, take her by twice a day to feed the dog, I just have to drop her off, so now that that's covered, I'm fine."

"Then why is there a half-empty bag of chips on the couch?" Neal said, eyeing the crumpled bag of honey-barbecue potato chips on the couch. Living off of wild meat had left Violet sensitive to hormones in tame meat, and she wouldn't eat anything that was processed, but she had a thing for potato chips. The girl ate them like most people ate chocolate. Especially when she was having a bad day.

"Okay," Violet admitted, folding her arms so it looked like she was hugging herself, "Maybe this is-getting to me a little."

"Come on, sit down," Neal said, standing beside her. He gently walked her over to the couch, and as removed the bag and sat down beside Violet as she lowered herself down. "You can't beat yourself up over what you and the others did for the rest of your life."

"I stood by and watch while dozens of innocent sentient creatures were doomed to most likely sort lives of miserable captivity," Violet snapped, "Participated even. Me beating myself up is better than I deserve."

"It's not like you were completely idle," Neal said, "You did your best to save them."

It turns out, Violet didn't tell Neal everything that night in France. Just the stuff that was relevant at the time, but also put her in a negative light. She didn't mention that the few genuine friends, friends that weren't Declan and Michael she had would help her out by rescuing as many of aliens as they could after they were sold. But she wouldn't let them take huge risk like taking on Langley. She wouldn't have them die for her mistakes.

"And yet Neal, we're still having this conversation." Violet replied, looking down.

"Look at me," Neal said softly. Then when she wouldn't gently put his hand under her chin and moved her face towards him. "You did everything you could."

"No," Violet said, "Will wanted to take on the big ones, the powerful ones, Cherish and Sherlock would've backed him up. I should've let them go in."

"They would've gotten killed, and you know it." Neal responded, "Look, you might've been helpless then, but you're not anymore, and you're doing everything you can to fix it." He let go of her face.

Violet was quiet for a moment, then she said, "You know, this is the last one."

"Last one of what?" Neal asked.

"The last of our clients," Violet answered, "We already got to the rest of them."

''And by we do you mean Torchwood or Will and the others?" Neal asked.

"A little of both." Violet said.

Then they leaned back on the couch and said nothing for a minute. At last Neal spoke. "You ah, need any help packing?"

"Yeah, sure," Violet said, "I haven't got a chance to do any packing yet. I haven't even got my suitcase out yet."

"I'll go get it," Neal said, getting up.

"Neal?" Violet said, turning to look at him.

"Yes?" Neal asked.

"Thanks," She said, and she didn't have to say for what. They both already knew.

"Don't mention it." Neal replied.

After dropping Rose off, Neal and Violet headed back to the Hub. They were one of the last to arrive. "Sorry we're late." Violet said, racing up to the group, "Had to drop off Rose, then I had to go back to get him. He was at my place."

"You really need to get a car," Gwen said, "I told you when you got that scooter it wasn't practical for someone in your situation, but it was the cheapest thing on the lot so that 's what you wanted..."

"I know, Gwen," Violet sighed, "I was there."

Just then Jack walked in, ending all conversation. "There are two flights to night from Cardiff to New York flying out tonight," He said, pulling six passports out from his coat, "Rex, Martha, and myself will be going out on the first one. Gwen, Violet and Neal will go out on the second one. We'll meet at the same motel as last time."

"Don't worry," Gwen said, looking over at Neal and Violet, "I know where it is."

"So do I." Violet murmured.

Neal said nothing, just grateful that someone knew where it was. And what they were talking about.

"I also got these," Jack said, holding up six gold-colored chains with small copper-colored disks attached to them, "Wrapped them around your guns."

"Uh, Jack," Gwen said, catching one of the chains, "What are these?"

"Perception filters," Jack explained, "Makes it so people won't notice the guns. That way, we can them on the plane."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rex commented.

"What's that's sappose to mean?" Jack asked.

"Just that figures you'd have a way to get past airport security." Rex replied, while wrapping the perception filter around his gun.

The perceptions filters worked. Jack, Rex and Martha were able to get on the plane without security interfering with their weaponry, and Neal, Gwen and Violet didn't met with any issues. So there they were , Gwen on in the window seat, Neal in the middle, and Violet in the seat closest to the alise, on a midnight flight to New York. Violet had managed to stuggle on Neal's shoulder and get some shut-eye, but Neal and Gwen were too tired to sleep. To break the boredom Gwen began to talk. "So, how have you been?"

"Good," Neal said, "I've been good. You?"

"Good." Gwen replied awkwardly. After her blow-up Gwen dropped the hostility, but things were still awkward between them, and they were lucky if they said more than two words to each other. Although he did meet Rhys once, but only because they ran into each other at the convience store.

"How's Rhys and Anew?" Neal asked.

"Fine," Gwen replied, "Anew said her first word the other day."

"Really?" Neal said, sounding interested, "That's great. What was it?"

Gwem paused for a minute, as if considering if she sould answer the question, then at last said, "More. She said more. I guess she wanted some more mashed carrots. Wait a second, how do you my daughter's name? And my husband's? I never told you eaither."

"I've heard you've mention their names when you call him to tell him it's gonna be another late night. And you did mention there names when you were explaining things when I met you guys. " Neal explained, "And me and Rhys have been fomarly intorocduced, you just weren't there."

"When was this?" Gwen asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Well, I was out of milk, and apaerntly you were out of formula," Neal began, "We bumped into each other, I reconized him from the picture you keep on the computer, so I introduced herself. He was actually somewhat disconcerted by the fact that you didn't mention I was so-symetrical."

Gwen looked at him with a look that said 'really'?

"His words, not mine," Neal said.

Gwen, worried that Rhys might have mention the things she had said about Neal to Rhys, none of it very flattering, while she was still fuming at the notion of being replaced before she was even gone, asked, "Did, he, um, mention anything else I didn't tell him about you, or, did tell him about you?"

Neal pretended to think for a minute, then said, "Only that I was lair and theif, and you though Jack might be doing some bizare kind of overcorection, and you doubted I would even show. And that you couldn't believe I actually did."

Gwen was silent, not knowing how to even begin apologizing.

Neal chuckled. "It's alright. Everything was right with the world, and I-litteraly-crash in and mess everything up. You have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Gwen said, "I was just mad before, and you made an easy target. And then you had to be so damn nice." She eyed him with an almost sluking look.

"Sorry," Neal said, not really knowing what else to say to that.

"No, it's okay," Gwen said. Despite her and Neal getting off on the wrong foot, she learned to like him. "I'm not mad anymore."

In that moment Neal was certain he was going to lose the bet.

"So," Gwen began, "How are you doing?"

"I already told you," Neal said, "I'm good."

"That's not what I ment," Gwen said, "I ment going back to New York, how are you dealing with that?"

"What's there to deal with?" Neal asked.

"It's just," Gwen began, trying her best to be delicate, "You have a lot of history there, and the tought did occur to me that it might be difficult for you going back, especialy with all the old friends you have there.''

"The only problem I'm gonna have is if I run into any of them," Neal said, "Becuase they will have a ton of questions I won't be able to answer. But it's a huge city so more than likely that won't be a problem."

"You mean you don't miss it?" Gwen asked, "At all?"

"It's not that I don't, I do," Neal began, "But what's regret gonna get me? And besides I'm one of you now."

"Now that we got that covered," Gwen, "How's she doing?"

"Did Jack tell you to ask these questions?" Neal aksed.

"No," Gwen said, sincerely, "The conversation just drifted this way, and I figured as long as I'm asking I should check on her. I mean, I don't know if you've noticed, but she's a little unstable emotional speaking, especialy when it comes to this."

Neal looked over to make sure Violet wasn't stirring, then looked back to Gwen and whispered, "I noticed."

"So," Gwen said, " How is she?"

Neal again looked to make sure Violet was still sleeping, she was a very light sleeper and wouldn't like Neal spearding her business around, then turned back to Gwen and said, "She was gorging on potato chips when I found her, but I think she's okay now."

"That's good," Gwen said, yawning halfway throught the sentence.

"You tired?" Neal asked.

"Yeah," Gwen edmitted, "I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Good night, Neal."

"Good night Gwen." Neal said, flowing her lead and closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

The motel loby was pink. The walls were a pale pink, the floor was covered in dusky pink carpet, the front desk was an almost bubble gum pink. "Is it just me, or does anyone else feel like we've just walked into a giant stomach?" Neal asked as they stepped through the door.

"That first thing I said the first time I was here," Gwen replied, "And I feel that way too."

"I just hope we don't wind up in digestive acid," Violet added.

Just then Jack stepped out of the right hallway. "Come on,"He said, "I've already checked you guys in."

As they walked past the desk, the manger at the desk, who hair was dyed neon pink, looked back at them, and was about to speak, but Jack said, "It's okay. They're with me."

As they walked down the hall, Neal asked, "Why is that you camp out in the middle of nowhere in France, but you spring for a motel here?"

"Because people would notice if we put up a tent in the middle of the city," Jack explained, " We do what's going to hide our persence the best."

"Wow," Neal said, impressed, "You really thought of everything."

"Yes, we do," Jack said, stopping , "Gwen, you and me are on the right, Rex and Martha, the next one, Violet and Neal room across from mine. And on that note, you two put your suitcases in there, and meet me back out here. "

They went into the room. As they trew their suitcases on the bed, Violet sighed, "I forgot how hot this city is in September," then pulled her hair back, continuing, "Seriously, itsn't supost to be cooling in down in the fall? I don't know how you can stand being in that three-piece nightmare."

"I've just gotten use to it," Neal said, but found himslef losening his shirt collar and tie all the same, "So, what excatly is this place, the Mart?"

"I already told you," Violetsaid, turning around to face the door, "It's an alien black market."

"Yeah, but," Neal said, "How exactly does an alien black market start?"

"Basicly," Violet began, "When UNIT set up a base here in the 90s, a couple of guys taped a couple of tables together and started trading alien artifacts they came into contact with on the job. Next thing you know people from simular organizations got involed, then victims of the Riff with stuff to trade or sell, a couple of upstart traders and the odd mercent who can come and go as they please and vola, insenct small blackmarket. Of course this whole conversation leads to another question."

"What?" Neal asked.

"No offense," Violet said, still working on her hair, "But of all of us you are the one with the least experience in alien matters, so unless we're actually fenching something, which we're not unless Jack's not telling us something, why bring you along?"

Neal was silent. Not becuase he didn't have a clue, but because he had a theory. Violet knew the most about the Mart, but with the guilt she felt for the thnigs they did there, add that to her emotional instabilies, she might not be able to handle it. But he wasn't about to tell her that.

But his silence spoke volumes to Violet. "Oh," She said nutraly, but there was a flicker of anger in her voice as she went on, "Jack wants you there to hold my hand in case I break down."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Neal said.

"Well," Violet said, her voice nutral once again, "Let's get this show on the road."

They walked out to see an impatient-looking Jack leaning against the wall. "What took you so long?"

"It's hot," Violet said, "I had to put my hair back."

"Are you ready now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Violet replied nutraly, "I'm ready now."

The walk to Mart, which they took on foot, was about an hour. It was in one of the perious few desolate part of the city, and they appeared to be the only ones around. They walked up to the door of the largest, middle comparment of the storage facily, then Jack knocked once, paused, knocked three more times, paused, then knocked agian. The door pulled opene from left to right, reveling the door's opener, a thin young girl with light brunette hair pulled up out of her face. Behind her were roles of tables with people on either sides of them, bying or selling. "Hello, capt'n," The girl said, in a light English accent, "Haven't seen you for a while. Who are these two with-holy crap! Is that you, Violet?!"

"Yeah," Violet said, sheepishly, "Yeah, Robyn, it's me."

"You look good," The girl whose name was aparently Robyn said, "I don't know where you've been but it aparently agrees with you. Where have you been anyway? People have been asking about you, and I haven't the foggiest clue where you've gotton off too."

"She's been working with my team," Jack said.

"And this one?" Robyn asked, eyeing Neal with suspiction, "I've never seen you around before. And I know everyone in this comnity, it's rather small. I would have noticed you."

"It's okay," Jack said, "He's with me too. He's just new. Neal, this is Robyn, the Mart Gatekeeper. Basicly, that means she decides who can get in, and who's suck outside. Try to stay on her good side."

"Nice to meet you," Neal said in his smoothest voice, flashing Robyn his best smile, and extending a hand to shake.

"Pleasure's all mind, Love," Robyn said, shaking his hands, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to shut this door, so, would mind getting in?"

The three walked into the compartment as Robyn shut the door. As they walked down the isles the tables formed, Neal looked at the items on said tables. Solid gold plates with elaborate leaf-and-vine patterns etched into the rims, a lavender ribbon, fine red leather, a threadbare traveling cloak, gold buttons, green tablets which must have been some sort of medicne, a wdege of cheese, black shappires, flat round disks of candy colored with pinks too bright, greens too deep, yellow painful to the eyes. A man with one his left eye sherd shut extended a handful of little blood red rocks towards Neal. "You want some, bud? " The man asked.

"No," Violet said, stepping inbetween the two of them, then grabbed Neal's wrist as they walked on, whispering, "Blood Rock. Space version of Speed. It keeps you up for days but one tase and it owns you."

"I thought you said, people didn't sell space drugs." Neal whispered.

"It's _ill-advised _to sell space drugs," Violet said, "People still do. Some even manage to keep themsleves in suply. I know one guy who sells crystal slide, managed to duplicate the recpea himself."

Just then their conversation was interupted by a thick-skined woman shoving a tray of things iced to look like percious jewels in their faces. "No thank you," Violet said, taking Neal and walking away."More space drugs?"

"No," Violet whispered, even softer, "Just really, really nasty candy."

Just then something caught Neal's eye. A pot covered in deep black and purple jewels. "What is that?"

"Basicly ," Violet began, "It's a jeweled chamber pot."

"Seriously," Neal laughed.

"Yeah," Violet replied, "It's from the planet of Ontio. The Ontioans live underground, and their main profession is mining, so they put jewels on just about everything."

"I can tell," Neal said looking at the other jewel-covered items, which included hammers and shovels. "Hey is that a-?"

"Jewled strongbox," Violet said, "Yeah."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of a strongbox?" Neal asked.

"Yeah," Violet said, "But underground dewling spicies who are really pround of their planet's resoruces, what are you gonna do?"

"Ah, if you two are done sight-seeing," Jack called out, "The contact's right up here."

The two caught up with Jack who was a little over two feet away, then walked down the row until they came to the end of it, where there was a man in his early, mid-twenies with close-cut dark brown hair, and mtaching eyes, wearinga light blue shirt, black jacket and black pants.

Violet's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Will!" She shoted joyfully, as she ran up to the man, who scooped her up in his arms. "Good to see you again, Violet," He said, gently swinging her back and forth before setting her back on the ground. "Look at you," Will said, insepceting the younger girl, "You look fantastic. Nice to see Cardiff agrees with you."

"Thanks," Violet said, "You look great too. How's Cherish?"

"She's doing fine," Will said, "Got a new job at this fancy restrant down town. She misses having you come 'round."

"Sherlock?" Violet asked, her apathey for the man coming through, as if she asked more out of obligation than concern.

"He's good too," Will replied, "Still upset about you joining Torchwood."

"Really?" Violet asked, guinely surprised. Sherlock had shown a glaring apathey for sience the day they met and she had given him his nicname. He had made several obvious observations about her, like the fact that her hair was dyed-in adition to being dyed black it had pink highlights at the time-and that she was hung over, and she would say in respose, "No duh, Sherlock." Since despite knowing each other for years Sherlock had only ever given Will his last name, which was Valasquez, the nicname of "Sherlock," stuck. And ever since then, it wasn't that they didn't like each other, it was that they really couldn't care either way. Hince Violet surprise at his conern over her career choices.

"Yeah," Will replied, "Says," He emitated Sherlock's English accent as he went on, "What's she doing with that lot? She can do better then them. Much better."

Violet laughed. "Imagined what he'd say if he knew you were giving us information. How long have you been giving us information anyway?"

"After you joined up," Will answered.

"Speaking of which," Jack said, "Can we get down to business?"

"Oh, sure," Will said, then he pulled a thick yellow package out of his coat and handed it to Jack. Jack wondered how he could fit a package that thick in his jacket.

"This is everything," Will said, "Security systems for all of Langely's popperties, the key players of her orgranization, everything but the actual locations of her sweatshops, but it does have where that information's kept. "

"How'd you get it?" Violet asked, concerned by what her friend might've done.

"Friend of mine got a job as one of her acountents," Will explianed, "I tried to warn him, but, he wouldn't listen. Soon as he figured out I wasn't exagerating about the type of person he was working for, he started funneling information out to me, so I could give it to you."

Jack looked down at the package speticly. "And your friend, can you trust him?"

"Yes," Will said.

"Well then," Jack repsonded, "Thanks for your help, we have to go now. Goodbye Will."

"See you around," Will replied.

Violet threw her arms around Will's next saying, "Goodbye Will. It's been really, really good seeing you again."

"You too," Will replied, "And don't be such a stranger. "

"Don't worry," Violet said, breaking the embrace and walking back towards the group, "I'll be sure and phone ya every once in a while."

Then they all turned around and walked back out. "So that was the famous Will, hun?" Neal commented.

"Yeah," Violet replied, "That was him."

"He seemed nice," Neal complimented.

"Yeah," Violet said, strangely quiet, "Yeah, he is. He was one of the only nice people I met in New York. No offense."

"None taken," Neal replied, "You didn't even know me when you were in New York."

Violet looked down.

"Violet," Neal asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Violet said, "Just, remembering something for a while back."

Violet was oddly quiet for the rest of the walk, back to the motel, but when they got back, it was a buzz of activity. Jack spread the papers from the package out on his bead, and they quickly began formulation a plan. "Okay," Jack said, "Gwen, you, Martha and I will put disabler packs on each side of Langely's mansion. The chrage from those things will knock out everyone for a good while, including us if we don't get out of there fast enough, so I've arange it that this phone, " he held up the throw-away cell he picked up on the walk back to the motel, "Will call Neal's phone the second the packs go off. That will the signal to go in. From there you go in her study. You see the route, right?"

"Yeah," Neal said, tracing the quickest route out with his finger,"The quickest way would be to go up the main staircase, then take a right down the hall, then another right, and the study's the first room on the left, but there are sensors ramdomly placed in the floor. "

"The disabler pack will cause those to blow," Jack explained, " One of the nasty side-effects of of the packs is that they take out everything eletric within a five mile radius, so you'll be safe. Now when you get to the study, there's a safe in the back wall. That's where she keeps all the information of her porpeties, no one see them but her closest lackies. Now sience the only copies of these in exsience lie in that safe, this whole thing hinges on you being able to crack it. Can you?"

"No pressure there then," Neal said, picking up a picture of the safe, "I can but it will take some time. How long will will these disabler packets knock them out for?"

"The longest recorded time someone was unconicous for was four hours," Jack answered,"But it could be less. Is that going to be enough time?"

"Yeah," Neal replied, leaving out the part where it would be just barely enough time, but he worked with tighter deadlines on harder to crack safes.

Having that cleared up, Jack went right back to giving out asignments. "Rex, you'll be Neal's back-up. Basicly you'll be following him every step of the way in case some unecpected trouble arises. Violet, you'll be the lookout. You see so much as one of the gaurds flench, you call me emediately. I've already found a tree in a spot where you should be able to see the everything." He pointed to a spot on the map in the corner of the estate grounds.

Violet examined the spot. "That'll work." She confired.

"So Jack," Gwen cut in, "When do we go in?"

"When all good thieves do," Jack said, smirking, "In the dead of night. Neal, get anything you'll need to crack the safe together, Violet,Rex, you help him, get him whatever he needs, me, Gewn and Martha will go ahead and set the disabler packs in plates, and set them to go off at seven o'clock sharp, exactly when the sun starts to set this time of year, we all meet back here at six o'clock sharp. Since it's just now four, that should give us all enough time to prepare. Now break!"

And with that, the team scattered to their various preperations.

Two hours later, Violet was alone in the motel room, changing. She figured if she was going to climb a tree, she should be wearing pants, and with Rex loading up his gun in the room across the hall, and Neal doing a duoble check of his supply bag, now was as good a time as any. Just then she head a knocking on the door. Asumming it was Neal, she called out, "It's okay, I'm decent, you can come in."

"Ah, I wish I could," A voice said from behind the door, to her surprise it was Will's, "But I don't have the key."

"Will!" She exclaimed leaping up from the bed, and throwing the door open to find her friend standing in the doorway, holding a wad of white frabic. The first thing that came out of his mouth was a whisper of, "Is any one else here?"

"No," Violet said, taking a cue from Will and keeping her voice down, "But what's with all the srecetcy?"

"There's something I want to give you," Will explained, still in a hush voice, "But I didn't want the others to know." He held out the cloth wad.

"You didn't want them to know you were giving me muslin linen?" Violet responded, confused, but taking the cloth. When she did she felt something hard in the folds. "Ooooh."

Will looked both ways then said, "Come on, unwrap it."

Violet pulled back layer and layer of frabic to reveal a black plastic square on a leather strap, not unlike the one Jack wore. Violet's eye went wide and let out an audible gasp. "A Vortex Malipualtor," She breathed, "How-how did you get it?"

"A guy was trying to sell it at the Mart," Will explained, "The actual time - travel part doesn't work, but it can still be used a teleport and a comunicator. I figured-just in case you get in a tight spot."

"Thank you," Violet said gratefuly, putting the Vortex Malipulator on her wrist, "I won't forget this."

"Really, it was noting," Will insidted, modestly, "Just...be careful out there, okay?"

"Okay," Violet replied.

Before either of them could say anything else the door across the hall opened and Will sprinted down the hall without so much as a good bye, and Violet quickly shut the door back, covered the Vortex Manipulator with her sleeve, and tossed the linien under the mastress. The second after that there was knock on the door. "Yes?" Violet asked, trying to hide the neverousness in her voice.

"It's Neal," The voice on the other side of the door said, "You dressed yet?"

"Yeah," Violet said causually, not sure why she running her fingers through her hair, "Come in."

Neal stepped into the room, and Violet brusted out laughing at his clothes. He was wearing dark pants, a leather shirt with a short, snug collat around his neck, and leather gloves."What?" Neal asked.

"Why are you wearing that?" Violet said in between brusts of laughter.

"It helps me to blend in with the dark," Neal offered up in explanation,"And you changed your clothes too."

"Yeah but I just changed into a pair of pants, I didn't put on a whole-rediculous get-up!" Violet said, before giving in to just laughing.

"It's not that rediculous," Neal said akwardly.

"You're right," Violet said, "Sorry. So, do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah," Neal said, holding up the duffle bag, "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention," Violet said, her eyes movng to the left, "Although, there is one more thing I think you need."

"What?" Neal asked, genuinely confused. He had everything he needed.

Violet walked over to her bag, a faded yellpw tote with pink flowers, and rummaged through it, and pulled out a knife. She walked over to Neal, and handed it to him. Neal examined the knife. It had long sharp blade that was serrated near the handle.

"I don't think you'll have to use it, but...just in case."Violet explained. If she was getting some extra help in her corner, she wanted Neal to get some too.

"Violet, I-" Neal began, but his voice trailed off, "Thank you. But what will you do? For a weapon, I mean?"

"Don't worry," Violet reasured him, "I still got this." She unholstered her gun, and held it up for him to see. " And this." She had hosltered her gun and pulled out her swichblade knife.

"Hello there, old friend," Neal joked, remembering the first time he saw that knife. He had been so terrifed when he saw Violet raise it, he was sure she was going to kill him. Then she she stroked his temple and whispered gently to him, letting him know she wasn't going to hurt him. Now it seemed almost silly to think she ever would. It was moments like these that made him think for a second that maybe they could be more than friends...but, no, she'd never go for it. By the time she was his age now he'd be fifty. It could never work.

"Yeah," Violet said, nervously, unintentionaly breaking his train of thought, "Sorry about that."

"You had no choice," Neal told her, "You didn't know who I was, if I was dangerous, for all you guys knew at time I could've been there to salughter you all."

"Thanks for being so understanding," Violet responded, part-kidding, part-serious, "Not everyone would."

Before Neal could respone Rex poked his head through the door and said, "We're ready to go, guys."

"Well then," Neal said, turning around, "Let's get this show on the road."

"You know, Caffrey," Rex commented as they walked out into the hallway, "You seem a little too excited about this."

"I'm not excited," Neal responded, "I'm just...not miserable, either." In truth, Neal was looking forward to using his skills again. It seemed that with the exception of the odd forgery, the only thing he ever seemed to be needed for around the hub was making coffee runs. Now was his chance to actually do his part.

The trio walked into the room across the hall where Jack was waiting. "Where's Gwen and Martha?" Violet asked.

"I've already put them in there positions," Jack explained, "And now I'm gonna do the same to you." And with that he grabbed Rex and Neal by the wrist and push a button on his Vortex Maplipulator, and the three disapeared in a flash of light.

They rematerilized on stench of road. Neal's head felt like it'd been hit with a frying pan,and he felt like he was going to throw up his stomach. He looked over at Rex. If Neal felt like he was going to throw if his stomach, Rex _looked _ like he ws about to throw up his stomach. Jack oddly enough seemed a bit umcomfortable, but otherwise okay. "Don't worry guys," He reasured the two men as they got their bearings, "You'll get use to it."

Now that they had recovered from the rough ride, Rex said, "So, what do we do now?"

"Wait for that phone call," Jack instrusted, then disapered in another flash of light. A second later he came back with Violet, who looked to be in sereve pain. She tipped over, but Neal quickly reached out to catch her before she fell to ground. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, his concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah," Violet replied weakly, but regaining her footing, "I've had worst nights."

Okay," Jack said, typing into the Vortex Mapliulator"I'm gonna go to the packs, you three wait here for the call, then the place is the first rediculously huge and fortified manson on your right, the gates should be unlocked, but if they're not try to contact me, if you don't get me you'll have to figure something out, and remember-" Jack paused, then said, "We only get on shot at this." Then he slamed a button and disapeared in one lasrt flash of light.

Jack ran down the side of the manson, pushing the survace of even small, circililar, greyish disabler pack as he deviced began to gowl red, and he ran away as fash as he could then just before the blast went off, used his Vortex Manipluator to teleport out of there. Gwen took a slightly different aproach, pushing each of the gadgets one by one. Just as she hit the last one, a golden-eyed Treygan graud rounded the corner, but luckliy before either of them could go for their guns, the blast went off. Gwen was somewhat aware of a sickeningly sweet sent before blacking out. Martha did them two at a time, but also could not escape the blast. What surprised Martha was that it wasn't really an exploson, just some sort of invisible force that pressed down on her, and a noise somewhat like a sonic boom, then she lost conicousness.

Just as promsied, the minute the disabler packs went off, Neal's cell rang. He didn't even bother to answer it, just started quickly sneaking, Violet on his left side, Rex on his right. The walked into they came to a very opseing iron gate, black as an old frying pan and a goood fifteen feet. Beyond that gate was a long paved driveway which lead to a very intimidating mansion made of white marble with a slate roof. Neal pushed the gate caciously and it opened with a long, loud _creek. _"Okay," He breathed, "Here goes nothing." The three ran down the driveway. Violet broke from their small back and ran onto the law, and ran until she was just a speck in the distant and the mean were almost too the front door. They got to the front steps and stopped for a moment. The electric look on the door was off, so all Neal had to do was push the door open."I can't believe this is so simple," Neal commented as he walked into the house followed by Rex, who was alret and had his gun drawn and ready to fire.

"Haven't you every heard you don't look a gift horse in the mouth?" Rex responded as the crepted through the front room and onto the first flight of marble stairs. Even in the dark the place was large and beautiful, but the two men were so concentrated on the task at hand they barely noticed.

"I just-" Neal began, then his voice trailed off, "I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, I guess."

They made the rest of the way in slience down the two hall, gidued only by the light of their flashlights, then into the study. An antiuqe desk took up most of the space in the room, covered with neatly stacked pappers, a black and gold ink pen, and an ink blotter. Neal made his way around the desk to the back wall. Neal took a crowbar out of the duffle bag and pried the flap of wall open. And there was the safe. Big and square and black and sinny. Suddenly Neal wasn't so sure of himslef. "Okay, Rex, stand in the doorway and make sure we're not disturbed."

"By who?" Rex asked, taking a few steps towards the door.

"Just in case there's a surprise we didn't know about," Neal explained.

Rex had to admit, it was a good idea, so he sliently went to the doorway, and let Neal get to work. Neal pulled the stehascope out of the bag and put it on. He lissened for the first click of a number locking in. The process took some time anyway, but now with the wieght of the mission on his shoulders, and the threat of a having to themsleves or be torcured to death looming over them even with the whole place unconious, it seemed to take forever, but at last he heard the sweet sound of the safe clicking open. He trusted open the door and saw a stack of millia folders inside, topped with a flash drive. "I'll give her one thing," Neal said as he picked up the floders and the flash drive, "Langely is a very organized person."

"Yeah," Rex said in a distracted tone, "Maybe if we get to her, you can tell her that. Just get the info and let's go."

"Got it," Neal said, quickly walking over Rex, "Let's go."

The two had just stepped out of the room, when they heard it. Footsteps on the marble floor, running at a steady pace.

That's where things started to go wrong.

The two ran away as four garuds come towards them. "I thought they were supost to be out for four hours!" Neal exlaimed.

"Well, something must've happened then!" Rex said. They skitted to a stop at the stairs as three gaurds marched up it.

"We're surrounded," Neal said.

"Thanks for stating the ovious," Rex responded, then taking out the posion pill, added, "I guess there are worst last words."

Neal reached out and grabbed Rex's hand before he could put the pill in his mouth. "No, wait," He comanded urgently, "There might be another way to to get you out of this." Rex barely had time to process that Rex said "you" and not "us" before Neal had ran with Rex's arm still in his grasp into the room then were in front of, slamed the door shut and baricated it with an over-stuffed pepper-mint stipped chair. "Neal, this doesn't slove anything," Rex said, turning look at Neal as he ran across the room,"This only pro-longs the inebitable." He moved the pill towards his mouth again, but Neal grabbed his wrist again, this time much more roughly, and comanded with a newfound intensitiy in voice, "Don't you dare. If you want to have something in your hands, take this." He slamed the files into Rex's hands and took his pill.

"Well, I don't see what other opion we have," Rex snapped back.

"I do," Neal said, holding up a grey remote in his hand,"You see, I remember from one of them maps that there's one of four stragtesicly placed teleports, in case the cops busted in, or for some other reason Langly and her goons had to leave in a hurry." As if on cue a small platform came out of the floor. "The only problem is," Neal continued,"There's only room for one."

Just then it registured with Rex that _he _was the one holding the files. "No," Rex said, "Neal, no, I'm not leaving you."

"I'll try to get on after you," Neal said, as he dragged a strugling Rex towards the platform. Nethier of them knew that he was that strong.

"They'll be no time before they come busting in, and you know it!" Rex exclaimed as Neal forced him onto the platform. They could the sound of the gaurds outside preparing to break down the door.

"Well good things I have two pills then," Neal said, pulling something out of his pocket, "Just one more thing."

"What?" Rex asked, still hoping that he could talk Neal into taking his place on the platform or at least force him on it.

"Give this back to Violet for me," Neal said, putting a knife with a serrated blade into Rex's hand, "And tell her, tell her-" No, she couldn't tell her. Not by proxy, not like this.

"Tell her what, Neal?" Rex asked.

Instread of answering Neal pushe the button, and Rex disapeared in a flash of light. Just then sixteen grey-uniformed gaurds brusted into the room. He raised the pill up to his mouth just as two gaurds tackled him to the ground. He watched as one of the gaurds crushed it under his foot.

"Make sure he doesn't have more of those." He heard a woman's voice say as they pulled him up to his knees. Oddly enough on thing the struck him was that all the grauds looked surprisingly alike. They all had the sane bilateral symmetry, the same thin, wirey bodies, the same high cheekbones, even the same full and lustrous blonde hair. The only thing that differed about them were their eyes, and even that difference was limited. All their eyes were sliver, golden, or emerald-coloered. And they all had the same frightening, icy coldness about them. "Treygans," The woman's vocie explained. The garunds in front of him parted, making a path as a tall, very profession-looking woman with long dark brown hair walked through it, "A species of aliens renouned for being inhumanly beautiful," When she was just a few feet away from Neal she stopped and added, "And inhumanly cruel. Add that with them being breathtakingly fast, and dangerously strong, they're the perfect security grauds."

"Teresa Langly I presume," Neal said, sounding just as cold and formal as she did.

"Actually," the woman replied, smirking a bit," I'm Dr. Kay Darrow, the cheif security officer."

"I've heard of you," Neal said, making a great effort to conceal his fear.

"I see my reputation preceeds me," Darrow replied, "Although aparently not enough for you to know that I already keep a handful of gaurds in a secert comparment that I've lined to protect them from things like, radiation, stun bombs, oh, I don't know...disabler pacts, maybe."

_"Well, as long as we're talking I'm alive," _ Neal though, and said out loud, "Oh. You found those."

"Yes," Darrow replied, "We who put them there still remains to be seen. Now, sience you know so much about a me, it only makes sense that I learn some things about you. Let's start with your name."

Neal was silent.

"Oh, and you were so talkative just a second ago," Darrow said in mock disapointment, "Don't worry, I have a way to get your toung waggling again. Take him below."

The only thing Neal could do now was kicked and try to put up some sort of struggle, as they lead him to his fate.


	9. Chapter 9

_"How could you just leave him there!" _ Violet srieked as she took a swing at Rex, but before her fist make contact, he ducked out the way. After Neal made Rex teleport out of mansion, he landed in front of the tree Violet was perched in. "Damn you, Caffrey," He crused as he heard Violet hit thr ground. As she helped Rex to his feet, she asked, "What happened? Where's Neal?"

"Not coming," Rex said, as he grabbed Violet wrist an quickly lead her way, "Let's go."

"No," Violet said, jerking away from him, "What do you mean not coming?"

"Somehow some of the gaurds woke up," Rex said quickly, "Neal remember their was an emergency telport in one of the rooms. He trew the files at me, and shoved me onto it, pushed the go button before I could do anything about it. I'm sorry."

Violet just stood there for a moment in stunded silence. "We have to go back," Violet said, a clam desperte tone in her voice, "We have to get him."

"He's probably already taken the pill," Rex said, grabbing hold of her again, "We have to get out of here. _now."_

"No! No!" Violet screamed, as she through to free herself from Rex's grip, "We have to get him out of there!"

Rex faught her the rest of the way to the gate, them she fineally got away to take a swing at him. She might have missed but when she her sleeve rolled back she caught a glimspe of the Vortex Manipulator and remember ed she had it. She wanted to kicke herslef for being so stupid. "I am such an idiot," She breathed. Then she fraticly started pushing buttons on the Vortex Mapnipular and was gone before Rex could get out, "Violet!"

She remalized in a desolate part of the mansion. This gave her the opertunity to recover from the trip, which forcunately didn't take half as long as it had the frist time. She looked around, desperate for a way to figure out where she, and how to get where she wanted to be. She knew that time was of the essence. They had already had Neal for the ten minutes she spent fighting with Rex. She knew Darrow had a intergation room somewhere in the building. _"How do I get to him?" _ She thought, then she looked up and saw the answer. Just above her head was a vent grate. She took up her switchblade, streched to her tiptoes, and began work on unscrewing the screws. First one, then the other, then one more, and fineally, the last one. She was just big enough to squeeze through the vent and once she had done that, she began crawling through, looking for any sign she was headed in the right direction. And then she heard it. The stick sound of bone hitting skin. She cringed when she heard it,but she knew it could lead her to Neal. The noise came from the left so that's where she went. For the next fourteen minutes she heard everything they did to him every puch, shock cut, burn. She felt almost like they were doing it to her. Every one of his screams sent a ripple of pain through her, and fear that she might get there too late. _"Why didn't he take the pill?" _She thought and imediately hated herslef for it. _"Don't worry," _ She told herself, _"You'll save him. You have to." _ If anything happened to Neal, Violet didn't know what she would do.

"Really, Mr. Caffrey," Darrow urged, his name was the only thing he gave them and now he just kept repeating it over and over, "Just tell us who you were with, and all this will be over."

"You'll kill me," Neal rasped weakly. Just hearing how far gone he sounded made Violet's heart sink.

"Yes, but it'll be quick," Darrow said coldly, "A whole lot quciker than this I can tell you."

Neal was quiet. _"Please God, don't let him be dead," _Violet prayed.

"I see we'll have to try something else." Darraw said. Then Violet heard the _"click click, click, clik," _ of Darrow's high-heels across concrete, then everything was quiet. Violet quickened her speed as best she could in the tight space. They had already had Neal for half an hour and from what she heard he was no duobt badly hurt and in a lot of pain. She heard Darrow's shoes again. "Do you no what these are, Mr. Caffrey?" Darrow asked.

_"What is that bitch playing at?" _ Violet though, even more terrifed then she already was. She didn't even know that was possible.

"Well," Neal said, still weak but more in control now, "They look to me like giant, really ugly wasps."

_"This isn't going to be good." _ Violet thought. She had feeling she knew what Darrow had now.

"They're called Dragon Wasps," Darrow explained, "The toxins form its sting is very painful and can cause frighting hallunations." Violet could swear she heard a tone of enjoyment in Darrow's voice. She started crawling even faster. At last she was at the vent grate of the torcure room, and found to her horror, Neal strapped down to the table, holding as still as at least five Dragon Wasp crawled over his body. She stiffled back a scream. She knew what to do now. She pushed her telport button and teleported down, right in front of Neal, but she still sent the Dragon Wasps flying. That turned out to be a good thing because they caused such a distraction she cut the straps holding down Neal, scoop him up, all the while pleading for him to stay with her, and teleport out without even having to fight.

They landed in a heap. Violet looked up and looked around. They were at some sort of aparment complex. Then Neal moaned and her attention was turned back to him. She began to inspect his injuries, hopping he could move him, they couldn't stay there, when the door opened. Violet looked up into the face of the personal at the door, a petitie almost insubstatial young woman with short dark brown hair that had a red tinti to it, and light blue eyes. "Violet?" She asked, "What's going on?"

"Cherish, thank God," Violet said, "Please, my friend' s hurt, let me bring him in."

"Okay," She said, stepping out of the door,"You take his arms, I'll take his feet, we'll put him the living room." As they carried the man inside Cherish called out, "Will! Will, get in here!"

Will ran into the room. He was completely shocked to see Cherish and Violet laying the man he had saw with Violet and Jack earlier on the ground. "What the Hell is going on?"

"They caught him," Violet explained, franticly, "Darrow got a hold of him. Can you go get Helen?"

"I'll be back with her as soon as I can," Will said, heading towards the door, "Did anyone follow you?"

"No," Violet said inspecting the man's body. It didn't look good. He had burises all over his body, there was a Dragon Wasp sting on cheek, another under his ear, and one more on his neck. There was a long brun across his chest, and another long burn on his forearm. He could see there were bruns on at least the hand he could see, and it looked like one of claves hand been burned and the other leg had been cut, but he couldn't tell how bad for his pants. "Here," Violet said, taking off her Vortex Malipulator and thossing it to Will, "Use this." She was remaining very clam but there was desperation in her eyes. He silently put the device on his wrist and teleported out.

Just then Cherish came over to Violet and Neal with two arm-fulls of medicine. "Okay, let's start at the top then see how bad the damage is on bottom. " Cherish said, handing him a wad of club-shaped leaves, "You know remember how to treat Dragon Wasps Stings, right?"

"Yeah," Violet said, then looked down at Neal who had apparently sucumb to the halucinegic Dragon Wasp venom, as he was mubling giberish, begging someone to stop something, "Okay, Neal, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, this is gonna hurt, so brace yourslef." Then she grabbed onto the stinger in his cheekes and pulled it out, then put a leaf on it as green ooqze began come out. She did the same with the one on his neck. Then the women started on his hands, both of which were covered in burns. "How did he get these?" Cherish asked, rubbing creamy ointment on the hand on her side.

"I didn't see what happened," Violet explained, taking some ointment from the pot and putting it on his side, "I was in the vent, but from what I gathered the bastards took a lighter to his calf but were at least kind enough to have his hand free for that one."

Since Violet looked like she was going to me sick, Cherish decided not to ask any more about it. At least the burns were starting to look better already. Just then Violet's friend started moan, "No, please, don't..."

"Neal, baby, it's alright," Violet said gently, stroking his forhead, "You're safe now."

"He probably can't hear you Violet," Cherish said softly, "He's most likely only aware of his halucinations."

"Isn't there at least something we can do for tha pain he's in?" Violet asked, begining to carefully slip off his pants.

"You know with this much damage it's a bad idea to sedate him without a doctor clearing it," Cherish reminded her.

'"I know," Violet said. Then she suched the air through her teeth as she saw the damage on the bottom half. On the right side, their was a bruned area about the size of a hand, brilliant red flesh covered in blisters. The good news was there was no blackened skin, the ointment was still enough, although it would take a longer to heal. There was also another Dragon Wasp sting on his knee, but all that took was another pulled stinger and a leaf. It was his left leg that was the problem. There was a cut on his upper leg, and it was deep. Blood slowly seeped out. "Okay," Violet said, her voice steady, "Do you have any cloth banages?"

"Yeah, but," Cherish handed her the banadages as she continued, "I don't think it's gonna help. "

"It will if I use it to make a turnecete," Violet said, unwinding the buddle, "Now, I need something strait, do you have anything strait?"

"I have an idea," Cherish said, then ran off, leaving Violet alone with Neal.

"Please, don't hurt her," Neal moaned weakly, "It wasn't her fault."

"Neal, no one's gonna hurt her," Violet said tenderly, although she wasn't sure who "her," was, "She's perfectly safe." She knew Neal probably didn't know she was talking to him, but she couldn't just stand by while who knows what horrors he was seeing. Monsters attacking him, people close to him being killed in horrible ways over and over again. She leaned in and put her forhead on his and whispered, "Neal, I need you to stay with me. Please. " She paused a moment and lissened to his breathing as she thought of what to say. Then she knew she new what she had to do. "I have a secert," She wispered, "It's the one thing I never told you. Make it thtough this, and I promise you, I'll tell you." Then she lifted her head up and kissed his forehead. She moved away just as Cherish came into the room, carrying a curtin rod. "Will this work?" She asked.

"Yes," Violet said, grabbing the rod. She then put it against Neal's leg and started wrapping it with the bandage. "That oughta hold it 'till Helen gets here."

"Good," Cherish said, "Now," She sat down on the floor as she continued, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but can you at least give me an outline of what's going on here?"

"Really?" Violet asked in disbelief, "You want to do this now?" To elaborate one what she ment she knodded her head towards Neal.

"I know it's not ideal, but I don't think you want to leave him, and if we're going to help we have to know what we're dealing with." Cherish explained.

Violet paused a minute, then began. "Did Will tell you about his friend that gave him intel on Tersesa Langly?"

"Yeah," Cherish said.

"Well, he didn't have intel on the actual _locations _of the sweatshop," Violet explained, "But he did know where she kept, in her mansion in a safe. Neal here just happens to be the best safe cracker in the busniess, so we sent him in with Rex as back-up. They were able to get the files, but then they were surounded by guards. We used disablered packs to knock them all out so I don't know how they stayed concious, but from what I gathere Neal pulled Rex into a nearby room, actives an emergecy teleport that was in said room, and throws Rex and the files onto it. I thought with Rex the whole way trying to get him to go back but then I remember will gave me a Vortex Malipulator. I crawled through the vents system until I found Darrow's torcue chamber, teleported in and got him out."

Before Cherish could inquire any more into it, Will teleported back, holding Helen's arm. Helen emedietely rushed over to Neal, with a tool box full of medical supplies, and asked, "What's the damange?"

"He's been stung, beaten, and burned," Violet said, staying by Neal's side, even though the others had gotten out of the way, "And there's a deep cut on his leg."

"Yes, I see the turnecate," Helen said, " Nice job, by the way, shame I'm gonna have to undo it." She began to talk to Neal as she unwrapped the banages, saying, "Alright Neal, let's get you pached up."

In the next hour and a half Helen, with Violet's help, had stiched up Neal's leg, set and banaged his lower right arm, which was broken, and did the same with five broken ribs, changed the leaves on the Dragon Wasp stings, banaged his wrists and ankles where the rope he was tied with had cut into them, reapplied the burn ointment and wrapped the burns up, and moved Neal to the bed in the backroom of the aparment.

"How long is he going be haluiating?" Violet asked Helen, the pair of them standing in the hallway outside of said backroom, along with Will and Cherish.

"With the doses he got, I'd say two to four days," Helen replied, "Until then, don't give him any sedation, but afterwards he will be in pain so you can give him something for it, but don't over do it. I'd say the rest of the injures should take at least two weeks."

"Thank you, Helen," Violet said, gratefully, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Helen said, "Now what about you? Were you hurt?"

Violet sheepishly pulled back her sleeve, revealing a Dragon Wasp sting on her am.

Helen pulled out a leaf, pulled out the stinger, and place the leaf on Violet's arm. "Why aren't I hallunating?" Violet asked.

"I'm not certain, but the best I can figure," Helen said, "Is your past use of toxic chemicals inadvertly made you immue. The venom contains many of the same chemicals."

"So I'll be okay, to look after Neal?" Violet asked. Right now, he was her main concern.

"Yes," Helen answered, "There's still no better nurse out there than you. "

Cherish spoke up. "So what now?"

"Now I guess I have to face the music with Jack," Violet said. She had been so focused on saving Neal, she had now only realized she'd be lucky if Jack didn't kill her. _"He's gonna be so furious," _ She thought as Will handed her his phone, and she dailed Gwen's number. She picked up almost imediately. "Violet?" Gwen's voice said on the other end, franticly, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Violet said quietly.

"Where are you?" Gwen asked, a bit clamer now, but still sounding extermely worried, "We've been looking everywhere for you, we've checked all the places you use to go, your old aparment-"

"Apparently, you forgot about Will's place," Violet responded, "That's where I'm at. Neal's with me."

"You mean, he's alive?" Gwen asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," Violet answered, "He's gonna be out of comission for a while, but he's alive."

"Jack wants to talk to you," Gwen said suddenly. Violet braced herslef for what was to come, as she heard the phone exchamge hands. Sure enough, the first thing Jack did was shout at her, "Where the Hell have you been?!"

"I went back for Neal," Violet explained quickly, "I was able to get him out, but they did a real numer one him." She paused a moment before continuing. "We weren't sure if he was gonna make it there for a little bit."

"We?" Jack asked, "Who's we?"

"Me, Helen, Will and Cherish," Violet explained, " By pure considence we landed on their doorstep, it's where we are now. Look, I don't think I can move Neal, can you come to me?"

"Fine," Jack said, sounding agravated, "But only becasue we have an injured man."

The team were at Will and Cherish's apartment within five minutes. Violet walked over to open the door when she heard them knocking. Jack was in front the group when she opened the door. "How much trouble am I in?" Violet asked as the team walked in.

"We can talk about that latter," Jack said, walking through the living room, "Right now I need to talk to Neal."

"I'm not sure how helpful he's going to be," Violet said, walking along with Jack, "Helen says he'll be halunating for at least two days, but as many as four."

Jack slowed a bit. "Wait, haluncinating? How'd that happen?"

"Dragons Wasps," Violet offered in explanation, stepping up so that she was ahead of Jack.

"Well, then I have on idea what I'm gonna do," Jack said, ctaching up with her, "'Cause we can't move forward until I know if Neal told them anything, if so, what."

"I can tell you that he did't tell them anything," Violet responded.

"I'm touched by your faith in him, but since you weren't in the room, I need to hear that from him," Jack replied.

"I heard the whole thing," Violet said, stopping in her tracks.

That surprised Jack so much, he stopped too. "You what?" He asked, turning around to look at her.

"I crawled through the air vents to find him," Violet explained, "Followed the sound of them torcuing him. Everything they did to them I heard. Every cut, every puch, every lash, I heard." She held onton herself and hung her head down so that her face was hidden behind a wall of blonde hair. "And I also heard him not tell them anything, only his name. He kept repeating it over and over."

"Kind if like they tell soilders to do if they're captured by the enemy," Martha said, stepping into the hallway and walking towards them, "Only give them your name, rank, and cerel number?"

"I guess that could be where he got the idea from, yeah," Violet said, looking up at her.

"Did you, ah, need something, Martha?" Jack asked.

"I'm the team Doctor remember?" Martha responded, "I'm obligated to look at Neal."

Jack sighed. "Alright, let's go," He said, though taking the time to put a hand behind Violet- who was still in a bad state-and lead her down the hall to the back room.

When they walked into the room Neal was asleep, but he was riving on the bed, as if in intense pain, even more intense pain than he already was. He nearly flung himself off the bed, but Violet dashed over to him and stopped him.

"Oh my God," Martha gapped, "What did to do to him?"

"Dragon Wasps," Jack explained,"The posion causes horrifying halucinations. He'll survie, but, not without a fight."

"Yeah, and that's just the icing on the cake," Violet said, holding Neal down, "You should probably consult with Helen before she leaves."

"I'll be sure to be that," Martha said, walking over to Neal and looking him over, "Broken arm, yeah?"

"Yeah," Violet confirmed, "And ribs. Like I said, you need to talk to Helen."

"I will, but please, indluge me just one more question," Martha said. She could tell that it bothered Violet talk about what happened over and over again, so Martha wanted to make this as quick as possible for her.

"Sure, shoot," Violet said, still struggling with Neal.

"Why is he covered in leaves?" Martha said, helping Violet hold him down.

"They draw out the venoms from the wasps," Violet explained.

Then something unexpected happened: Neal stopped struggling completely and held completely still. His eyes opened up and darted around, breathing heavily.

"Neal?" Violet said gently, "Are you back with us?"

"Yeah," Neal breathed, "I think I am. Thank God that's over." Watching him have the halucinations was hard, but actually having them was a completely different level of torment for Neal. The team kept dying, over and over again, single and as a whole, he relived the plane blowing up as about a hunred or so times, watched helplessly as Peter got ripped to sheards, Violet, strapped down to a table, surrounded by a dozen torcurers, screaming...Violet. Even as he was trapped deep in the terror, Violet's voice was able to reach him, urged him to pull through. And now here she was standing above him, looking so worried. "Thank you," He rasped.

"I wouldn't get too happy yet," Jack said, walking closer to him, "The venom lets up every once in a while, then it starts up again. You're looking at least two days of this. Now, I don't mean to sound insenstive but if you're gonna go under again, I need to ask you a couple of questions. "

"Really?" Violet asked, sounding esaperated, holding up a glass of water to Neal's lips, "You wanna do this _now _?"

"I might not get to later," Jack said, "Now Violet told me you didn't give anything up except your name, but it was ten minutes before she remembered she was sporting that Vortex Manipulator," He looked to Violet and added, "Which by the way I will ask you about later," Then he turned his attention back to Neal, "Now what I want to know is did you give them anything in that ten minutes, anything at all?"

"To be honnest I only remember the first five minutes then I black out," Neal answered, "But in that five minutes I didn't tell them anything."

"So we're good there," Jack said, "But what about the gaurds? Any idea how they were still conious?"

"Apparently Darrow keeps a small number of gaurds stored away in a safe room that's proofed for just about anything," Neal explained, "She bragged about when they caught me."

"Yeah, speaking of which," Jack began, "Why didn't you take the pill like we alled talked about?"

"I was starting to when the garuds busted in," Neal explained, "They slapped it out of my hand, crushed it, and took the other off me."

"Well," Martha said, "I guess there's a flaw in _that _ plan."

"We won't need them anymore anyway," Jack said, "You better get some rest." Indeed, just after this conversation Neal looked ever more paler, and even more weaker than he had before.

"Can I stay with him a little longer?" Violet asked.

"Sure," Jack said, turning to leave.

"Violet?" Neal asked,as he watched luminescent purple butterflies go past her.

"Yeah Neal?" Violet asked.

"I think Jack was right," Neal replied, sounding weary and scared.

Violet stepped even closer and took a hold of Neal's hand. "Don't worry, baby, I'll be right here."

As Martha and Jack walked out the door, Martha wispered, "What do we do now?"

"Look at the files and get a plan ready," Jack said, "And then we come at Langely with everything we got."


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay," Jack said said, spreading the files along the floor, "So this is the fisrt sweatshop we're gonna hit."

It had been two days since they got the files. Will and Cherish had been gracious enough to let them set up there base of operations at their place, and agreed to help in anyway they could. They had to do all their planning in the back bedroom, since it was the only way to get Violet to particpate. If she wasn't holding Neal's hand through the haluinations, which thankfuly only lasted the minamel number of days, she was applying slaves to his wounds or forcing tonics down his throat.

" It's the smallest, so I figure we'd could blow the front door, incompacitate the gaurds, and overseers, get them, out, take the slaves back to wherever they're supost to be, then deal with operators."

"How are gonna kept the slaves from panicing and bolting?" Gwen asked, "I mean if we don't manage this correctly, we could have over a hunred tramatized aliens running amuck in New York City."

"I'll try my best to let them know we're not there to hurt them," Jack elaborated, "And you and Martha will be on crowd control. Watch the doors, try to keep everyone clam, if there are any from the same place, if I try I can teleport three at a time.

"And what am I gonna do?" Rex asked.

"You and Violet will..." Jack began, but stopped when Violet cut him off.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a second," She began, "I can't go, someone has to stay here with Neal."

"Violet, I'll be fine," Neal said quickly. If he was being honest he was starting to feel like a burden.

"Neal, you can barely sit up without help," Violet retorted.

"I can keep an eye on him," Cherish volunterred.

Jack looked over to Violet expectantly.

"Alright," Violet gave in.

"Don't worry," Neal reasured her, "I'll be find."

"You better be," Violet said, taking his hand and leaning in a bit.

Something about the way they were looking at each other reminded Jack of an exage that happened between Owen and Toshiko when Gwen told Rhys about Torchwood. _"Maybe you should be with someone who knows what you." _ Tosh had said. _"Only we know what we do." _ Owen had responded, not taking the hint.

_"Maybe Tosh had a point," _ Jack though, _"Let's just hope Neal's a little more sharp than Owen was." _ Then Neal and Violet caught Jack staring at them, and Violet said, "What?"

"Oh," Jack said casualy, "Nothing. Now me and Rex are gonna scope the place out tonight, make sure there haven't been any security changes since we visted Langely's mansion, but I want everyone ready to head out in the morning, does everyone understand?"

Every nodded.

"I could come along to if you need an extra hand," Will offered.

"That would be much apreciated, thank you Will. Now," Jack began, standing, "Time to get going, Rex. Like I said, see you all at the moring." As he walked past Will and Cherish who were in the doorway, he nodded and said, "Will, Cherish." And then he was off, Rex following behind him.

Once they were gone, Gwen got up, saying, "I should probably make sure my gun's loaded then."

"Yeah, me too," Martha said, getting up.

"I'll check my in a little bit." Violet said. Then she turned to Neal and asked, "You doing okay. You need anything?"

"Violet, " Neal began, "You already changed every bananage, reaplied every ointment, and made me take about five different medcines. I'm good."

"I just want you to get better," Violet replied.

"I know," Neal awknowlaged, "And I really am grateful for everything you've done."

"It's nothing," Violet said modestly, "Really."

"Nothing?" Neal responded, "You saved my life. Violet's that's not nothing."

Not long after that Violet went to join the others in preping their guns. "I get way too much enjoyment out of this," She commented as she oilled her peice.

"You're not the only one," Gwen reasured her, "Personally I never got why cops aren't allowed to cary guns back home. I mean, crimials have guns, how are we supost to do our job if the crimials are shooting at us and we can't shoot back?"

"Amen to that, sister," Cherish , who although not going with them, was also cleaning and reloading her own gun, agreeed.

Then Will changed the subject completely by saying, "Hey, Violet I got a question."

"Shoot," Violet replied.

"What's the deal with Neal and you?" Will asked.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, though she knew very well what he meant. It was why she had started to always dread this question.

"I mean are you two just friends, or dating, or-" Will began.

"Just friends," Violet said just a little too quickly.

"So she keeps saying," Martha put in.

"We _are _," Violet insisted, "I mean he's cute, and nice, and all, but..."

"I'd say he's a little more than just cute," Cherish commented.

"Ah, I'm sitting right here," Will said, from the green chair he was sitting in.

"Don't worry Will," Cherish reasured her long-time boyfriend, "He still can't hold a candle to you."

"I don't get why you're so reistent," Gwen added, "I mean, it's obivously you like him, and he likes you, so why not take the next step already?"

"Even if I liked him that way," Violet protested, "He doesn't like me that way, and I-"

"Don't do May-December relationships," The everyone said at the same time.

"She still has that policy, eh?" Cherish asked.

"Yeah," Gwen answered.

Violet blushed slightly, and shrank a little. This was so embaressing.

"Hey, I always thought that was a good policy," Will put in, "I mean, how old is this guy, anyway, like thirty?"

"Thirty-four." Violet answered.

"You know, it's not the worst age-difference I've ever heard of," Martha commented, "Celopatra was eighteen and Julius Cesar was fithy."

"Celopatra was also a power-hungry bitch who slpet her way to power, and got her lovers to kill her siblings." Violet replied.

"Didn't know that," Gwen said, "You certainly put a different light on history."

"You can thank Will," Violet commented, "He was the one who told me that."

Everyone turned to look at Will. He though for a minute then said, "Yeah, I think I remember that conversation."

Violet loaded the rest of her bullet into her gun in silence, but as she loaded the gun, she thought. Could she and Neal be something more than just friends? He had never said anything, but would he be interested, if she opened that door?

"Can you believe them?" Violet said the next morning as she rubbed Vera Aloe Slave on the cut on his leg,"Comparing us to Cesar and Cleopatra?"

"They don't mean anything bad by it," Neal said, "They're just trying to help."

"Well, it's done of their busniess," Violet said, rolling a fresh bandage over the cut, "How you doing on the pain?"

"Good," Neal said, "The medicine's kicked in. But do you ever think we could work? You know, as a couple?"

Violet looked up at him and was about to speak when Cherish walked in, and said, "Violet, Gwen told me to come get you, Jack's two minutes out."

"Okay," Violet said, then she turned back to Neal and said, "Gotta go, we'll talk more later, okay?"

"Okay," Neal replied, "Look out for yourself, alright?"

"Alright," Violet said, then she got off the bed, "Bye."

"Bye," Neal replied, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Violet said. She stopped for a second in the doorway, and her and Cherish's gaze met and Cherish said, "You know, you could do worst."

Violet said nothing, just walked out of the room, and into the living room, where Gwen, Martha and Will were waiting. Jusy as she got there there was a knock at the door. Will walked up to the door, looked through the peephole and then opened it up, and Jack and Rex walked in. "And another thing-" Rex had started to say, but then stopped when he saw everybody in the living room. After they had left the aprment Rex voiced his concerns about Violet being part of the take down, because of her history with Langly. They had been aruging about it on and off all day, but Rex knew better than to undermind Jack in front of the rest of the team. Whatever their differneces were, Rex had too much respect for him to do that.

Jack turned to the people gathered in the living room and said, "Alright, everbody, out in the car. We'll discuse the plan on the way there." Then Jack walked out of the room. Rex turned around and followed him, followed by Gwen, then Martha then Violet. Will kissed Cherish on the cheek and went to the end of the line.

When everyone had got in the van Jack said, "Okay, everyone know their jobs?"

"After you blow the door, me Violet and Will, take out the gaurds," Rex said.

"Then we, that is, me and Martha keep the aliens under control,'' Gwen said, "Try to keep them calm."

"Right," Jak said, "And I hold up the head overseer and take all the aliens back where they belong."

"And what happens the gaurds," Will asked, "The overseers? I mean, you don't have any kind of prisons you can put them in."

"We do the best we can do," Jack answered, "So basicly it's a round of amnisia pills for everyone."

"Really?" Will asked, "That's their punishment? They get to forget what they've done?"

"Hey, depending on how many years they lose, it can be a punishment," Jack said, thinking about the two years of his own life he couldn't remember.

Will didn't say anything else. He had to admitt, Jack had a point.

They rolled up and part in front of the back of the sweat shop, an "abondoed" factory, on the edge of Soho. "Oaky, I need everybody ready to go the second I blow the door." Jack said, "Three, two, one." Then he hit the trigger in the whole back wall if the factory was englufed in a firey explosion. "Now!" Jack shouted and they all jumped from the vehicle and ran towrd the building. They ran past several pasted out slaves and overseers as they stormed in, when they got to the shocked, but concious beings in the buildin Jack screamed, "All right, everyone remaind clam!"

Just as they had expected, the head overseer, a man with slicked back dark hair, and suit that proably came from the shop, pointed towards the team and shouted, "Gaurds!"

Edmiedtly the ten remaining gaurds came forwards, guns raised, but before they could even get a shout off, the team had shot the ones in front of them two the ground, incompaciated, but alive, then Violet kicked one that was coming from the side in the gut, and Gwen followed her leave and took out two with the same move. While the others took out the rest of the grauds, Jack marched up to the head overseer, who stood above the fray, put a gun to his head and said clamly, "Tell your men to stand down."

The overseer folded. "Stand down."

Rex, Violet and Will marched the head overseer, the two other overseers, and the gaurds over to a corner and bound their hands. One of the gaurds flinched as Violet tied the rope. "Oh," Violet said mockingly, with a note of haterd in her voice, "You can dish out torcure but you can't stand a little pain?'' She twisted the rope even tighter. Will put a hand on her soulder. "Violet, calm down." Rex looked over at Jack with a remorseful, 'I told you so' look. Jack just looked back to the blue, tiger striped Jundon he was about to take home, and telported.

It took Jack most of the day to get every being on the day shift back to their homes. They finsihed that job just in time to ambush the night shift. By the time they had sent all of those beings back, forced anesia phills down the troats of all the gaurds, overseers and inforcers they had captured, and dumped them at various location around the tri-state area, it was well into the next morning.

When they truged their way back Will's aparment, Cherish was pacing the floor. She turned in attcipation when she heard the lock turn. "Where have you guys been?" She demand when Will walked through the door, followed by the others, exaushed from not sleeping in 24 hours, as well as the work they had been doing.

"Apparently dismanteling a sweatshop is a long process," Will said groggily.

Cherish ran up and embraced Will. "You looked dog-tired," She said, "I got a pot of coffee on, you want some?"

"Yes," Will replied, "That would be much appreciated."

Cherish stepped back and looked at the team. "How 'bout you guys?"

There was a colective agreement of "Yes,"" Yeah," That'd be great," "I've love some," and "Thank you." As they headed to the kitchen, Cherish started to turn around, saying, "Violet, I have some tea if you want-" But her voce trailed off when she saw Violet was already sneeking to the back room. Then she quietly obesrved, "He could do a lot worst too."

Neal turned his head when he Violet's feet clumbing down the hall. He'd know those boots anywhere. When she walked in, he knew she must've not slept a wink the night before. She looked like she was about to fall down right there. "Long night?" He asked symapethicly.

"You have no idea," Violet said tirely, walking over to the bed, "By the time Jack got all the workers back home, the night shift was coming in, and we had go take the guys traporting the truck they in down, then we had to send all those aliens back home, and then we had dispesne the amnesia phills, and believe me, they fought us, they we had to dump them in a way that was inconqicuous, which meant galavanting across the tri-state area. " Violet sighed, then looked at Neal and asked, "Do you mind if I-" She gestured down towards the bed.

"Not at all," Neal replied, "Go ahead." He even scooted over a bit to give her room.

Violet flopped down on the bed and scooted up next to Neal. She closed her eyes and within seconds she was out like a light. "Good night, Violet," Neal whispered gently. Then he just wtached her breath in and out, in and out in a heavy, peaceful rythm. _"She's so peaceful," _ He thought. Violet's unconcious body rolled over, so she was right next to Neal. He didn't mind thought. He didn't mind at all. In fact he pulled her colser with his good hand, so that they were practically spooning. Just then his eyes started to get a little havey themsleves. He hadn't actually got much sleep, had been up all night worrying about her, well her and the rest of the team, of course. He figured it couldn't hurt to rest her eyes at least for a few seconds. Soon he was alseep right along with her.

A few minutes later, the rest of the group found the pratically comatose pair. "Wow," Gwen said, mug in hand, standing in the doorway.

"Don't say 'wow' like that, Gwen, it's not like we caught them doing something scandalous," Rex responded, "They're just taking a nap.".

"I think it'd cute," Cherish added.

"Why are we all staring at them, anyway?" Jack asked.

"We...kinda got to talking about their slowly budding romance while you were gone," Martha confessed.

"Well, there you have it, floks," Jack responded, "They've reached the snoozing stage. Now come on, nothing to see here. We're all tired, so let's take Violet's cue and get some shut eye before we get to planing thr next attack. "

The group sattered. Gwen wound up on the couch, Rex was sideways in a chair, Martha wound up on the floor, Will and Cherish slept in their own bed, and Jack, who didn't sleep, got a head start on planing the next attack.

The rest of the month it was the same rountine: Dismantling a sweatshop one day, sleeping half the next day and using the other half to plan the next attack. The days started to fade into one another.

But sometimes something new popped up. Like on the day in the mist of planing one of the last swearshops they would have to dismantle, when out of the blue, Cherish said above the noise of the conversation, "Guys?!"

Everyone quieted down emeditly becasue of the urgency in her voice.

"I just realized something," Cherish continued, "Something importent."

"What?" Jack asked, already wanting her to just get on to it.

"We've destroying Langly's empire piece by piece," Cheris went on, "We've literaly been taking out a shop every other day."

"Yeah," Rex said, not knowing where she was going with this, "So what's your point?"

"My point is," Cherish said, "Langly hasn't tried to find us, have an ambush waiting for us, she's barely even raised her security. Why not? And better yet, where is she?"

Everyone was silent. They knew she was right. After their first attack, Langely being the coward she is, went into hiding, and they had been too busy with the sweatshops to look for her, even though she was the source of the problem.

"Okay," Jack said, "Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna pull our resoruces to see what everyone else knows. That mean Rex, you get in touch with the people at the CIA who are talking to you, Martha, you talk to UNIT, Violet, Will, and Cherish, you cover the Mart, me and Gwen will cover the rest."

"What about me?" Neal asked.

Every turned around to look at him almost simotainously.

"What? I have contacts too," Neal said, "It would probably cause an international incident if I reached out to anyone in th F.B.I, but maybe she's made contact with someone in the criminal underground. And hopefuly I know them."

"Neal, you can barely stand," Martha said.

"But I can stand," Neal said, "Look, I'm almost completely healed, the only problems I still have is my arm and my legs. I'd have to be propped and led but I can move."

"Yeah, strainuous activty too soon could make your condition worse," Martha argued.

Everyone turned to Jack for a decison. It was actually kind of creepy. Jack thought for a moment then at last said, "Alright, Rex takes Neal out, they check their sorces together, if it even looks like Neal's in aby trouble medicaly speaking, you call Martha edmitly, get him to her as soon as you can, do you two understand me?"

"Yes," Neal said.

"Yeah,World War Two," Rex said, "It got it."

"I can't believe no one in the entire criminal underground of New York City knows where she is," Neal said, as he hobbled down the block supported by Rex. It had been hours since they had started sheaching for Langely, and so far they had came up empty.

"I can't believe I've been carrying you around like this for over five hours," Rex replied, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Neal said, though he sounded somewhat out of breath. Also, he was really pale and he was starting to limp.

"You don't look okay," Rex said,"You don't sound okay."

"I'm just a little out of breath," Neal said, "I haven't had this much movement in a while." In an atempt to change the subject Neal asked, "So why do you call Jack War Wrold Two?"

Rex paused for a moment, considering what he was gonna tell him, then said, "Because he's always wearing that stupid War World Two eara coat."

"Uh hun," Neal respnded, " And when did this start.?"

"As long as I've known him," Rex answered, then looked Neal over and added, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Neal said, but then he nearly doubled over.

"That's it," Rex said, quickly grabbing ahold of Neal, "I'm calling Martha."

Back at Will and Cherish's aparment, Martha looked Neal over. "The good knews is," Martha said, putting the sethoscope back around her neck, "There's no excess damage. But you did exaust yourself more than you should had. You're not going out again for a least a week most likely more. The point is no more adventures until I at least take those stiches out, and those burns are fully healed. And no aruging this time."

"You don't have to tell me twice," a clearly exausted Neal said.

" Did you at least get any information on Langely's location?" Jack said, really regreating his decision to let Neal go out.

"No," Neal groaned, "We talked to like, ninety people but not a single one of them even knew who I was talking about?"

"Same here," Violet said.

"If anyone's seen her they're not saying," Will added.

"I couldn't find anything either," Martha lamented, "Hey, where's Gwen? I thought she was with you."

"She had someone else she needed to talk to," Jack said.

As if on cue there a was knock at the door. Will opened it up and a dazed looking Gwen walked in.

"Gwen?" Jack asked, concerned, walking up to her, "Are you alright?"

"I found Langely," Gwen said, her voice almost hollow.

"Where were is she?" Jack demanded.

"Dead," Gwen said, "She's dead, Jack."

Fitheen minutes latter, Jack and Gwen were in a morge standing in front of a slender honey blonde woman, with a bullet in her temple. "Police got a call about shots fired at a motel in Celsea two weeks ago," Gwen explained, "When they showed up, they found splayed across the bed, dead on arivel."

"Did she leave a sudicide note?" Jack asked, no emotion in his voice.

"It's not exactly a suicide note," Gwen said, " But she was holding a crumpled peice of paper in her hand, with the words _they destroyed me empired _on it."

"And she couldn't handle it," Jack said, emtionlessly. He pasued for a moment and then said, "Let's go. We got work to do."

"Okay, now that Langely's dead we need to act fast," Jack said, back at the aparment, "When they realize their boss is gone, the leaders might take more desperate actions and that might mean killing the workfroce. Fortunately," Jack pulled a pitcure out of the file, "We only have two more shops tp take down. "

"So what are we gonna do?" Martha asked.

"We're gonna take them both down in one day," Jack answered.

The first sweatshop went the same as usual. They blew the back, froced the grauds to stand down, transport the aliens back to their home planets, froce the overseers and gaurds to take amnesia pills, and dumping down out in the tri-state area. But when they got to the last one, they knew edmitely something was off. They saw two men poring a luqid substance from a metal container around the building and paniced screaming could be heard from the inside.

"Oh my God," Violet breathed, "They're burning them alive."

"Not if we have anything to do about it." Jack said, getting out of the van. He and Gwen crept around the side of the building. The one that was clearly in charge, a tall man with greying brown hair, and cold stone grey eyes, took a box of matches out of his pocket, but at that ment Jack put his gun right up against his neck. "Don't move, don't make sound." His eyes drated over to the other man, but Gwen had a gun agianst him as well.

"You the head overseer?" Jack asked.

"Yes," The man confirmed, his voice emtionless. He knew he had been caught.

"Who else is here?" Jack demanded.

"No one," The headoverseer answered, "I sent the gaurds home. I didn't want them invloed in this."

"Well, that make things easier," Jack commented, then waited for the rest of the team, who were waiting in the wings, to join them.

They all stepped forward. "Everyone's on crowd control," Jack said," Get in there, bring them to me two at a time, and for God's sake try to keep them all here. We're too close to the city to risk something going wrong."

Rex took a pair of blot cutters to the pad locked chain on the door, and walked in. They began trying to keep everyone clam, telling them it was alright and they were there to help them. Violet could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes glaring down at her, at least some with looks of recinition. And she reconized them as well. She could remember every being, every terrifed face, every scream, every sob, every plead they had made, every devpraved thing Declan had done to them as fresh as if it was yesterday. And five hours in it fineally caught up with her. A thriteen-year-old girl from 1800s New Mexico was cowarding in the corner in Gwen was trying to coax her out. "Violet!" She called out, knowing the younger woman was good with children, "A little help here!"

As Violet walked over to them, her legs felt like jelly. She reconized the girl. She had came through the Riff along with her hole family. Violet had managed to find a Lesibian couple to take the youngest sister and nepthews, but she couldn't find anyone to take this girl, so Declan sold her to Langely along with her father, oldest sister, and brother-in-law. Violet wasn't even three feet away when the girl sarted failing and screaming, in broken English,"No! You are the one whole imprisoned us, let your leader beat us, sold us to this Hell hole, torn our family to shreads!"

"I'm sorry,'" Violet said, "I-"

"You're sorry?" The girl seethed, "Everything you did to us and you're sorry?! Nothing will ever make up for what you've done ! As far as I am concerned you are the Devil!"

Violet looked like the words had pysically injured her. Like they were a bucher knife that periced her heart, and disinbowled her. And that's exactly how she felt. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she turned around and bloted . "Violet!" Gwen cried out, "Violet come back!" But still she ran, past, Jack, who turned around and said, "Violet, what-" She kept running until they were well out of earshot, until the shopped was just a dop in the distance. Then she stopped and looked around, holding her hands to her chest. Then the front of her shirt ripped. Then she started to go crazy. She ripped at her clothes, screaming at the top of her lungs, in the middle of the few people that were out in that area, at that time night were staring at her, but she didn't care. All the giuilt, and shame that she had been holding onto for so long was rising to the surface, for all the world to see. She started to tear her hair out of her head, not even noticing that it hurt, and ran into the nearest building, taking no notice f what the establishment was, and ran into the bathroom. She turned on the faucent and started splashing water all over herself, despertely trying to clan the sink of her sins off. Soon she was soaking wet from head to toe, but she just kept splashing and splashing until her she heard something hit the floor.

She looked to the ground and saw her swtichblade on the ground.

She didn't even think about it. She grabbed the knifed, pushed the button the let out the blade and pressed it against her arm. She became ingulfed in the pain, then she passed out.

"Hey" Violet heard a female voice say, "Hey , are you alright?"

Violet's eyes fulttered open and she saw a dark-skinned woman standing over her, looking very concerned."Hey, you alright kid?"

"Yeah," Violet said, raising up, seemingly clamed down, "Just a-slight mental breakdown, that's all." She fully stood up, dusted herself off and asked, "Do you know where the nearest bar is?"

"You probably shouldn't have any more to drink, Sweetie," The woman advised, "You're in a bar."

"Well, that's handy," Violet said, heading towards the door, an walking out, "Because I need a drink."

Meanwhile, across twon in Will and Cherish's aparment, the phone, and Cherish picked it up. "Hello," Cherish said into the phone.

"Cherish, it's Will," Will said. Cherish could tell by his voice that something had happened.

"Will," Cherish said, sounding concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Violet's missing," Will said, "Of the victims confronted her, started screaming at her, called her the devil, Violet freaked out, and ran off. Now we can't find her."

"Oh, no," Cherish said, sincerely, "Is their anything I can do?"

"Only if she came back there," Will said, "That's what I called to asked."

"No, sorry," Cherish answered, "Do you want me to come help you?"

"No, somebody should be at the a aparment, " Will said, "Which, if she does, call me, alright?"

"Alright?" Cherish said, "But you do your part on your end and find her.""

"We will," Will said, "Love you."

"You two," Cherish said, and then Will hung up on his end. Cherish put the phone back on the reciver.

"What's going on?" Neal asked, from his spot proped behind a chair. Martha had fineally took out the stiches in his leg that morning and Cherish had been helpping him walk around the aparment, so he could get full use of his legs back.

Cherish was heistant about telling him, as she knew he felt deeply for Violet, but decided that he should know. "One of the slaves confronted Violet, and she flipped out and ran off." Cherish began, "They can't find her."

"What?!" Neal exclaimed, "Why didn't anybody stopped her?!"

"They tried," Cherish said, not knowing wheater it was true or not, but they didn't need another peroson going off the deep end.

"Don't they realize that she could be anywhere?" Neal continued, "That anything could happen to her? She get hit by a car, she fall in some pit somewhere, she could relaspe-" His voice trailed off. After a second he said, "Of course."

"What?" Cherish asked, baffled, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I think I know where she is." Neal said.

He started to walk towards the door. Cherish rushed in front of him. "Wow, wow, wow," She said quickly, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find Violet," Neal said, "They were in Clesea, right?"

"I'll call Will and you can tell her where you think she is," Cherish said. She knew it was unlikely he would listen, but she figured it was worth a shot.

"You're not gonna talk me out of this," Neal said admanetly, "I'm going to find her."

"I know," Cherish said. She knew their was no arguing with Neal when she saw the look in his eyes. It was the same determination she had when she ran off from the finishing school Will had sent her to, and hichhiked all the way to Earth to find him. He had tried to hide his feelings for her the whole time he was on her home planet and they were working together, but when he opened the door of his aprment and saw her standing there on his door step, and before he could open his mouth to say anthing, she had lunged at him ,and kissed him, He kissed her back and the rest was history.

If she had did something that crazy for love than who was she to deney Neal this?

"At least let me get you a cab." Cherish said at last.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamier : I do not own **_**Torchwood **__**White Collar, **_**or the song "It's A Long Trip Alone," By Direks Bently. **

Neal walked into a bar simply caled _The Cowboy. _ It was the fifth bar he had been in since he and Cherish parted ways at the aparment. Not only had Violet not been at any of those, but when he showed the bar tenders and servers pictures of her, they said that she hadn't been there. He was beginning to give up hope, when he was a very familair main of blonde hair sitting at the bar.

As Neal approahed her he could see that she was soaking wet, there were rips in her shirt, and area of her hair were distrubingly thing, but she appeared unharmed. Unharmed, but staring sloemly into a glass of tan liquid.

She didn't look up as she sat down next to her. "So," He said, looking over at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Violet said, not seeming surprised that Neal was there, "I've been sitting here watching the swirls in my whisky for thirty minutes."

"So what exactly happened?" Neal asked, "Cherish said you flipped out and ran off."

"There was a girl," Violet began, not really wanting to go over what happened, "She was freaking out, Gwen called me over to help and she started- screeaming at me, saying I imprisoned her, let Declan beat her, torn her family apart, an how nothing could ever make up for what I've done. And to drive the point home, she called me the devil." She paused a moment, and said, "And she's right." Violet started to raise the glass to her lips.

"Don't" Neal said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. Blood from her arm trickled onto his hand. "Violet, " Neal said, a new level of concern in his voice, rolling down her sleeve. There was a thin but deep cut on her arm, with blood flowing out. "Hey!" He called out to the bar tender. Then man with light brown hair walke over to them.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Neal asked, urgently.

The bar tender's eyes bugged out when he saw the cut on Violet's arm. "Yeah, I'll be right back," He said, running away to wherever the first aid kit was kept. Neal pulled a hankercheif out of his pocket and applied it to the cut. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"It's kind of a blur after I left the building," Violet admitted, "I just started tearing at my clothes and screaming, and I ran in here and started washing myslef in the sink and then my knief fell on the floor, and I just...had to."

"And how are you doing now?" Neal asked.

"Well, I'm not going crazy if that's what you're asking," Violet said, "Although I want to gulp that drink down."

The bar tender rushed back over with the first aid kit at that point. "Okay," He said, putting it down on the table, " Here it is."

"Thanks," Neal said, then holdin up the whisky glass added, "And please, take this back, the lady doesn't need it."

"Okay," The bar tender said, "Do I need to call 911 or -"

"No," Neal cut him off firmly, "I can handle this. Jus get that whisky out of here."

"Okay," The bar tender said, then he ran off.

"What's you do that for?" Violet said, soudning somewhat pissed.

"You don't need it," Neal said, firmly, but gently, looking her in the eye as he banaged her arm, "You're stronger than that."

"No, I'm not," Violet said, "I'm not strong what- so -ever. I wasn't strong then, and I'm not strong now."

Neal paused for a minute, then he put down her arm, which he had finsihed banaging, then he took his hand, and raised up her head, saying gentlely, " Hey, look me." When she was looking him directly in the eye he said, "I know you are ashamed about what you did, and I know you're trying to make amends for it, but I also know that Langely was the last of your clients. That means it's over."

He paused for moment, letting it sink in, Violet staring at him with a sad look of 'what's your point' on her face.

"So maybe's it's time you forgive yourself." He whispered gently.

In that moment, something inside Violet went off lightblub. _"Maybe he's right," _ She thought, _"Maybe forgiving myself is _exactly _what I need to do." _ Suddenly she felt the chains that had been around her soul started to slowly losen. Tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly she through her head into Neal shoulder, and did the one thing she didn't do during her breakdown: cry. She sobbed and Neal held her tight, just like he did the night they met. "It's alright," He whispered her ear, "It's alright."

After a good long time she fineally lifted her head up. Her face was red, and puffy, and slimey and glisening with tears. His only hankercheif all bloody, Neal grabbed a wad of nakins and handed them to her. "You all cried out?" He asked.

"Yeah," Violet said, wipping her face.

"You still feel like you need that drink?" He asked.

"Actually," Violet said, surprised, "No."

They just stared at each other for a moment taking each other in. Violet might look a little worst for wear, but Neal was better than he had in weeks. Though there were still some areas that could be inproved in. Faded brusies were still lurking beneath his skin. They still made Violet cringe. "You probably shouldn't be venturing out so soon after having your stiches removed," Violet said.

"Really?" Neal asked, "After everything that just happened we're back to that?"

"Yes, we are," Violet said.

"This is the fifth bar I looked for you in and after the cab ride down here I walked to all of them," Neal responded, " My legs are find." As the song swicthed from the honky-tonk song that hand been on to a much slower song, Neal got an idea. An insane, lucicris, brilliant idea. "Not only can I walk," Neal said, smiling, and taking Violet's hand, "I think I can even dance." He stood and try to pull Violet from the seat.

"No," Violet said, getting up, and grinning but shaking her head, " Neal, no."

"Oh, come one," Neal urged, "Don't make me dance alone."

"Alright, just this once," Violet said, letting Neal lead her across the dance floors.

As Dierks Bently began to croon out the first lines of the song, _"It's a long trip alone, over sand and stones," _ Neal held Violet close, and they swayed gently to the music. As they did, Neal looked into Violet's eyes. He remembered the first time he saw those eyes, he thought they were brown, but latter realized they were a mixured of light brown and green that could only be called hazel. Those eyes that could be filled with sadness and wisdom, and kindness all at the same time. He took a hold of those hands. Those smooth hands that were the only indication of her youth. Those hands that could work magic with wood, turn a lump of wood into an incricatelt craved rocking chair, or perfect little bird with just a knife, which she could wield with such leathal skill. He beathed in the sent of her; roses, frankiensinse and sweet almonds. He coud smell that sent for the rest of his life and never tire of it.

At the same time Violet stared into Neal's vibrant unreal blue eyes. Eyes that were always kind when they looked at her. Eyes that saw her in a different way than she saw herslef. She squeeze tight to his hands as well. Hands that drew her much too beatifuly. Hands that were always gentle and held her tight just when she needed it.

"You know," He whispered in her ear, "You never did tell me your srecet."

"Oh," Violet said, "You remember that?"

"Barely," Neal said, "But I do remember you saying you had a secret and you would tell me if I stayed with you. And I did."

Violet paused a minute. "I don't know how to put it into words," She said at last, "I probably shouldn't have made you that promise in the first place."

"I think I can help you," Neal said. If he was right, they had the same secert. Then he leaned in, she leaned in too, but she didn't move any further, so Neal took the iniciative and kissed her. And to his surprise, she kissed him back. But then she pulled away, almost violently. "No," She said, stepping back a few feet away, "No, we can't."

"Why not?" Neal asked, stepping towards her, "I'm in love with you, and-the way you just kissed me back, I'm pretty sure you're your in love with me."

"Because I'm afraid," Violet said, "I'm afraid that there's a thousand ways this could blow up in our faces, and when the dust settles we won't even be able to be friends, and honsetly I don't I can bare that because I'm sacred I can't live without you!"

Just then the sond hit it's climax. _"And I don't know where I's be without you there, 'cuase I'm not really me without you there." _ Coincidenentaly, that was the very moment Neal practily lunged at Violet and kissed her again, and in the kiss she could feel his longing, and fear, desire and she knew he was just as scared as she was so she kissed her back, and this time she didn't pull away, not until he did, looked into those sad, kind, beautiful hazel eyes of hers and asked, "Are you still afraid?"

"No," She said, then she kissed him one last time. And in the kiss, Neal could feel all her pain and longing want, and he almost felt like could tear him to bits.

As they came up fir air, Violet smiled slightly at him. "You know," She said, "We should proably call in."

"After this song is over," Neal said.

"Alright," Violet agreed.

When the song was over, Neal and Violet walked over to the pay phone. He after tumbling in pocket from her change, he put in and dailed Gwen's number on the phone, as he didn't have Jack's number.

"Hello?" Gewn said, the stress of the situation showing up in her voice.

"Gwen, it's Neal," He replied, " I found Violet. She's calmed down, she's all right, we're heading back now."

"Oh, thank God," Gwen sighed, " I'll tell Jack and the others. See you in a little bit."

"You too," Neal hung up, and looked up at Violet, "You ready to go."

Violet grinned at her friend, well, she guessed now her boyfriend, and said, "Sure."

Neal took her hand and together they walked out the bar.

"So I guess that means we're a couple now," Violet commented.

"Yeah," Neal said, "We are."

"There are going to have to be some ground rules," Violet warned, "You know, since we're also going to be wroking together."

"Of course, of course," Neal agreed easily enough, but Violet had the feeling he was jut hummoring her.

"No hand-holding in the hub," She began, as this was the fisrt thing that propped into her head, but the reason she gave Neal was, "I don't won't our relationship to be the stuff of gossip any more than it already is. Oh, and you are not allowed to give me a rediculous pet name. And..." Then She took one look at Neal's admittedly gorgeous face sighed and finished with, "Screw it, we can figure out the rest later-come here." Then she grabbed onto him, and kissed him.

"Making up for lost time?" Neal asked, when she let go of him.

"No," Violet said, "Well, maybe a little. But mainly I just never get tired of doing that."

"Me neither," Neal admitted. Then he swung out his hand to hail a cab, "Taxi!"

The cab pulled up, and Neal opened the door. "After you, love." Neal said, gesturing to the inside of the cab.

"Thanks," Violet said, getting into the cab.

Neal slid in next to her. "You got any cash? I spent most of mine on the phone call."

"What am I gonna do with you?" Violet said, sinkering and pulling a fithy out of her money cilp. She handed it up to driver. "Where to?" He asked his two passengers.

"6th Street," Neal answered, then he turned to Violet and asked, "Right?"

"Yeah," Violet said, " That's right."

And with that they drove away, ingulfed in their newfound love.

So inglufed in that didn't notice someone Neal use to know waching in the distance taking a pictures.


	12. Chapter 12

That same night, well, by that time it was really morning, but it was still dark out, and everyone who wasn't either a party animal, an insombiac, or on a graveyard shift was well asleep, Peter Burke was awakened by a rappided, almost painiced knocking on the door, and a voice screaming, "Come on! I know you're in there and I know you're looking for him too, so just open up! Suit, I swear I will come back with a battering ram!"

It took a minute for Peter to process what was going on, partically becasue he was still half-alseep, particaly becase it has been so long since he has heard that voice. He looked over to his somehow still sleeping wife and commented, "How are you still alseep?" then got out bed, walked down the stairs and opened up the door, just as the all-too-familair sort, balding man was about to bang on it again. "What are you doing here at two in the morning?" Peter huffed. Although a better question was what was he doing there at all, since the only thing they had in comman-i. - had cut ties with the both of them.

"Believe me, I don't want to be here as much I don't want me here," Mozzie, "But, I'm desperte and you're the only person I could think of that might be actively looking for Neal." He moved a little to the right, so he could see the white board covered in dead ends. "And if that's any indication, I was right."

At first, Peter had indulged Neal's request that Peter just forget about him, but about three weeks later he had to file some paperwork on the whole mess. But when he tried to look up the files retaining to Neal, Peter had found them either blocked, redacted and in some cases completely vainished. If he hadn't had hard copies of them, he wouldn't have known they existed. When he tried to find out why, no one would tell him, and he was told in no uncertain terms to let it go. That made Peter even more dtermined to figure out what was going on, but wherever he looked all he could find was a name:Torchwood.

But still, since he had not been in France with Neal and Mozzie and had not idea what had happened, Peter responded with, "Wait, you don't know what he's gotten himslef into either?"

"No," Mozzie admitted sullenly, "That's why, after much deliberation, I decided to come to you. While I loathe your chosen profession, I have reason to believe our unholy union could be the only thing keeping Neal from washing up in Green Point."

"How are we supost to do that when neither of us can even find him?" Peter asked, starting to get annoyed, "He's not even in the city, most likely not even in the country. He could wash up in the banks of _the Nile _for all we know."

"That's what I thought, too," Mozzie said, pulling out a stack of pictures from his pocket,"Until I saw him walking out of a bar in Chelsea."

_That _got Peter's attention. "Come in."

"So," Peter began, looking thourgh the pictures of Neal and a young blonde girl in a tattered black leather top, walk out of a bar, kiss, and hale a cab, seemingly unaware anyone was taking pictures of them, "How did you and Neal get seperated?"

"Things had gone unbleivealby wrong," Mozzie began, standing uncomfortably in the kicthcen, "We wond stranded in Europe, cut off from all our funds, no id, real or fake. Obviously there was a lot of tension, and we started to take it out on each other. One day we got into this huge fight and Neal stormed out. After I had a while to calm down I felt horrible about everything I had said, and he had been gone four a few hours and I started to worry so I went to look for him. I spent the rest of the day, and the night walking up and down the roads, calling out his name, going out of my mind, thinking he was tied to a tree being tormented by inbred freaks, or some other horrible senario, but I couldn't find him. I'm not sure exactly when I went back to the inn we were staying at, at the time, but the sun had already come up, and I pasted out in the living room. "

"And you never found Neal?" Peter asked, a bit discouraged.

"Actually, that's when things get wired," Mozzie said, "I woke up when I though I heard somebody say my name, and I'm somehow back in our room, and Neal's got his back to me. He turns around I start going in about how worried I was, when it hits me how awful he looked. There were bags under his eyes, his hand were raw and bleeding, he had been smacked so hard that it left a welt on his face, and his shoulder had been cut so bad it had to be stiched up. To this day I'm not sure how he got those injures becasue all he told me was that he had 'a rough night', and told me there was something we needed to talk about. That's when I saw this." Mozzie took a folded up peice of white paper out of his pocket and handed it to Peter.

Peter unfoladed the paper and read alound, "Moz, got a job, you weren't invited, Neal." He looked down and said, "What's this about?"

"That's what I asked Neal," Mozzie said, "And all he said was that there was this team, they had offered him a job and he excepted, and that he was just gonna leave a note and go to avoid a confination. Obviously it didn't work out that way. I tried to get more out of him, who these people were, why they wanted only wanted him, were they the ones that did a number on him, was be being threatened, I think you get the picture. All he would tell me was that the reason they only wanted him was because they wanted to keep their numbers down, and he could steal and forge. He said they hadn't hurt him, though some did got a little crazy with a macehte, though I have no idea what that means, but he did admitt that one of them _had_ slapped him, but he claimed he desrved it, because he said something calloused, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. Then he started to leave, and I tried to stop him, basicly begged him not to go, screaming at him that if he walked out the door, I would track him down wherever he was, whatever it takes 'till the day I die..." His voice trailed off, then he said, "Oh, my gosh, I've turned into you."

"Mozzie, focus," Peter said intently, leaning in, "What happened next?"

"He told me he wanted to leave, go anywhere else, and forget about him," Mozzie said, "Then he left, and I haven't seen him since. " Mozzie put his head in his hand, saying, "I never should have let him go. I should have stop him, somehow. "

"And he actually told you to froget about him?" Peter asked, "That was the exact term he used?"

"Yes," Mozzie said, pulling himslef together, "Why?"

"One second," Peter said. Then he walked out of the kicthen, into the living room, opened the safe in the wall, and pulled out the letter Neal had wrote him. As he walked back into the kicthen he called out, "After I got the news about Neal's pardon, seconds after I got the new in fact, Dianna came in saying a girl had walked up tp her, and told to to deliver this leter to me." By then he was back in the kichten. "I knew Neal wrote the minute I opened it up. Now, lissen to this." He looked down at the letter, then said, "This is the last time you're ever going to hear from me, Peter, probably for the rest of your life. Eventually you'll probably forget about me, an if somebody ever mentions my name again you'll need a mintue to try to remember who I am."

"You too?!" Mozzie exclaimed, "What, is he cutting off everyone from his old life?!"

"That's what it looks like," Peter, "Now, let's get back to the pictures."

"I throughly looked through every corner of Europe for Neal," Mozzie began, "And I had came back until I could think of another plan. Then tonight, I happened to be in Chleasea, and I thought I heard Neal's voice so I looked up, and low and behold, right across the street, there's Neal walking out of bar with this girl. I almost walked over to him, but I decided to stay back, and I had a camera on me, so I started taking pictures. After that I wasn't sure what to do, and that's how we got here. But there's something else."

"What?" Peter asked.

"Back in Europe, when I was looking for Neal after he ran off, I saw these people on the side of the road," Mozzi e began, "They were actually an odd-looking bunch, which, coming from me is saying something, but I hoped that maybe they has seen him, so I walked over to them, explained the situation to a certain extent, and asked if they had seen him. They were actuly quite sempathedic, but said they hadn't seen him, so I went on. But tonight, when I saw him with that girl..." His voice trailed off, then he gathered his thoughts and continued, "I wasn't close enough to see really good, but I was close enough to realize the girl looked somewhat famliar. It took me a while, to figure it out, then I pictured her with her hair dyed in black and wearing a lot of goth makeup, and I realized that she was in that group."

"You're sure about that?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Mozzie said, " I remember her in particular because she in this tight leather number, and I knew she was really blonde because her roots had grown out to the point you could tell."

"Right," Peter replied, "Forgot you had perfect recall." Then something hit Peter like a ton of bricks. "Oh, my God..."

"What?" Mozzie asked, "What did you say that for?"

"Remember that I said a girl gave Diana the letter to give to me?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Mozzie said, not sure where this was going, "Why?"

"She mentioned two details about her," Peter explained, "One, that she was wearing a _Friday The 13th _T-Shirt," He pointed over to the baord where there was a T-shirt with the pciture of Jason staning over an cunconcious figure in a canoe, and with the words _Friday The 13th _on it, "And that she was blonde."

Now Mozzie realized what Peter was getting at. "So you think..." He began.

"They might all be the same girl," Peter finished, "This could be my first soild lead since I started." In a blur of joy, Peter lunged at Mozzie and scooped him up in a hug, that lifted the smaller man off the ground.

"Hey!" Mozzie shouted.

"Sorry," Petter said, putting Mozzie down, "But you have to understand, this is the first breakthrough I've had in months."

"Join the club," Was all Mozzie thought to say.

Just then there was the thud of feet down the stairs. The two men turned around to see Elizabeth standing there in her night gown, just staring at them. "What's going on?"

"It turns out, I'm not the only one who's been looking for Neal," Peter began,"And I think he just gave me my first lead."

"What about that thing Diana told you about?" Elizibeth asked.

Mozzie eyes Peter supiciously. "You had another clue and you didn't say anything all this time?"

"I was listening to what you had to say," Peter said, somewhat defensively, "And it's not a clue actually, more like yet another mystery."

That had actually started the week before, when Peter had asked Diana to look at his dead ends, hoping that maybe she might be able to put something together."So the only person you could get to talk to you was the Govener's aid's sectary to talk to you?" She asked, looking at Peter's note on his conversation with said sectary, a woman named Cora.

"Yes, and she didn't know anything," Peter answered, "But she told me to try looking up the name Torchwood, because she though she heard the Govener mention it in a meeting, but she didn't know what it ment."

"What did you find on it?" Diana asked.

"Nothing useful," Peter said, "Of course that fact my computered fried when I tried to look at one of the search results. I found a couple of crazy conspirties, and a few random of pictures of that guy." He pointed to a somewhat grainy photo of a man in an old-fashonined military coat. Diana picked up a clearer picure beside, and suddenly looked like she had seen a ghost. "It can't be." She whispered.

"What?" Peter asked, conered, walking over to her, "What is it?"

"That man," Diana said, "The one in this picutre, I've seen him before, when I was a kid."

"When you were a kid?" Peter asked, a bit surprise. The man in this pictured looked to be about the same age as them.

"Yeah, and he hasn't aged a day," Diana replied, "I was about, ten, I think I was with my father, at this meeting, I had managed to seank out of the hotel room, and I saw him. I was curious what he was doing, so I followed him. I lost for a minute or two and then I heard something from inside one of the closet, so I opened it, and he was there, and..."

"Diana," Peter urged, gentely, "What was he doing?"

"The British Ambassdor to Spain," Diana said, quickly and somewhat embaressed.

"Oh, my God," Mozzie moaned, after Peter had finished the story, "It's worst than we thought. Neal's selling his body, and this guy's like the pimp, or the madame or something!"

"Mozzie," Peter said through gritted teeth, grabbing hold of the panicing man, " Clam down. The last thing we need to do is jump to any conclusions. Now, look, this could be a good thing."

"How?" Mozzie asked.

"We know that not only is Diana's mysterious man somehow linked to this, but he's obviously the one with the pull," Peter said, "And then, there's the girl, who's obviously a player, is close to Neal very close if these pictures are any indication, and now we know more about her then we know about her."

"You're point being?" Elizabeth cut in, thinking that perhaps lack of sleep had caused her husband to talk in cirlces.

"If we can find her we just might be able to find coat guy, and more inportently," Peter said, "We can find Neal."


	13. Chapter 13

Neal and Violet had no idea about Neal's old freind's well-intended , if somewhat foolhardy misson, and even if they did, it was doubtful they would had actually cared. From that night on a fire was buring, and they sure did shine in it's light. They decided it was best to keep there realationship under wraps for a the time being, thought that whole no-hand-holding rule got tossed out pretty quick. Oddly enough Violet was the one who broke it the most. Not that Neal minded.

And so, except for that little change, life pretty much went on as usual.

Well, what was considered useual for Torchwood.

Which inculded locating and destroying Overflow Camps. Which is what Jack and Rex were on their way to doing on a late October day. Or rather that was what they were on their way to when their car broke down and they had to call Micky to come fix the darn thing.

"Took you long enough," Jack said, when Micky pulled up.

"I had to drive all the way from Wales to Irland," Micky said, as he got out of his car, "Be grateful I showed up at all." Micky pulled a tool box out of the back of his truck. "So what's the problem?"

"It was going just fine," Rex spoke up, "Then the thing just stoped in the middle of the road, there was this annoying sputtering noise, and smoke started coming out of the hood."

"Let me see what I can do," Micky said, walking over to the car. He lifted up the hood, and emeditly thick, black smoke came billowing out. Micky had to start waving the smoke away, and started to cough. He then stuck his lower half down into the machinery. Fihtteen minutes later he came up and said, "This thing is compeltely dead."

"What do you mean completely dead?" Jack asked.

"The engine's blowned, the intake valves have melted so that they're covering the carborator, and I saw what I think at one timewas a dead mouse stuck in between two of the gears." Micky answered, "I believe this is what Americans call a lemon."

"Yeah," Rex responded, "Yeah, I'd call that a lemon."

"We've used this car for years," Jack said.

Micky shrugged. "Apparently you didn't take very good care of it," He obsevered, "Look, it's gonna be quicker if I give you a ride up there. Just get your stuff from the car, and load it in." When he saw the blocks of C-4 Rex and Jack were pulling out, he added, "And that better not explode in my car."

An two hour drive later they pulled up at the gates of what was an Overflow Camp. "This is our stop," Jack said, "You wanna get out and help?"

"Sure," Micky said, "Why not? What do we do first?"

"Frist we make sure nobody's inside," Jack said as removed the supplies from the car, "Sometimes homeless people squat in the olde buildings." He handed Micky a gun.

"We're gonna shoot them?" Micky asked, wide-eyed.

"Don't be rediculous, Micky," Jack said, "It's just in case they get violent. It happens sometimes." And with Jack walked off.

After they entered the camp the three split up, each taken a different section. Micky got the the section that happened to have the incenerator in it. As Micky walked into the sturcure, he got the feeling the others gave that section to avoid having to go into it. He saw a huddle mass of rags in the corner, moving up and down, as if breathing. "Okay," He said, walking over to the mass, "You need to get out of here." He leanted down and the mass jerked, and suddenly he was staring into the frightened green eyes of a little girl who had to be about five, six at the most. "Hey," He said gently, backing up a little as no to crowd her, "What are you doing here, Sweetheart?"

The little girl recoiled a little.

"It's okay," He said softly, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Look, my name's Micky, what's yours?"

"Maggie," The little girl said, still sounding terrified.

"Maggie," Micky repeated, smiling, "That's a pretty name. Look, Maggie, it's not safe here for a little girl like you. Come with me, me and my friends can take care of you."

Micky must have said something that wroked, becase Maggie raised out her arms, and in response Micky scooped her up, covering her up with his jacket. As he hurried back to the car, he radioed in to Jack on the walkie -talkie he had been given. "Jack," He called into it, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Jack asked on the other end.

"I found a squater," Micky answered.

"Well, chase them off, and make sure they get far away," Jack said, annoyed.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Micky said, "You see, she's about," He looked down at Maggie and asked, "How old are you darling?" Maggie held up five fingers, "Five." Micky finished.

Jack stopped in his tracks. "Micky, are you telling me there's a child here?" Jack asked slowly.

"Yeah," Micky answered, "What do I do?"

"Go back to car and wait for me," Jack comanded, "We'll figure it out there."

Jack went and got Rex, and they pair quickly made there way back to the car. "Where exactly did he find her?" Rex asked, as they hurried along.

"He didn't say," Jack replied, "And I didn't think to ask."

"How did you not think to ask that?" Rex asked in disbelif.

"Well, Rex I was caught a little off gaurd," Jack replied, "This isn't exactly precidented."

Just then they got up to the car and saw Micky beside, cluching a lump in his jacket. "Is that her?" Jack asked as they walked up to Micky.

"Yeah," Micky said, then looking down, into his coat, said, "Maggie ,there's someone I want you to meet." A little dark-haired girl stuck her head out. "Maggie, these are my friends, Jack and Rex," Micky told her, "Rex, Jack, this is Maggie."

Maggie turned to the pair with wide green eyes.

Jack smiled at her. "Hey there," Jack said, "Maggie, what are you doing here? I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

Maggie just stared at him.

"Jack," Micky began, "What are we gonna do?"

"Get her to Martha," Jack answered, "Have her look at her, make sure she's okay, then find who she belongs to."

"And what about this place?" Rex asked, gesturing towards the camp.

"We'll get to it on a day that's not cursed for setbacks," Jack responded, getting into the driver's seat of the car.

Martha gas never seen a face as beautiful as that child's. Porlcien skin, black curls, cheeks red with cold. She was a bit malourished, and dehydrated, but other than that she was fine. Which was what she told Jack and the rest of the team, who had all gathered around the infrimery. It wasn't everyday there was a child in there, after all.

"Has she said anything about where she come form?" Jack asked.

"Poor thing's been in foster care since she was born," Martha began, "A week ago, one of the older girls, Midge, woke her up, told her to come with her, and they ran off."

"And did Midge give a reason for why they were running off in the dead of night?" Rex responded.

"No, just that there was something going on and they needed to leave," Martha answered, " She went to look for food a day ago, hasn't come back."

Everyone was silent for a moment. At last, Micky spoke. "What's gonna happen to her now?"

"We'll send her back to the local Social Services," Jack said, "This isn't any of our busniess."

Everyone turned to Jack, looking appalled.

"Well, I don't see any other options, do you?" Jack challenged a bit sternly.

"It's kind of funny Jack," Rex said, "I've never actually seen you as a villian before."

"I am not a villian!" Jack snaped, "I'm just being realisitic. There's nothing we can do for her, she's not seriously hurt-"

"But there's still the problem of the malnorishment," Martha interjected, "I would like to obsreve her for just a couple of more days. It wouldn't even have to me here; I could set her up at our place." Her eyes darted to Mikcy for surport.

"Yeah, it's fine by me," Micky said.

Jack gave in. "Alright," He sighed, "You can keep her for a few days, and while we're at it, we might as well look for Midge too."

"Thank you, Jack," Martha said, "I'll get her moved right away. Micky, would you mind helping?"

"Sure, love," Micky said, then together they walked back into the infirmery.

When they were gone Jack turned back to the rest of the team. "Okay, the way I see it the best way to track down this Midge girl is to wait at the overflow for camp for her to come back. Rex, you and Neal go out and take the first shift, me and Gwen will come take over at midnight."

Neal and Rex said nothing, just turned around and started walking towards where all the vehicles were kept. As they were walking away Jack added, " Oh, and search the place to make sure she didn't come back."

Rex had a feeling this was Jack's payback for Rex calling him a villian.

The sun had set by the time Rex and Neal had finished searching to overflow camp. The two men, flashlights in hand, leanded against the hood of the black van and waited intently. "You think she knows something happened?" Neal asked.

"How could she?" Rex said, "She wasn't here when we came."

"I know," Neal replied, "But this seems like an awful long time to leave a five-year-old alone in an abandoned death factory."

"Death factory," Rex reapeated, "That's actually a good word for. " After a moment of silence, Rex asked, "When did you find out? About what they were doing, I mean?"

"About the same time everyone else did," Neal said solemly, "When we saw that video of that poor woman being burned alived. I heard you knew her, I'm sorry."

"Thanks for that," Rex said, somewhat emtionless, "So what did you do, when the Miricle happened? The whole thing in general, I mean?"

"Some relative of Peter's, an uncle or something, I'm not sure, had a cabin in the woods upstate," Neal said, " He saw the writing on the wall and went up there, let me come with him. Computer actcess went in and out, but there was this old radio that always worked. Most of the time the three of us, that is, me Peter and his wife, stood around that thing just listening to things get worse and worse." He put his head in his hand. "But at least it's over now."

"Yeah," Rex said in a deep, quiet, voice as if he wasn't exactly sure.

"Rex," Neal said, looking up, "It is over, itsn't it?"

Rex turned to look at Neal. "Yeah, it is. I just...get like this sometimes when the subject comes up, I don't know why."

"Sorry I brought it up, then," Neal said. Rex wasn't exactly the sharing type, and Neal didn't want to start something.

"I think I was the one who brought it up, actually," Rex said.

Just then they heard footsteps walking tentitively on the grass. The two turned around and shined their flashlights on a dark skined girl of about thireen in red windbreaker. Edmeditly she turned and ran, dropping a box of cream crackers.

" Hey stop!" Rex called out as they ran after the girl.

"Seriously, has that ever worked ?" Neal asked as they ran after the girl. She was fast, but so were they so they soon got close enough to the girl for Neal to reach out and grabb her arm.

"Let go of me!" She shirked, " Let go! Let go!"

"Midge, it's alright!" Neal said above her screaming, "We're not gonna hurt you!"

"How do you know my name?!" She screamed, still struggling violently to the point where Rex had to grab hold of her as well.

"Your friend told us," Neal explained, "Maggie."

She stopped sturggling and went completely still. Battle weary,Neal and Rex let go of them. She turned around and just stared at the two men, her eyes, which they were surprised to find were a very light shade of blue almost white, wide and fearful. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Neal asured her, "She's find. We found her when were clearing out this place for demolistion, took her to a doctor."

"Doctor?" Midge responded, sounding almost paniced, "Is she hurt? Please tell me she wasn't hurt."

"Don't worry, she wasn't hurt," Neal said, " We just wanted to make sure of that. Look, why don't you come back over to the van with us, and we can talk about this."

"You're not gonna shove me in it?" Midge asked, sounding weary.

"No," Neal said sincerely, "I promise."

Rex had already decided at that point to let Neal take over, so he said nothing as he lead Midge over to the van said her down on the hood, squated just a little so they were near eye contact, and said, "Look, I know what it's like to be in a situation so bad you feel like the only thing you can do is run away, but taking a kid as young as Maggie along for the ride? What's going on here, Midge?"

She looked down, saying, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," Neal replied.

She paused, looked up than began, "Six months ago, I was sent to a new foster family, the Kavenahs. Maggie was already there, that's how I met her. They have this rule, that we can't go into the basement. They got really mad if we even got near the door. Then last week I got home from school, and everyone else was outside and I saw that the pad-lock that was useually on it was gone, and...I just got curious." She stopped talking.

"Go on," Neal urged, "What happened next?"

"I heard these...weird noises in the wall," Midge went on, "Like...something scurrying, and moaning. It freaked me out a little, but I went down anyway. I turned on the light, and..." Her voice trailed off and she looked terrified to even tell what she saw."

"It's alright," Neal said in attempt to make her feel safe, "What did you see?"

"There these weird symbols written all over the walls," Midge said, her fear coming through, "And there was nothing else, except in the middle of the room was this... alter."

"An alter?" Neal responded, geinunely surprised. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Yeah," Midge said, "For human satricfice."

"I think this just became our busniess," Neal responded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**White Collar, Torchwood, Supernatural, **_**or **_**Indiana Jones And The Temple Of Doom. **_

"Human satrifice?" Violet excalimed, after Neal and Rex finished telling the team what had happened, "As in pagen human satrifice? As in that episode in season one of _Supernatural _with the big scary scarecrow god human satrifice? As in _Indiana Jones And The Temple Of Doom _pulling the heart out of the chest human satrifice?"

"Yes," Neal said, "That's what she told us. She said there was a starifical alter in the basement."

"And you believed her?" Jack asked speticly.

"Well, her story seemed pretty concrete," Rex interjected, "She could even describe the room, and I gotta tell ya, it sounded like a satrifical alter to me."

The fact that Rex, who was the most septical of all of them, was giving this story credience, caused Jack to take this more serious. "What did she say it looked like?"

"There were two small slabs in the middle of the room," Neal began, "And in front of them was table that had a bowl on top, a wicker figure, and two caldelbra with black candles in them."

"This wouldn't be the first time we've delt with something like the before," Gwen added in, "Oh my God, you don't think..."

"No, we destroyed them," Jack said, " Beisdes, alters weren't they're style. But it could be something else. You find anything, Gwen?"

"Actually, yeah," Gwen said, "But it's really weird. I did found that Maggie O'Brian and Midge Ducan _are_ in the care of Eliot and Stacy Kavenah, as well as their natural daughter, Rowan, but I can't find any missing persons report."

"What kind of parents don't flie a missing person's report when their kids are missing for a week?" Martha exclaimed, a mixured of shocked and disgusted.

"The kind that have something to hide," Violet murmered, "Maybe it's not alien. Maybe they're just a couple of freaks who believe they have to satrifice some kind of virgin to some long-forgotten pegan god and children are as good anything else."

"Good theory," Neal said, "But Midge said she heard something in the walls. So there is actually something down there."

"Uh, guys," Gwen interjected, sounding disturbed"I found something else. Over the past fifthteen the Kavenahs have had six other foster children."

"Yeah, and?" Jack asked, not catching on to Gewn's distress.

"And they were all reported missing in the range from October 26th all the way to November 1st," Gwen said, her voice on the brink of devesation, "And they were never seen from again."

"And the police never suspected they had anything to do with it?!" Martha gapped.

"No they did," Gwen said, "But they could never find any proof. All they could do was advise the agency sending them kids to stop. Obviously they didn't. Someone really dropped the ball some where."

"Gee, ya think?" Neal said, "What the Hell did we step into?"

"That's what we're gonna find out," Jack said, "Martha, I want to go back home and check on the kids, see if you can get anything else out of Midge or Maggie, they both seemed to like you. Gwen, do you have the adress for the Kavenahs?"

"Yeah," Gwen said, "Why?"

"Because me and three of us are gonna go up there to see what's what," Jack said, "But I'll need someone to look up any concetions to neopagen rituals and children."

"Neopagon rituals?" Rex asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, "I think that figure Midge was talking about might be a wicker man."

Everyone just stared at Jack blankly.

Jack sighed. "Wicker men were alegedly used in Druid satrifice reituals and while they're not used for human satrifice anymore, Neopegans have been known to burn them like an effigy. So, who's got web browser duty?"

Everyone looked around.

"I'll do it," Gwen said at last, "I might strangle these people if I get my hands on them anyway."

" 'Cause that would be _such _a lost," Violet murmered.

An hour later, Neal was standing on the front purch a rather nice-looking house, ringing the doorbell. It had been decided that Neal would approch the house frist to see if the Kavenahs were actually home. If they weren't they planed to break in, but if they were home, Neal would claim he found the girls, and charm his way inside. When he could get alone he would give them a signel through the window to come in. If he didn't give the signel in thirty minutes, one of the others would come check to see what the hold-up was.

Just then a woman about Neal's age answered the door. She was a walking Irish seterotype: pale skin, long curly red hair, and green eyes. Neal also noticed that she looked rather frantic. "Oh," She said, suddenly clam if a bit confused, "Hello."

"Hello," Neal replied, "Are you Stacy Kavenah?"

"Yes," Stacy said, sounding a bit confused, "Who are you?"

"My name is Nick Halden," Neal answered, not missing a beat, " I think I have your two foster daughters, Midge and Maggie?"

Stacy smiled. "Oh, thank Tautatis," She said, "Please come in."

"Thank you," Neal said, stepping in the house.

"Are the girls with you?" Stacy asked, as she took two glasses of a walnut cabinet.

"No," Neal said, "I wanted to make sure I had the right Kavenahs first, which, I know sounds completely paraniod, and I wouldn't blambe you for being offened, but you can never be two careful."

"Oh, I understand completely," Stacy said, filling the two glasses with tap water, "Would you like some water?"

_"Well, I didn't see her put anything in it," _ Neal thought so he said out loud, "Sure, thank you."

As she sat the glass and front of him and said on the other side of the table, Neal said, "I noticed that earlier you thanked someone named Tautatis, I don't mean to pry, I know this is probably a personal question, but, who is Tautais?"

"It's alright, I don't mind," Stacy said, "That was just something my mother use to say. She was really into new-age stuff neopagen stuff. I don't know why I said it, must 've slipped out."

"You don't go for any of that stuff?" Neal said, pretending he was just making casual conversation, taking a sip of water.

"No," Stacy replied, a bit too firmy, "That was really more of my mother's thing. Like I said, I don't why I said it."

Something about the look in her eye, like she had just been caught because of some sort of Furdien slip told Neal that she wasn't being comepletely truthful. "So is Tautatis some sort of God or something-"

"Yes," She replied a bit too quickly, "He's a protecter of sorts, that's really all I know about it. Now, what about my children? Are they alright? Where did you find them?"

_"Why are you just asking that now?" _ Neal thought, but out loud he said, "They were wondering around on my street, they were fine, but they said they were lost, and they told me where I could find you." That gave Neal an idea. It wasn't exactly following a plan, but he knew it was the only way he could get her out of there for the others to go in. "I can take you to them if you want."

She paused a second, looking somewhat doubtful. In response Neal said, " I can understand if you don't feel comfortable with that, I mean you don't even know me, I've probably handled this whole situation improperly-"

"Oh, no, it's alright," Stacy said, " I doubt I would know what to do either. I'll go with you, I just need to deal with something upstairs first. Would you mind waiting down here?"

"No, not at all," Neal said.

Stacy got up and headed up the stairs. Neal made sure she wasn't able to see him, then pried opened the window and waved his arm out of it. Not the most suttle signal ever, but under the circumstances, it had to do. With seconds he saw Jack, Rex and Violet, who was holding a shotgun, run up to the porch and let themselves in.

"Could be any less quiet?" Neal asked in a hushed whisper.

"Sorry," Jack whispered, "Now, what's the story?"

"She said she'd go with me to get the girls, but she neede to do something upstairs first," Neal explained,"I'm not sure how much time we have."

"What about Eliot and Rowan?" Jack asked, "Are they in the house?"

"Not that I saw," Neal answered, looking back towards the stairs then looking back at Jack, added, "Jack what do you know about a god named Tautatis?"

"He's a Celtic God that's widely interperted as a tribal protector," Jack answered, "Why?"

"When I told her I hand found the girl, she said, 'Thank Tautatis.' When I asked her about it later she said it was just something her mother use to say, that her mother was into a lot of New Age stuff."

"You're not the only who learn something new," Rex said, " While you were talking with Mommie Dearest Gwen called us and said that their foster children aren't the first kids to go missing around the Kavenahs. Aparently back in their hometown form the time they were high school sweethearts, about sixteen or so, two kids went missing every five years. At least this time outside authorites were brought in, but then the disapearences stoped, oddly enough after the Kavenahs moved to Dublin, where, well, you guess what happened."

"Two kids in the Kavenahs neighborhood went missing every five years," Neal responded.

"Bingo," Jack replied, "And I have feeling that whatever's happening to these kids isn't pleasen't."

Just then there was the sound of foots moving around upstairs. "We really need to get a move on," Neal whispered urgently.

Without another word the group rushed over to the basment door, which was in the kichten, and found that it was still unlocked. "Who leaves the door to their secret satrifical chamber unlocked?" Jack wondered aloud as he redied his hand gun.

"Really?" Violet whipered in a hiss, "_That's _what bothering you?"

Without anymore conversation Jack opened the door and started down the stairs, but paused when they heard the sound of someone singing in a launguage none of them knew. _"Tatutis, genaotr lan per sall, ightmay cod, anon liath don hibagon. Oh, rung, nay ordlay , anon liath ork don hibagon."_

"Is that...Geltic?" Violet asked, looking around for the source of the chanting.

"Sounds more like geberish to me," Rex said.

"It's neither," Jack said, taking two steps down the stairs, "I think I know what this is now."

They walked down the stairs when reached the basement and stopped to take in what they saw: There, just like Midge had said, were two stone slabs, in front of a ornately craved wooden table, on which sat a white marble with a wicker figure in front of it, and a sliver candlelabra on either side with black candles. But that wasn't the most bizare thing. Kneeling just beside the slabs were two people; a man the same age as Stacy with chaitln hair and dark brown eyes and a girl of about sixteen with long red hair and wide, fearful dark brown eyes. In front of them was a lumpy figure that the team couldn't make out from there. The man was two lost in the chanting to notice that anyone had come in, but the girl turned around and gasped at the team unexpected presence. "Who are you?" She screamed, "What are you doing here?!"

That got the man 's attention. He turned around, then quickly stood up pulling the girl up with him, demanding, "How did you get in here?!"

"You left the door unlocked," Jack said cooly, "Let me guess, you're Eliot Kavenah, and this is your daughter, Rowan."

"And this is private property," Eliot replied almost indignetely, "You are breaking and entering. Leave now before we call the police."

"Oh please," Jack retorted, "And let them find your satifical chamber here? Where you feed helpless children to your "god." Isn't that right, Tautatis?"

Eliot didn't even try to deny it. "How dare you adress a god in that matter?!" He shouted.

Just then Stacy ran down the stairs staying, "What in the world is going-" But she stomped as the lump in the corner got up and slucked its way into the light, reviling that it was a creature the size of a mountian lion, with hairless gray skin, long finger on its paws with tear-droped shaped nails that ended in fine sharp points. It snarled revealing that its mouth was filled with rows and rows or sharp cannaines. The enite Kavenah family feel on their faces, as if it was the Almighty Himslef before them.

"_That's _a Celtic god?!" Rex exclaimed.

"No," Jack said, "It's a telpathic alien that took little bits of information about Celtic mythology and worked from there, but it only had bits and pieces of it, so it had to get creative, make up reasons for the holes in his story."

"Okay, gonna be a little bit more than that," Rex said.

"This," Jack explained, "I a creature called a Talc. Its slow matabolism causes it to only need to eat every five years in Earth time. It's favortie foods are smaller, weaker, animals with soft flesh, the younger the better."

"Like children," Neal breathed, horrified.

"Exactly," Jack said, "And it also has telapathic abilities. That's how it knew about the neopagen beleifs held by Stacy's mother, that she was raised around, but he was a bit off on some of the details, but he beragied her with telepathic messages until she believed it reallty was a god, and, as gods tend to do, it required satrifices, and she gave them to it with a big, fat, smile on her face. "

"That's blasphamous!" Stacy shriek.

"No, it's what happened," Jack said, "Think about it, Stacy, think back to where this all started."

"I was fithteen," Stacy said, "When he first spoke to me. He told me he needed satficies it, children. But that didn't make sense, the ritual was different from the one my mother told me about. But then he kept talking to me, in my mind, for two years. Then me and Eliot were out in the woods outside of town, a lot of young couples went out there, but we had got into a fight, ...that's when he apeared before us."

"You mean this guy, over here," Jack said, gesturing over to the creature, who was crouching and looked like it was about to attack.

"Yes," Stacy confrimed, "He told us that ritual had changed with the times, but if we gave him two children every five years, we would stay together and our family would prosper, as the old tribes did under his protection."

"So you found a couple kids," Jack said, a hint of revoltion in his voice.

"Ones I would a babysit for," Stacy admitt, actually sounding just a bit gulity.

"And from that day on, for every five years, you lead helpless children to terrifying painful deaths," Jack said, disgusted, although he had done that very thing once upon a time. But he was disgusted with himslef from that, too.

"We gave them drugs to make them sleep," Stacy justified their actions, "They didn't feel anything. And they're in a better place now, much better than this world."

Before Jack could respond, the angry, hungry Talc lunged at Rowan, talking her to the ground. She screamed, and flailed her arms, which the creature bit onto, causeing her to scream even more. Edmeditly, the team strated shooting at the creature.

"No!" Eliot screamed, lunging at Rex, puting his one hand around the other man's throat, and using the other to take the gun. Neal grabbed one of the cadlelabra from the table, and hit Eliot on the back of the head, sending him to the ground, unconcious. Rex retrieved his gun, and again shot at the creature, which while someone how still standing had stopped attacking Rowan and was slinking into a corner, lunging out at its attackers, and gashing its blood-stained teeth. Jack was about to deliver a killshot aimed at the Talc's head, when Stacy attacked him in a manner slimular to how Eliot had attacked Rex, then took Jack's gun from him and pistol-whipped him, but the Talc had already begaun another attack, and had leaped into the air, landing on Stacy, it's teeth going into the troat of the woman who had fed it for so many years. As a dying Stacy lied on the ground, the Talc turned back to to the group, and Violet took her riffle and shot at the creatures side, sending it to the ground. Jack caciously crept over to it, but his handgun to talc's head, and without a word, fired the killshot into its brain.

"No!" Rowan shirked, then crawled over to mother, and the creautre that had been her whole world for the frist sixteen years of her life, the creautre who just moments before had tried to kill her, and just knelt in from of them, crying.

Jack and the rest of the team dragged the histerical Rowan and the still uncouncious Eliot out of the house, and loaded then into the van as well as the Talc's body and Stacy's corspe. Rex and Violet tranported them back to the Hub, leaving Jack and Neal to get rid of any finger prints that might be there, removing anything that might be of alien orgin, and set the house on fire, leading police in the wrong direction. As they stood there wtaching the flames, Neal broke the slience by asking, "Why did they do it, Jack?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, his eyes never leaving the burning house.

"Rowan and Eliot," Neal elaborted, also never taking his eyes off the blaze that had once been a house of horrors, "I understand why, well not actually understand, but I know Stacy did it because she'd been brianwashed by the thing to think it was a god, but it didn't do that with them so why didn't they try to stop her? Why did they help her?"

"Neal, do you know what Foel Ed Due is?," Jack asked.

"It's a French term that means shared madness," Neal answered, "It's when someone goes crazy and someone close to them, a lover or a sibling, starts acting crazy too."

"That's what we have here," Jack explained," At least in the case of Eliot. In Rowan's case she had been raised having it pounded into her that this is acceptable, right even, so she didn't know anything different."

"So she helped her parents kill," Neal replied solemly.

They stood there in silence once more for a moment and then Jack asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I don't know," Neal said, "I mean, after everything I've seen you guys-I should be use to this, I shouldn't be this horrified, this-tore up about it, but-I am."

"Hey," Jack said, fineally looking at Neal,"It's good that this still horrifies you, that you're still digusted by this. It means you're still human. You just can't let it get in the way of doing the job, but if you ever stop feeling the way you do now,..." Jack's voice trailed off for a minute, then at last he fineally said, "That's when you need to worry."

Shortly after that somebody saw the fire and called it in, so Jack and Neal left, so they were well away and back at the Hub by the time the cops showed up. Eliot had already been given the amnesia phill, and had lost two much time to mentaly stable. Rowan didn't even need to be given the amnesia phill. Shortly after they had got in the car Rowan had gone into a chatonic state, and just sat there, in silence, like a shattered statue.

And so as Jack took Eliot and Rowan off to a mental intiuation he knew wouldn't ask questions, Gwen went home. By the time she got in the house, Rhys and Anew were already alseep, so she quietly locked the door, and crept into the nursery. She stood above Anew's crib, looking down at her sleeping daughter. She would be a year old soon enough. She was getting big lengthwise, and had devolped a hed of black hair, like her mother's. Anew stired a little, and just then Gwen heard Rhys' voice behind her say, "Gwen?"

Gwen turned around to face her husband, who was standing in the doorway. "Are you just getting in?" Rhys asked.

"Yeah," Gwen confessed, "I'm sorry, but there was this thing at worked, and it involed kids, and...I just had to make sure she was okay."

"It's alright," Rhys said, understandingly, walking over to Gwen and taking a hold of her gently, "And Anew find. No one or nothing is gonna hurt her. Not ever. " He held Gwen tighter as he added, "We're not gonna let them."

At the same time this was happening Violet was also ariving at her aparment. The baby siter, an older, retired, woman who lived next door named Dot, looked up from her sewing, " Are you alright dear?" Dot asked, as she packed up her sewing bag, "You look rather pale."

"I'm find Mrs. Sharm," Violet said, taking off her coat, "Rose in bed?"

"Yes," Mrs. Sharm said, getting up, "Rough night again?"

"Yeah," Violet replied.

"I know in these times you can't be too picky about your job," Dot said walking towards the door, "But sometimes I think they ask too much of you."

"It's fine, Mrs. Sharm,"Violet said as she let Dot out,"Thanks for watching Rose."

"My pleasure," Dot said, "And I've told you, call me Dot."

"Right," Violet said, "Thanks, Dot. Good night."

"Good night dear," Dot called out as she walked out the door, and to her house which was right next to Violet's. Violet closed the door and locked it, then snuck down the hall, and into Rose's room, where a blanket- covered lump that was Rose's body laid, moving up and down as she breathed. Violet crepted over to the side knelt down in front of her sister's face. Violet had no idea what she would do if anything happened to this precious, percious child, the child was her life. A stran of hair fell into Rose's face. Violet couldn't help herslef, she reached over and brushed the strain out of Rose's face, and stroked her hair. Just then Rose's eyes fulttered opened. "Violet?" She said, sleepily, and confused.

"Hey, little duck," Violet said, quietly.

"Is everything alright?" Rose asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Violet said.

"Then why do you look upset?" Rose asked.

_"Sometimes the kid picks up on a lot more than I give her credit for," _ Violet thought. Outloud she said,"Rough day at work. It, ah, made me want to see you."

Sliently, Rose raised up, leaned over to Violet and huged her. Violet returned the hug, clinging on tight and not letting gof for a long time.

And as all that was going on, Neal was about to leave the Hub, when he saw Martha sitting all alone on a bed in the infirmiry with a yellow legal pad in front of her. He walked over to the doorway and said, "Martha?"

Martha looked up at the sound of his voice. "Neal," She said, surprised, "What are you still doing here?"

"I was just about to head out," Neal said, walking into thr infrimery, "Then I saw you sitting in here. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just," Martha looked down at the lega pad she was holding, "You're gonna think this is so stupid. "

"No, I won't," Neal said, walking closer, "I promise."

Martha gave in. "I want to talk to Micky about something, but I'm not sure what to say, well, more than not sure I falt-out don't know what to say. So I decided to try writing it down first." After a moment Martha added, "Would mind looking at it? See what you think about it?"

"Sure," Neal said, then he walked over to Martha and sat down on the bed. She handed him the pad. "Micky," Neal read aloud, "We need to talk." He looked over at Martha and stated, "That's all it saids."

"That's because it's as far as I got," Martha explained.

"Oh," Neal said, "You know, maybe I could help I knew what you wanted to talk to him about."

"About, Maggie, and Midge," Martha replied, "The past few days I've been looking after them, taking care of them, getting to know them, and they're wonderful kids. At frist I though it was just this terrible situation, that made me...well, love them so much, but now I don't think anything making me, I just...I just do. I us to adopt them."

"Wow," Was all Neal could think to say, "Wow. That's...that's great. That's a really big decison Martha."

"I know," Martha said, "That's why I'm struggling with this. What if we're making a mistake?"

"A mistake?" Neal repsonded, "How can it be a mistakes giving two kids their lives? Look, if you told Micky what you just told me, it'll all work out."

Marths looked up. "Thanks Neal."

"Don't mention it," Neal replied.

The next morning, as Micky was about to head out for the day, when Martha walked up to him. "Micky," She began," "Can you sit down for a minute? There's something I need talk to you about."

"Sure love," Micky said. They walked over to the couch and sat down, facing each other. "What's this about?"

"Midge and Maggie," Martha responded, "I..." Her voice trailed off. Suddenly she couldn't remember anything she had said to Neal the night before. She had plan to repeat it to Micky today.

But it turned out she didn't need to. He had been thinking the exact same thing. "You want to keep them too," He said, more statement then question.

"Yeah," Martha said.

"Well," Micky said, "You said that joining Torchwood would buy a house and maybe have a couple of kids one day."

"Are you sure?" Martha asked, "I mean, it just seems like we should talk about this more. I mean, we're both away at work a lot, we have dangerous jobs, we could die on a near dayly basis, I mean we could give these kids more issues than this whole ordeal has."

"Most of the time at least one of us and here, and we're pretty good at staying alive," Micky asured her," They'll be fine. Although we probably should ask them if they actually _want _ to stay with us. Otherwise this might all be academic."

"Alright," Martha said, "Good thing I decided not to send them to school while they were here." Then she called out " Maggie, Midge, could you come here a second? !There's something me and Micky need to talk to you about!"

Micky chuckled.

"What?" Martha asked.

"I just realized," Micky began, "Micky, Martha, Midge, and Maggie. "

Martha, compredhending for the frist time that all their names bagan with the letter M, grined. "I can't believe I didn't think about that until just now."

"I know," Micky said, "It's like a sign from God."

Just then Midge and Maggie arived in the living room. Midge was the one to speak. "Yeah?"

"Sit down," Micky said, gesturing towards the two chairs with purple and green seat chusions that just happened to be in front of the couch. When the girls sat down, Micky began. "We wanted to talk to you about, we wanted to ask you..." He turned to look at Martha. "We really should've planed what we were gonna say before we called them in here."

"Yeah, we should've," Martha admitted, then she turned to the girls and said, "What Micky is trying to say is, that we would like it if you would stay with us. As part of our family."

After a moment of silence Midge said, "Are you trying to saying you want to adopt us?"

"Well," Martha said, "Basicly yes."

Niether of the girls said anything for a moment and then Maggie luged at Micky, throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Is that supost to be a yes?" Micky asked, reciprocating the hug. Maggie looked up at him and nodded egearly.

"Well, Maggie's on broad," Martha said, the comment directed at Midge, "What about you?"

Midge didn't say anything for a moment. Not because she had to think on it, since it became evident her mother was never coming back for her as she had promised, there was nothing Midge had wanted more, than for someone to want to keep her, but she was a reallist, and knew it wasn't likely. This was more than she could ever hope for. But suddenly her mouth was dry, and she couldn't speak. At last she got something out, a simple,"Yes." Then she too, enbaced Martha, happy tears streaming down her face.

None one said anything. For a moment they all just stayed like they were, taking it in.


	15. Chapter 15

"Is that a steam?" Neal asked, pointing to picture he was looking at, more speficly the green cloth blob on Anew's head. It was the first of November and that meant that everyone who had a child-which now inculded, Gwen, Violet, and Martha- was showing off pictures of their kids in their trick-or-treating costumes. In little Anew's case, a pumkin.

"Yes, it's a stem," Gwen said,"It's just a little- flat."

"It think it's adorable," Violet said, "How's she do her frist Holloween?"

"Well, we didn't take her out tricker-or-treating or anything," Gwen responded, "But she did she really fascinated by the customes that kids that stopped by were wearing. One zombie did make her cry though."

"What did he do?" Neal asked.

"Oh, it was nothing he did," Gwen asured Neal, "The costume was just really, really nasty.I'm talking blood, guts, the whole sha-bang."

"That's really deatiled for a kids costume," Neal replied.

"That's because it wasn't one of the kids," Gwen said, "It was a babysitter, said he was going to party after they were done, or something."

"At least he had one," Martha cut in, walking over to the group, "I was the only person without a costume because no one sent me the memo that the adults were dressing up too."

"Sorry," Violet said.

"Alright, you guys all went together since Midge and Maggie don't know anyone else yet," Gwen said, "How's that go?"

"Good," Martha said, "The girls got along really well and everyone though they were just adorable. "

"I got pictures," Violet offered holding out her phone, "Wanna see?"

"Yeah, of cousre," Gwen said, as Violet streached past Neal and handed the phone to her, "Let's see," Gwen mused, looking at the picture on the phone, "Three wiches, one princess, an oddly pretty looking Freddy Krugger."

"So _that's _what you wanted my hat for," Neal commented, although he had known that was her intention from the day she asked to borrowed it. It wasn't exactly the same, but it got the job done. That paired with a bargin basment red sweater, a pair of faded blue jeans she already owned, sliver paper tapped to her fingerless leather gloves, and burned marks drawn on her face with washable marker she was fightening, if not all that hideous, slasher villian.

"Yeah, but who's that Idian girl in the spider-web clock?" Gwen asked.

"That's Nor, she goes to school with Rose and they're really good friends," Violet answered.

"Gald to see you had a better Holloween than I did,"Rex said, walking over to them and leaning against the consel they were all standing by, "I ran out of candy and someone egged my door."

"I had the oppiste problem," Neal responded, "I didn't expect many kids to show up anyway, so I only bought one bag of candy but no on came _at all. _ Now I got a whole bag of chocolate and nothing to do with it."

"You could always _eat _it." Gwen commented.

Neal looked over at Gwen and with a slightly raised eyebrow said, "The whole bag?"

"Well why didn't you give any to Rex so his bloody door didn't get egged?" Gwen responded.

"Because I didn't know he was having any trouble," Neal answered.

"If you need someone to eat the bag, I'll help you," Violet volunteered.

"If she's need any help helping you, you can count me in," Martha joked.

"Thanks guys," Neal said, surpressing a snicker.

"Ah, guys," Rex, who had wondered over to one of the CCTV feeds said, "You need to come see this."

Fiteen minutes later the whole team were standing in a back ally staring down at the dead corspe of an ansignated weevil. "So a black car just speed throgh, through the body out, and drove away?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Rex said.

Jack was quiet for a moment, having competely no idea what to make of this.

"Could it be like that case we had back in 07?" Gwem sugested, "Remeber the one where the real estate mougal was kiddnapping weevil for his alien fight culb or whatever you want to call it."

"Yeah, but we stop that guy," Jack replied, " Beside in that case it was the humans turning up dead, not the weevils."

"Well maybe it's someone else then," Rex said. Then he turned to Violet and said, "Ah, I hate to bring this up again, but was anyone else doing what you were guys doing? You know, nabbing the things that came out of Riff after Torchwood fell."

"No," Violet said, "It was just us. No on else had a device like that, and any other sources compition we had Declan terroized into pulling up stakes." She was quiet for a second then said, "Unless..."

Jack turned to her. "Unless what?" He asked sounding a bit on edge. There was a Weevil ripped to sheards on the ground and she was holding out on them? Seriously?

"The thing, if a Weevil came through through, we left it," Violet explained, "They were too dangerous and no one wanted them. Declan tried to kill them once, and he barely got alive. After that we just let them run off, so there's every chance that someone could be intercepting them. "

"And doing what?" Rex ask, "They're making them fight each other?" It was the only thing he could think of. He had delt with Weevil before and would not under any circumstances want to engage with one in combat.

"Maybe," Jack said. Just then he looked up and saw the camera in the alley way. He got an idea. "Hey, Rex," He said, pointing up to the camera, "That the camera you saw this on?"

"Yeah," Rex said, not sure where this was going, "I guess, I mean, it's the only one in the ally."

"And best you can reckon the car came from that way?" Jack asked pointing towards the left.

"Yeah," Rex answered, "Why?"

"I have an idea," Jack said.

Three and a half hours later, after they had gathered every peice of CCTV footage from every establisment on about four blocks that had it, and looking through hours of said footage until they found the black car Rex had saw. By the time they had put it all together, they had almost but the whole rout the car took, but, frustratingly, not the spot it oringinated from. "Going over four blocks to dump a body you'd think they'd know enough to be a little less conpicuous," Neal commented.

"Maybe we can see who the driver is," Gwen sugested. She sat down at one of the computer and started pushing buttons, and the face of the person driving the car got closer, and closer. Soon they had a close-up of the driver's face. He was a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties, his face all sharp angles, his hair hidden under a knit hat.

Violet noticed something else. "Is that someone in the passenger seat next to him?'

"Yeah, Gwen said, Noticing for the first time that there was part of another person's face next to him."I can't make the other person out, but it looks like their might be a bag between them."

"That's gotta be the Weevil corspe," Jack said.

"Wait a second," Rex said, leaning in closer to the image, "I think I've seen that guy before."

"You have?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Rex said, "He works at a deli I shop by sometimes. His name's Eric. He keeps to himself, but he didn't really seem like the alien fight promoter type."

"And what excatly does that type look like, Rex?" Neal asked.

After a minute, Rex said, "Good point. So, now that we know who he is, what are we gonna do?"

"Frist, make sure he's still at the deli," Jack began, "The kid might skip town since things got out of hand. After we confrim that, I'll follow me and Neal will follow him. If it gets us somewhere, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The sun had just set when Rex walked into the deli. He looked at the deli counter and saw Eric there, looking somewhat bord, and wearing the same multi-colored stocking cap he was on the video. Rex walked over to counter. "Can I get an pound of turkey?" He asked.

"What kind?' Eric replied nutraly.

"Smoked," Rex responded.

Eric took a loaf of plastic-wrapped meat and put it on the slicer. He sliced the meat and laid it out carefully, then said, "A pound, that's American for kilogram, right?"

"Right," Rex said, "I really gotta remember that."

"Don't worry about it, mate," Eric said, douple-checking the scale, and putting the trukey in a plastic bag. He handed the bag to Rex, saying, "That'll be fourteen Quid."

Rex pulled out a money clip, pull out the money and put it on the counter than took the turky.

"Thank you," Eric said, as he took the money.

"Thank you," Rex repeated as he walked out.

When he was out side Rex pulled out his cellphone and called Jack, "Alright, he's here. Aparently a dead alien didn't scare him off."

"Thanks," Jack said, from the deli parking lot, "We'll follow him where he leaves. Stand by with the others."

"Okay," Rex said, hanging up the phone.

Back in the parking lot, Jack turned to Neal. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but," Neal said looking out into the deli window, "I'm not sure he is."

Jack looked out too. Neal was right. Eric was firmly planted at the counter, waiting for people to come in. The kid was not goinh anywhere any time soon. "When does his shift end again?"

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Neal looked up, "Yeah, why?

"You just seem a little tense, that's all," Jack said.

"I'm not tense, I'm just on very high alert," Neal said, "Weevils make me nervous anyday, but an unknown number of Weevils on the lose? And something else that somehow managed to kill one of them? Can you really blambe me?"

"Hey, your girlfriend was the one that brought them here," Jack replied, joking.

That took Neal back a little.

"Yeah, everyone knows," Jack contiuned, "Just for the recond if you want to cover up an office romace, don't bring her flowers at the office, and yes, we all noticed the bluge in your jacket."

"Oh," Neal said, somewhat embaressed.

"And you helped her pawn that jewelry so she could trade in her scooter for a truck," Jack said.

"Yeah," Neal amitted,"I did."

"So you're admitting you twi are an item?" Jack said.

"Yeah," Neal replied, "Yeah,I guess I am."

"Well, best of luck to you," Jack said sincerely, "But for the record, if you hurt her, you will have to answer to me."

"I won't blambe you," Neal replied.

"Wow," Jack said, "Not exactly the reaction I was expecting."

Before Neal could explain Eric walked out the door. "Come on, let's go," Jack said. Neal started the van. "What do you think that is he's got in the bag?" Neal whispered.

"He's probably stealing meat from the deli to feed the Weevils," Jack reasoned.

"Would they even go for that stuff?" Neal asked, "I've mean, I've seen them ripp into chucks of cow, it's insane. Have they ever eaten cooked meat?"

"I don't know, we've never tried it," Jack admitted, "We should probably be quiet now. Just in case."

It wasn't long until they realized that Eric was walking a rute simular, if not exactly the same root, to the one Eric had came from to dump the body. He made his way to an abandoned, cecment gray building covered with grafetti, and stopped, pulled the door opened, and was geeted by a baby-faced girl with chocolate-brown hair curls, in a somewhat gurgey-looking outfit, complete with sliver nose ring. Eric walked in, silding the door shut behind them. Neal pulled the car over on the other side of the street, and said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Go in," Jack said, getting out of the car. Neal followed him. They walked up to the sliding door and started to try to open it, only to find it had somehow been locked from the inside. "Well," Jack said, "This is somewhat disconcerting." He turned to Neal for sugestions.

"Don't look at me," Neal said, "I can't pick on a lock that on the _other side _of the door."

"I know," Jack said, "And even I can't beak in a cement door. I do have one other idea. It's completely insane thought."

"Like that's ever stopped us ," Neal said.

"Just making sure you're with me," Jack said. Then he turned back to the door and started pounding on it with what seemed to be the froce of at least thirty jackhamers. A shrill female voice called out, "We're not ready, yet! Whoever you are, you know the rules! Come back in a thirty minutes!"

Neal gave that a look that said what he was thinking, which was , _"Really? _ That _was the plan?"_

"Oh, like you had a better one," Jack said, "Okay so, Gwen might have been onto something. Whatever's going on is exclusive."

"Maybe we could try blending in with the clientel," Neal sugested.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Jack said, walking back toward the van. The pair stood by it for thirty waiting for someone else to show up. Fineally a group of kids who looked to be in their late teens and early twenties walk up to the door. The door sild open and they were greeted by Eric who usered them in. Taking their cue, Jack and Neal walked up to the door. As they did, so did a tall young man in his early twenties. The pair step back as he walked up and knocked on the door. Eric opened up and said, "Hey Nathan."

"Hey," Nathan said somewhat nerously, as if he had only done this a few times before, if ever at all, in a Amercian accent, no less,"Has Domino got here yet?"

"I don't think so," Eric said, "But you can see if she was with the group that just came in."

That being settlied, Nathan walked in. Neal and Jack saw their chance and tried to sneak in with him, but Eric quickly got in front of them, saying, "Wow, wow, wow. Where do you two think you're going?"

"We're with him," Jack lied.

Eric eyed them doubtfuly then turned to Nathan supicously.

"I've never seen them before in my life," Nathan said, " I swear."

Eric turned back to the two man and said, "I believe him."

"Okay," Jack said, trying to salvage the operation, "So we didn't hear about this place from him, we heard about it through the grapvine, but we though we'd like to see what everyone was talking about."

Eric looked at them supiciously. " _You _want in on this?"

"Yeah," Neal added in, "Yeah we do."

"Okay," Eric said, "I don't know if you're with the cops, or whatever, but back off, mates. You're in way over your head." Then he pulled the door shut with a loud _clang._

_"We're _ the ones in over our heads?" Neal exclaimed, " The kid's tangling with freaking Weevils."

"It's the ol' invicibility fable," Jack reponded.

"The what?" Neal asked.

"Invicibilty fable," Jack said, "It's that feeling of invicibilty adolestnets tend to have, where they know bad things happen but they don't think that it can happen to them. It starts to wear off as people get older."

"Well, that doesn't make sense," Neal said, "I mean, Violet's around the same age as these kids, and she knows better than to fight a Weevil."

"Violet's the exception," Jack said, "I mean think of what you were like at that age."

Neal though a minute then admitted, "Yeah," I'd probably take on a Weevil with no protective measurses." After a minute, he added, "So what do we do now?"

"I think I have an idea," Jack declared, "Like you said, Violet's around the same age as these kids..."

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door of the increasingly crowded building. Eric pulled open to the door and saw a girl around his age, maybe a bit younger, with long, wild blonde hair wearing thing zipped-up hoodie with the hood up, and ripped up blue jeans. "Well, hello," He said, flirting, "What's a nice girl like doing at a place like this?'

"The same thing you are," Violet said, inorning the clehcie come-on line, "I'm here to fight."


	16. Chapter 16

Eric looked her up and down. "That's funny, I've never seen you around before," He said, "What's your name?"

"Lilly," Violet lied, "Heard you guys got a little fight club going on here. I wanted to try it out."

"Really?" Eric said, smiling almost coyly at her, "What makes you think you're up to the challange?"

"For one thing I come from a long line of prize-fighters," Violet A.K.A Lilly, replied, "Speaking of which you turned my dad away earlier."

"Really?" Eric asked, geuinely surprised.

"Yeah, the guy in the suspenders," Violer said, "I got him waiting in the car, would you mind letting him in? I know he may be getting on in years but he's still got a lot of fight in him."

Eric thought a minute then asked, "He protective of you?"

Violet pulled down her sleeve reliving several scars, some of them faded, but not all of them. They weren't actually from fighting but _he _didn't need to know that. "Does _this _look like he's protective? He knows I can handle myslef."

"Alright," Eric relented, "Your old man can come with ya, but that other guy..."

"His old manager," Violet said.

"Well, he's not invited,"Eric said.

"He's not much fun anyway," Violet said, then she turned around and called out, "Hey, Dad! Come on!"

As Jack ran up to them Violet turned back around, "You two go here just in time, Lil," Eric commented, "We're about to start."

"Good," Violet said, as they walked in. They were both surprised to see how crowded it was. The place wasn't packed, but there at least thrity people, not counting themsleves, all standing around a ginantic cage in the center of the room. "You take the left , I take the right?" Violetasked in a murmer.

"Yeah," Jack confirmed, "And if anything happens, we're each other's back up."

"Check," Violet said, walking towards the right side of the room. " As soon as she started walking, a small group of kids caught her eye. It was the boy that Jack and Neal saw ealier, Nathan with two girls: On was about the same age he was, with boy-short hair dyed so screaming red it looked like it might start bleeding wearing a sleeveless camo top and faded blue jeans, the other one looked to be about sixteen, with a much mre natural shade of aburn hair done back in a pony tail, wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt, and jeans. The older two looked to fighting. She cociously walked over to the group. "Everything okay over here?" She asked.

They all looked at her, as if noticing her for the first time, which they probably were. "Everything's fine," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry," Violet said, "I know it's none of my busniess..."

"No, it's alright," Nathan said.

"This your first-time here?" The red-haired girl asked. Unlike Nathan, she had a Welsh accecent.

"Is it that obvious?" Violet asked, intentionaly somewhat shy.

"Don't worry 'bout it, we've all been new once," The red-haired girl reasured Violet, taking her hand and shaking it, "Name's Domino, this here's my baby sister Tris, this our friend, Nathan."

"I'm Lilly," Violet said.

Just then there was a hush over the crowd. Violet turned around and saw Eric standing in the center of the cage. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He bellowed out into the crowd, "It is time for the battle of a life time!"

The crowd roared. When the cheers died down, Eric continued, "Now, here is one of our two fighters tonight! A creature from God knows where, two hunderd pounds of gnashing teeth, may I present to you, Midas!" A two people, a boy and a girl, dragged a chained, mussled, Weevil out from a door on the other side of the building. As it fought aginst the chains holding it prisoner and the people holding a chain, everyone near by backed away.

_"He has showmanship," _Violet thought, _"I'll give him that."_

"Now," Eric contiued, "Do we have a challenger?!"

"I'll do it!" Nathan called out, "I accept the challenage!"

The girls, including Violet turned to him in disbelief. Domino looked pissed and somewhat scared, but not surprised. Violet had a feeling this had been what they were aruging about. Domino yanked on his slleve, pulling him close, and hissed, "Nathan, don't be an idiot. That thing's a killing machine, and you're an amecure. You're gonna get yourself killed."

"You did it last week," Nathan agured, "And I learned everything from you. I'll be fine." He started to walk off, but Domino pulled at his shirt and turned him around and said, "At least take these." She pulled a set of brass knuckles out of her pocket and put them in his hand, then she leaned down and pulled a bucher knife with a long black handle out of a brown stachel on the ground. Nathan took the knife and walked away without so much as a thank you. Tris looked at Domino and asked, "You're not seriously letting him do this?"

"It's not like I can stop him," Domino snapped back, "The best I do is make sure he doesn't go in there bare-handed."

Just than Nathan turned back and looked at Domino one last time. The way he looked at her made Violet think he was only doing this to impress Domino, who had apparently fought in these fights herslef. Violet wondered if she was the one who dropped the Weevil they found.

Nathan walked up to the cage and Eric let him in. "I see you have your own tools ," Eric observed, "Pretty good for a frist-time fighter. You want look at our fine assortment of loans anyway?"

"No," Natha replied, "I'm good."

"Well then," Eric reponded, stepping back, as his friends brought the Weevil down into the cage, "You have the weapons you need. Now fight!" And with that, Eric ran out. Simotainously, the kids holding back the Weevil released the chains and musle holding it back and ran of the cage, shutting the door behind them and locking it. The crowd cheered. The Weevil charged at Nathan who stabbed it in the side with the knife. The Weevil pulled back then luged forward, going for the neck, but Nathan ducked in weived out of the way. By then the audince was groing crazy. Nathan puched the Weevil with the hand wearing the brass kuckles. _"This boy is insane," _ Violet thought. The Weevil lunged again, this time sending the knife flying from Nathan's hand and pining him to the ground. Violet could see the Weevil was about to go for the juggular. She knew she had to act fast. Almost without thinking she pulled a throwing knife out of her hoodie and threw it into the cage. Mriaculosy, the knife hit the Weevil's back, severing the spine. Nathan sturggled under the wait if the dying weevil. Eric barged into the cage, took the kife from the floor and shoved the knife in the weevil's throat, killing it. Then he pulled the body off of Nathan and flung it aside. Then looked at the crowd, rage written all over his face, and said, the anger papable in his voice, "Who-threw-that?"

In response everyone looked around, and then started accusing each other. Nathan himself rushed out of the cage, over to the girl, and said, directly to Domino, "I had it under control!"

"No you didn't!" Domino snapped back, "And even if you did, that wasn't my knife."

"Then who's was it?" Nathan demanded, and then narrowly dodged a rock that was thrown their way. Violet got a knife out, ready if she needed to use it, and tried push her way to Jack, who was fistfighting a couple of punks in the corner and doing surprisingly well. As a guy tackling another fell in front of her, she lost him once again in the crowd. She managed to slide past them, only having to knock out a guy who came at her with her elbow. When she looked up she saw Jack sneaking into the door the Weevil came through and several things clicked together at once: Why he wanted to risk going in after his cover was all but blown potentialy blowning _her _cover, them splitting up, why their wasn't really that much of a plan to begin with. "Oh, you douchebag," She seethed. He had meant for her to pull something so everyone would be distracted while he went to look for the Weevils! _"Leaving me to clean up the mess," _ She thought as she turned around, looking for some kind of escape route. Aside from the back door, which she couldn't get to now for anything, not without being knifed, or hit or trambled to death, the only way in or out of the building was the one Eric had let her in through. She tried to slip through the crowd, which was near-impossible with all the bodies pounding on other bodies. That was when she saw that Tris was pressed up aginst the wall, a knife wizz across the room, inbetting itslef in the wall just inches from her head. Without thinking, Violet ran across the room, pussing down anyone who got in her way, grabbed the younger girl's wrist, half-shouted, "Come on," and ran out the door, followed by Domino and Nathan.

But they were far from out of the woods. The violent melee was had started to spill out into the streets. Violet searched the crowd for any memeber of the team, who were must have come in after the riot started, and at last spotted Gwen and Neal in the crowd. "Guys!" Violet called out. They turned and saw her and started to make their way to her. While they were doing that, Nathan and Domino had started fighting again. "Just admitt it, Domino!" Natha sanpped at the girl, " I saw it coming from your direction!"

"That doesn't mean it was me, there were dozens of people in that corner!" Domino retorted.

"Who else would want to pull a stunt like that?!" Nathan demanded.

Violet couldn't take it anymore. "It was me you moron!" She cried out. That got the trio's atenion. They all three turned to Violet. "What?!" Nathan exclaimed, actually not seeing it coming.

"I knew the knife," Violet elaborated, "I know how Weevil's operate,-"

"Wait a second," Tiris cut in, "What's a Weevil?"

"The thing this idiot was just fighting," Violet explained.

"We've never called them that," Domina said, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Well, whatever you call them, I've delt with them enough to know where they're about to go for the death blow," Violet said, "And while tangling with a killing machine to impress a girl is stupid, last time I check stuidity wasn't a captial offense."

Domino looked over to Nathan and asked, "Nathan what is she talking about?"

Before Nathan either take option A: deney everything, or B: confess his feelings for his friend, Gwen and Neal finally got over to them. "Where's Jack?" Gwen asked, "What happened?"

"I threw a knife into the middle of the fight," Violet explained, "Wound up causing a riot, Jack used to oppertunity to go off to look for where they're stashing the Weevils. I actually think he might of planed it. Not the riot per say, but me causing some sort of ruckus I mean."

"So, what do we do now?" Neal asked.

Violet's eyes darted to the side of the building. "Maybe we could see if there's a another way in. That way we can fine Jack and lend him a hand."

"Sounds good to me," Gwen commented.

"Wow, wow, wow," Domina interjected, "Hold the phone here a second. Could one of you explain to us what the bloody Hell you lot are talking about?"

Violet turned back around and stared them down, then said, a bit of her southern accent coming out, as it tended to do when she was really ticked, "What's going on here, is that _we," _ She gestuered back between her, Gwen and Neal, "Are members of a covert orgianzation that on a good day is thealien equivlent of animal control, on a bad day the only thing standing between Earth and complete anilation, and we found a Weevil crospe someone dropped and since it's only a manner of time before someone else, human or alien, gets killed, we need to shut this thing down. Now, anymore question?!"

Everyone was silent for a minute, then, of all people, the up until now relative quiet wallflower Tris spoke up. "You're right. We were all stupid to ever get caught up in this. What can we do to help?"

Gwen jumped in, "I think the frist thing we should do, is get out of the middle of this riot."

"Tecniclly I think we're more on the sidelines than in the middle," Neal contributed.

"Well, wherever we are, we need to get out of it in into the back of the building," Gwen said.

Domino stepped forward. "I know a way," She said.

The group followed Domino down the alley way and stopped short of a back door. "You mean all this time there was a side door?" Violet asked, part surprised part essaberated.

"Yeah," Domino said.

Neal slapped his hand over his face, shaking his head.

"How did you guys miss that?" Gwen asked, directing the comment to Neal, who was with Jack when the found the place.

"We only looked for a front door," Neal said, still shaking his head, removing his hand from his face.

"Well, it's easy to miss," Domino offered, "I wouldn't know about it if I hadn't actidently wondered back here the first time I attended a fight."

"So," Nathan said, "What do we do now?"

"I have an idea," Gwen said, walking up to the door.

"Gwen, what are doing?" Neal asked.

"This door is made of wood," Gwen explained, "There for," She stood back, and as kicked down the door, continued, "It can be kicked in."

Everyone, even the relitively seasoned members of Torchwood, stood there for a second. "Wow," Nathan said at last,"Remind me never to make you mad, ma'am."

Gwen inorged the comment, merely saying, "Come on, we need to get moving."

The six made their way down the hall. Gwen and Neal had their guns out, Violet had her other two throwing knives ready, then looking at three civilians with them handed one of her knives to Domino. Nathan still had the brass knuckles, but poor little Tris was out in the cold, weapon wise. All of them were on high alert, and quickly heard a metalic banging from the hall ajacent to the wall they were against. They all quickly rushed down the hallway, guns and knives raised. They turned one corner, then another, than at last came to a room lined with cages like one would see at a kinnel. Cages that were filled with Weevils. Well, most of of the cages had Weevils. There was a dragon-like thing that stood on two-legs with vampire-like teeth, another that had a bipeadal creature that was all spines and teeth, and a rather large cage appeared to be empty, but _something _ was making it shake. In the middle this chaos was Jack, looking around at the monster-filled cells, somewhat wishing that he hadn't came alone and wondering where to even start. Just he heard Gwen's voice call out, "Jack!"

Jack turned around to see Gwen, Neal, Violet, that Nathan kid, and two girls he didn't reconize hurrying towards him. "Well," Gwen said, as the line came to a halt, "I guess we found where he's hiding them. The question is, now what?"

That was a good question. There were a least twenty Weevils here plus the three other monsters, the team was scattered hither, dither and yon, and it was abosolute belam all around them. And as if all that wasn't bad enough just then they all heard the sound of police sirens, coming to quell the riot. "Great," Neal said, "Now we're really screwed."

"Maybe not,"Jack said, smirking, a little, "Gwen, you and Andy still on good treams?"

"Yeah," Gwen answered, "Why?"

"You think you can get him here?" Jack asked, "Preferably with a vehicale with a very large cargo hold?"

Now Gwen saw what he was getting at. "I'll see what I can do,"She said, taking out her cell phone.

After that the group bariaded themsleves inside, as to avoid the police coming in and discover that there in fact _is _life out there. "That should do it," Jack said as they shovef the last piece of heavy scap in front of the door, "No one's getting in here unless we want them too."

"Yeah, just one question about this plan," Domino said, "How's this Andy bloke supost to get in?"

"I got people stationed outside," Jack explained, though he felt he owed this girl _no _explanation whatsoever, "They'll lead Andy back here with the truck, and they'll alret us when they get back here."

"You mean we have to move it all again?"Tris asked.

Jack looked at the kids and said, "Maybe you should've though about that before you joined alien fight culb."

"I never actually fought," Tiris said, "I just went to make sure Domino got there in back in one peice."

"And poor Nathan over there only fought becasue he was trying to impress Million Dollar Baby over there," Violet said, pointing with her thumb at Nathan for the frist part of the statment, and pointed at Domino for the other half.

"Nathan, why does she keep saying that?" Domino asked.

"Well,...I..." Nathan fumbled for words.

"Oh, come it's obvious to everyone why you came to the fight in the first place,"Violet snapped. She turned back to Domino and said, "He's not interested in the fight, he's intrested in _you."_

Domino looked stuned, turning to Nathan. "Is that true?"

"I...um..."Nathan's voice trailed off and at last he realized the best thing to do was to admit it. "Yes, it is. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you, but I though...I though you only wanted to be friends."

Neal looked over at them and guessed the rest of the story. "And you thought that if you won a fight a dangerous beast you'd impress her enough that she's change her mind. Is that pretty much what happened?"

Nathan paused a minute, as if he didn't wabt to say it, but at last he admitted, "Yes."

"Nathan," Domino said, stepping forward,"You don't have to impress me. I'm already in love with you, too."

Nathan's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really." Domino confrimed.

The two now in their own little world, kept walking together until they met in the middle. Their eyes met, and then they kissed, rather passionately. They held the kiss so long that Jack tried get in between them saying, "And breath. Breath. Seriously, don't you two need to come up for air?"

Meanwhile, outside Andy just had just shown up behind the wheel of a police trasport with huge back area. Martha and Rex were a the ready, even had orange direction pattels and everything. "Come on," Rex said, gesturing with the pattels to the path that police had already cleared, "This way."

With all the choas around them, no one though anything of the police vehicle moving through. Soon Andy was parked in front of the alley, the pack of the truck facing it, waiting to begin. Rex and Martha marched over to the door, and Rex started rapping on it, shouting "Hey! We're here!"

"That's our cue," Jack said, walking over to the door and starting to remove the barricade. The others followed and started to do the same. When the door was completely clear, Jack opened the door, where Rex was waiting holding nurmous muzzles and also a small circular grey device.

"Did you get everything I told you to?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Rex confirmed, "Restraints for every Weevil, plus the restraints for the other creautres, traniqulizers , and the mass teleport transport we picked up last week."

"Good boy," Jack said, taking the equiment from from Rex.

"Ah, Jack," Neal cut in, "Are you sure it's a good idea to use that teleport? We still have no idea how it works."

"That and you probably broke tha damn thing," Gwen reminded him.

"It was an acident," Nea l retorted.

"There's no way to move as many creautres as this quietly," Jack said, "This is a risk we're going to have to take." So saying, he passed out tranizilizers to everyone inculding the three kids. "Violet," Jack said, "Since you brought these kids along, you show them how to use the tranks."

She didn't argue. "Wait a second" Tris said as Violet walked her over to a cage, "I thought your name was Lilly."

"That was an ailias sweetheart," Violet said, "Keep up."

Going one by one, to Tris, to Nathan to Domino Violet helped them trazilize a Weevil, then tranizlied one herslef. They all repated to process over and over again unti every Weevil plus the three other creatrues were knocked out cold. The invisble thing, a Krafayis Jack had called it, was devil to knock out because no one could see what they were hitting or if they were even hitting anything, but somehow they managed. They think. Once that was done Jack put the mass teleport in the center of the room. "Everyone ready," Jack asked, then not borthering to wait for an answer, pressed a button in the middle and said, "Great, let's go." Within seconds the room was filled with red light, and then next thing anynone knew, they were all in the back of the truck. Jack jumped out of the truck turned around and gesutred with one finger towards Tiris, Domino and Nathan and said, "You three, out of the truck."

The trio obeyed, steping out one by one. Jack turned to Martha and said, "Give everyone you can amnesia pills, starting with these three."

"Hey, wait a second," Domina protested, turning around violently,"Your giving us _what_?"

"Amnesia pills," Jack repeated walking towards the front of the truck, "It won't do any phyical damage, just make you forget anything alien you've encounter, especially todays events. Nothing personal, we just can't have anyone screaming to the rooftops about us."

Domino was about to aruge when Jack got into the passenger seat of the cab, slamming the door, letting her know the conversation was over. Just then someone tapped on her shouldered. Startled, she turned around to find the girl they new as Lilly, or Violet or whatever her name was. "What do you want?" Domina asked, very surley.

"Lily'' stepped just inches in front of her, and said, "You understand why it has to be this way, right?"

"Yeah," Domino said, but she still sounded angry about it, which she was, "I understand."

Not saying anything else, "Lilly" walked away and back to the back of the truck.

Hours latter, in fact day had just broken, they had all the Weevils stowed away in the vault, the others creatures that Jack knew where they came from were takened back to their natural habbitacts, and everyone, even though they were heading back their in a few hours, had headed home in hopes of maybe getting a few winks. Well, almost everyone. Violet was standing in front of Jack's office, scared to go in, but wanting to know what happened tonight, why he had left her there on her own. Suddenly there was a voice from behind her. "You waiting for someone?" It was Jack's voice. She turned around and saw him standing in front of her. She paused a minute, then at last worked her courage up, and said, "Yeah, actaually, I was looking for you. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Jack asked, leaning up the wall.

Violet paused a minute, trying to think of how to ask this. "What happened tonight?" She asked at last, "At the fight club?"

"Come on Violet," Jack said, " You were there. We went to look around, someone threw a knife at Weevil when the fight went south for the human party, it wound up starting a riot, but it all wroked out because it allowed us to find the creautres and stop a fight club ran by a puck with the help of his girlfriend and his kid brother."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Violet said, "It wasn't just someone who thre the knife, it was me. " She paused a moment, trying to read Jack's face, which wasn't showing anything. She made a mental note never to play cards with him, then added, "But I think you already knew that. In fact, I think you planed the whole thing so you could sneak off to look for the creautres when no one was looking."

"Yeah, Gwen told me you said that," Jack said.

"So?" Violet asked.

Jack was silent for a moment then asked, "Shall I be honest?"

"That would be helpful," Violet replied.

"While I didn't intend for it to become a full-blown riot," Jack owned up, "But I knew if I put in, sooner or latter you'd do something , volunteer to fight, or lose your temper that someone, _something _that would draw the room's attention."

Violet let out a huffy sigh then asked, "How? How could you possibly have known that?"

"Violet," Jack began, "You have a lot of good qualities. You're tough, fericely loyal, strong, determinded, smart, never break down from a fight, and good shot to boot. But you're also stubborn, sometimes you're implusive, and have a temper on you. "

"What's your point here?" Violet asked, starting to get annoyed at what appeared to be a tangent.

"My point is," Jack said, "Just because those traits are hinderinces, doesn't mean they can' be asects."

For the second time, things clicked in Violet's head. "Okay," Violet said, "I understand now, but next time, could you just tell me? I would've gone along with it."

"I know," Jack said, "If something else like this ever comes up again, I'll give you a heads up."

"Alright then," Violet said, "I should probably be heading home. Good night , or good morning, or whatever." And with that he walked off.

She hated the way he manipulated her, but Violet had to admit, he had handle on things. A good leader utilizes his team's stregth, but it took a great one to turn weaknesses into avantages. Plus, thinking her new aquiantinties should retain certian information, she had just pulled something herslef...

At the time that was going on, Domino was back at her collage dorm, waking up on her bed. Her head was throbing. "Uhh," She groaned, rubbing her head. _"What happened last night?" _ She thought, and that was when she realized she couldn't remember what happened last night. Figuring she must've drank too much and blacked out of something, she started to look through her pockets for clues, and felt a peice of paper in her pocket. She picked it out, opened it up, and read it. In handwriting she didn't reconize it said: _Nathan's in love with you. You should go tell him you feel the same way._

For reason she couldn't explain, with the note still in her hand, she got up and walked to the dorm across the hall and knocked on the door. Nathan opened it up. He looked as bad as she felt, and a little confused. "Domino?" He asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just-" Domino began, "I can't remeber what happened last night."

"That's weird," Nathan agreed, "I can't remember either."

"But I found this in my pocket," Domino said, holding out the note, "It saids you're in love with me. Is that true?"

He looked at the note and for some reason, decided it was time to just come out with it. "Since the day I met you," Nathan confirmed, "And it saids here you feel the same way. Is _that _true?"

Domino was quiet for a moment than she whispered, "Yeah."

Nathan smiled. "Well then," He said, "I guess we have some things to talk about. Why don't you step inside?"

"Okay," Domino said, stepping inside. Nathan shut the door behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I feel like I should note that this particular story is losely based on a "actual" alleged alien and encounter known as the Kelly-Hopkinsville Encounter, the details in which are mentioned in the chapter. Also, sorry about not updating in so long. **

Two weeks latter, there was trouble brewing in a farm in the countryside.

It all started when the youngest daughter, a girl of fourteen years with sandy blonde waves that went down to her shoulder blades named Modesty, went to a well on her family's property to fench some water. She heard a hissing noise. She looked up and to her astonishment saw a slivery disk-shaped space craft. She turned tail and quickly ran back to the house, never looking back.

She ran into the house, letting the door slam behind her, causing her mother, who had her daughter's blonde hair, to turn around. She was going to scold her for slaming the door, but seeing how out of breath she was and how terified she looked, asked, "Modesty, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"There's this-this thing out by the well," Modesty said, still out of breath, but paniced, "It was all, shinny, and falt, and-" Just then there was shooting from outside. "Modesty," The older woman said, "Get down."

Modesty ducked down behind a green cloth-covered chair in the living room as her mother went to the window. She saw her husband thier son, and a farmhand out in the yard sooting a floating creatures aproaching their house. The gun seemed to have no effect on them. She ran to the phone and did the only thing she could think to: called 911.

Which lead to it being heard a police scanner owned by Andy's cusion, who told Andy about it who relayed it to Gwen, who went with to Jack. Within an am hours of notiifaction they at the house.

"I thought the wife called the police," Martha said, stepping out of the van.

"They did," Gwen said.

"Then where are they?" Martha responded.

"Yeah," Neal said, "They had at least a fifteen minute head-start on us. Right now is where we useally give a vauge explanation for our perensce and then try to get them to leave."

"They probaly didn't take the call seriously," Rex reasoned, "Thought they were smoking something."

"That's not what it looks like from here," Jack said, looking around.

There was evidence that someone had been shooting all over the property, there barrels of feed and firtlizer were spilt out on the ground, and there was not a soul in sight. But then out of nowhere the door busrted open, revaling broad-shouldered, brown haired man, holding a rifle out at them, screaming, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

"Relax," Jack said clamly, "We're in special opps. We heard about the situation and thought we could help."

The man's dark eyes moved back and forth and said," Then you better come inside." He gesutred inside with the gun.

The team followed the man and side where eight people, a young man in his early twenties, a woman about the same age as the man with the gun, four girls all somewhere in their teens, and a boy who looked to be about twelve were gathered in the living room. "I'm Dylan, this is my wife, Siobhan, our daughters, Charity, Mercy, Constance, and Modesty, our son Prudent, and one of our farmhands, Felix."

"Nice to meet you all," Jack said, "So what exactly happened out there?"

"We were doing some repairs," Dylan began, "We had to come back up to the house for a wrench I felt behind, and then these-things came out of nowhere and attacked us. We shot at them, but, -it was like they didn't even feel it. We ran all ran back into the house, and they tried to get in. One of them was on the roof, we saw another in a tree outside. They would-pop up in front of the window, it was like they were teasing us."

"One of them got in," Shibon added, "Tried to attack us. Even pulled Mercy's hair."

"And what exactly did "they" look like?" Jack asked.

"They were about four-foot-tall," Sihbon said, raising her hand to refernce the heigh, "They had huge heads, and eyes."

"And really skinny arms," The oldest girl , a skinny thing herself with long brown hair, said.

"And they were floating." Another girl, this one about sixteen with short blonde hair.

"Ah, excuse me," Neal cut in, "Did you just say floating?"

"Yeah," The girl replied, "At least a couple of centimeters off the ground." She paused, a moment than said looking somewhat flirtatiously at Neal, "I'm Mercy, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Neal said, glacing somewhat awkwardly in the other direction.

"And when we shot at them," Felix added in, "It sounded like the bullets were hitting metal."

"And that's not all," Sihbon said.

"Does that mean?" Jack asked.

Sihbon looked over to the youngest girl and said, "Tell them what you saw, love."

Jack looked under to youngest girl. She shrunk back and looked at him like she was afriad. "It's okay, I don't bite," Jack incouraged her, "What's your name?"

"Modesty," The girl replied.

"Well, Modesty," Jack began, "What did you see?"

"I was out but the well," Modesty began, "I heard this hissing sound. I looked up and there's this giant sliver disk. I ran back to the house and that's when the creatures came."

"You did good," Jack told her, "That's helps." Then he looked back to the team and Dylan. "So?" Dylan began, "What is this?"

"What we have here is some sort of alien incursion," Jack said, "And befoe you say anything yes, they're real, but I never heard of anything like this before."

"What are you talking?" Rex cut in, "Aliens attack all the time."

"The whole planet, yes," Jack replied, "And sometimes one person, but I have never encountered a whole ship of aliens terrorizing a single family."

"Maybe it's like that thing in Kentucky." Violet spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at her. "What thing in Kentucky?" Gwen asked.

"Back on the other side of the pond there's this real famous close encounter case from the 50's," Violet explained, "About 15 aliens attacked a family in a town called Kelly. When the aliens were gone they went to the next town to report what happened to the cops, but except for the shooting, it didn't look like anything had happened, but when the cops left the things came back."

"Yeah, I think I've heard about that one," Rex said, "The Hopkinsville Goblins."

"Wasn't that actually the great horned owls that lived in the area?" Neal interjected.

Jack chuckled. "Neal, Neal, Neal," He said, shaking his head, "Have you learned nothing in your four months here? It's almost never the owl."

"How does this help us, exactly?" Dylan asked.

"Right," Jack said, "Rex, Violet, you guys and me will check out this ship. Dylan can you show us where this well is?"

"Sure," Dlyan asnwered, than looked back at his family and then back to Jack and said, "But...um..."

"You're not too comfortable leaving your wife and kids alone with complete strangers," Jack said.

Dylan nodded.

Jack looked and the eyes and said, "Dylan, I promise you, we're not bad guys. In fact we're the good guys here. Plus I think your wife had things under control."

They all looked over back to Sihbon to see that she had a rifile in her hands, ready to shoot it at the first sign of trouble. "Don't worry darling," Sihbon told Dylan, "I can take care of things here. Go show them the well. They're the closest things we've have to a authority to show up."

Dylan turned back to the group. "Alright, let's got."

"Okay, then," Jack said, heading towards the door, "Like I said, Rex, Violet, you're with me, Gwen, you Martha and Mr. Owl stay here, in case the "goblins" or what ever they are come back." And with that, they were all at the door.

"Did he just call me Mr. Owl?" Neal asked.

"Yeah," Martha said, "Yeah, he did."

"So," The oldest girl asked, "What do we do now?"

Gwen clicked her gun and positisoned herslef in front of a widnow and said, "Now we wait."

The next few minutes were filled with anxioty, waiting for something to happen but really hoping that it didn't. The family moved around the living room somewhat but no one actually left the living room. After a while one of the girls, Mercy, approached the Neal, who was standing next to the window. "You see anything out there?" She asked.

"No, thank goodness," Neal said. He looked over at the girl and said, "It's Mercy, right?"

"Yeah," She replied, nervously.

"Hey, you're safe," Neal told her, "The goblins are gone."

Mercy looked out the window. "What do they want?"

"I don't know," Neal said.

She just keep looking out the window, terrified.

"Hey," Neal said, "It's alright, we're all gonna get through this."

"Thank you," Mercy said, "So, what's your name? You never said."

Neal's eyes went anround anxiously then said, "Neal."

"That's a nice name," Mercy said, getting flirty again, "So, how long how you been doing this sort of thing? Special opps, I mean?"

"Ah, about four months," Neal said, looking out the window.

"Great, our fate's in the hands of the amecur," Another girl, this one about fifteen, with brown hair in a poneytail, muttered.

"Leave him alone Constance," Mercy snapped at her sister. Then she turned back to Neal, grinned a little, and said, "It's alright, Neal. I feel very safe with you around."

"Right," Neal said nervously, trying to think of a way to tactfully let her down in this small, intense setting, "Look...Mercy..."

Just then a face a large sliver face with big birght, deep blue eyes pressed itself against the glass causing everyone to jump back and half the room to let out either a scream or a gasp or both. "Still think it's just an owl?" Gwen asked standing beside Neal.

"Oh, that is defenierely _not _ an owl." Neal said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Torchwood, White Collar **_**or **_**Home Alone **_

"It's like that girl said !" The oldest girl shouted, "They came again!"

"Charity, don't panic on me now," Shibon said in a clam, almost steely voice, "The last thing we need now is everyone flying off the handle."

Meanwhile Gewn was pulling out her phone and calling Jack, while she and the others aimed their guns towards the creautes in the window.

While this was going on, at the well, Jack, Rex Violet and Dylan were inpecting the sacuer with was still there. They couldn't find anyway doors or ways to open it, any windows to see in side, all they could determine was that it _was _ made of metal, which was almost obvious even under the circumstances. Jack was climbing to the top of it when his phone rang. Seeing it was Gwen, he figured their must be some development back at the house, he picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Jack, the Goblins are back," Gwen said.

"When?" Jack asked.

"Just now," Gwen said,"One of them threw his face agianst the window."

"And has anyone been hurt?" Jack asked.

"No," Gwen replied.

"How many are there?" Was Jack's next question.

"I'm looking at thirteen all over the yard," Gwen said.

"And is that one still at the window?" Jack asked.

"No," Gwen said, "When it was satisfied that it had freaked everyone out it left."

"Okay, try sutting the curtians, don't open the door for anything you don't know is us, shoot anything that moves, tell the others to do the same, we're on our way." With that Jack hung up the phone and slid down the ship saying, "They're back at the house, we gotta go."

"What do you mean they're back at the house?!" Dylan exclaimed.

"They're all fine, but we need to get back there before that changes," Jack said, walking forward.

The three others started to follow Jack when suddenly their was a shirll, yell from the sky as two sliver blurs lept up and than came back down on them. One was puching Rex and kicked Jack with it's thin leg, while the other pulled Violet's hair. Dylan shot at them, but to no avail. "Hey, be careful where you aim that thing!" Rex shouted, "We're in the line of fire here!"

Violet pulled out the knife and started wacking her asailent with it, but its skin seemed impentiable. Although her wacking did cause the goblin to lose its footing and fall off her head. It gabbed onto her hip and then she violently pulled it from her body. In response the creature reached out gabbed Dylan's ears. Suddenly there was chugging sound and everyone, humans and aliens went still. The creature's turned their heads toward the saucer then dropped off thier victims, and ran to the ship yipping and blabbering in some lanuage no one can understand. Insteading of running they turned around to see what the neck was going on, and saw there was smoke coming from the ship. The two creartures worked together to pull open the ship and immeditly leap off when it started to smoke.

"I guess it's not suppost to do that," Violet said.

"Gee, ya think?" Rex said

Jack marched over to the ship and grabbed one of the fleeing creatures. With the creature sturggling all the long, Jack walked over to the ship and held the creature over the steam. As the creatured stuggled to keep the away from the smoke it skin burned. Satistified, Jack walked back over to the group. Every one huggled around him as he exaimed the now limp creautre's wounds. "It looks like some kind of chemical burn," Dylan said.

"So, that's easy enough," Rex said, "We can just get some _Windex _spray it on the thing and call it a day."

"I think it's a bit more complicated than that," Jack said, looking closer at the burn, "I don't think it's just the chemicals. It's the chemicals and the hear _combibed."_

"Great," Rex said, "Mixing chemicals and heating them up, the one thing you're never suppost to do."

"Plus for all we know Jack just declared war on these guys," Violet added.

"We'll figure something out," Jack said, dropping the creature to the ground and he walked off, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. When Gwen picked up the first words out of his mouth were, "They have a weekness, but it's a bit tricky."

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"It looks like chemcials mixed with heat can burn them," Jack explained.

"Chemicals and heat?" Gwen repeated, her vioce a nervous whispering hiss," Jack-" She looked around at the people around her than lowered her voice to practically a whisper as she said, "Jack, the wrong chemical and we could blow up the house. With of us inside it."

" I know," Jack admitted, "Look, just stay inside keep the goblins out of the house, and we're figure out something when we get there."

Gwen paused a second before at last giving in. "Alright. Just get here fast," She pulled the curtian back and looked out the window as she added, "I think they're about to go on the attack again."

"Don't worry, we're coming," Jack said, then at last hung up.

Gwen looked at her phone and murmered, "Thanks a lot." Then she put it back in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Martha asked.

"The good news, Jack found out the Goblins had a weakness," Gwen said.

Everyone lit up.

"The bad new is the weakness is a combination of chemicals and heat." Gwen said.

"Gwen," Neal said, "That could cause this place to expolde if it goes wrong."

"I know," Gwen said, "And that's what I told him.

"So?" Chairty said, "What are we gonna do?"

Suddenly Neal's face lit up. " I have an idea," He declared, "You got any kind of cooking oil_?"_

After explaining his somewhat crazy plan Shibon led Neal into the kicthen. "We keep the pots up there," Sihbon said, pointing towards at top cabinet.

"I'll get that, you get any oil," Neal said, heading towards the cabniet.

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" Shibon asked, grabbing a bottle of olive oil from another cabniet.

"No clue," Neal admitted, "But hey, it's worth a shot. Though, all things being equal if there's a more defendable room in the house than the living room you should probably get your kids in it in case this goes south."

"I'll keep that in mind," Shibon said, handing a bottle of window cleaner,"And you're sure this won't blow the house up?"

"Honestly," Neak began, cringing slightly but not letting her see, "Not a hundred percent. I'm not a chemist, but the way I figure it, mixing a small amount of it with someing hot should have the desired effect on them, or at least slow them dowm, with mimimizing the risk of harm to us." And with they poured half a bottle of oil into a cooking stear and set it to boil. Neal stepped out to the border of the kichten in the living room and asked Gwen, "They still out there?"

"Yeah," Gwen said, peaking out of the curtian, "They're all just standing out there, like they know we're up to something." She turned to Felix and the girls and asked, "Did they do this before?"

"No," Felix said, "Last time they were actively trying to get in."

"Is there any kind of string around here?" Neal asked, "Rope, or fishing wire, or something?"

"There's some rope," Fielx said, "But it's outside."

"Will this work?" Constance asked, holing up a bundle of glittery, baby-pink yarn.

"That'll work,"" Neal said, walking over and taking the yarn from her.

"Neal!" Shibon called out, "It's boiling!"

"Gotta go." Neal said, rushing back to the kicthen.

"Do you guys really think this gonna work?" Chairty asked.

"You got a better plan?!" Mercy snapped.

"Okay, that's enough," Gwen snapped, "The last thing we need is everyone turning on each other."

Neal came out with the cooking stear and the yarn. He sat the stear on the grown started making the beginnings of a pully system on the grown. Everyone exchanged glances. "Are you completely sure about this?" Martha asked.

"No," Neal said, finishing up his trap, "And with that, I have to ask you guys to get somewhere in case this goes south."

"Come on," Shibon said, gesturing to the hallway with her neck and head, "In the bathroomm everyone."

They all, inculding Neal, gave her questioning looks.

"Well, you said most defendible room in the house right?" Shibon reasoned, "One way in, one way out, not a lot of room to manuver."

And with that, everyone followed her into the bathroom, expect for Neal, who had to be at the door to open it. When he was sure they were all safely in the bathroom, Neal, holding the other stear, quickly opened the door, hiding himslef behind it. For a few seconds there was no sound, and then there was the sound of little feet marching towards the house. Then there was the sound of the yard snapping , the oil splashing, and at last something sizzleing and the Goblins screaming. Neal jumped and found his trap had hit half a dozen Goblins, who were running around, semi-badly burned, steam coming off of them. "You liked that?!" Neal shouted at them, then tossed the other stear on them, aiming for the still ununjured ones. They all started screaming so loudly and on such a state of panic Neal had to wait twenty minutes for them to quiet down enough for him to be heard before yelling, "And there's more where that came from if you get out here and go back to wherever you came from!" He was really hoping they wouldn't call his bluff. Forcunately, they didnt, They idemently ran in the other dircetion in a large mass, running up to the hill just as Jack and the others were coming down it. Simotainously their heads turned to look at the strange sight. "Okay," Jack said, "You guys see what 's going on at the house, I'll go see what's going with them." And that they parted ways.

Jack followed the throng of creautres back up to the well, where they joined the two Goblins Jack and the others had encounter as well and three more in black body suits who were working on the ship. As the burned group told their story- at least that what Jack assumed they were doing-they were comunicating in a languge of yips and clicks and the occasional grunt-they didn't even notice Jack. When the group had finished whatever they were saying, the others went pale, and made some quick, paniced noises themsleves, and suddenly a ramp came down out from the ship, and the whole party of aliens went up it and into the ship. Jack watched the ship to see what would happen and three minutes latter the ship started up, raised off the ground ,and took off into the atmousphere. "Well," Jack said, thinking aloud, "It's over." And with that he started back down to the house.

By the time he got back down to the house, the team and the family was gathered in the living room, waiting for him. As Jack walked through the doorway, he had to grab the doorway molding because he slipped on an oilly substance on the floor. He looked down to see oil, two stears and pink yarn on the floor. He looked back up and asked, "What happened exactly?"

"Well," Rex began, "Apparently this one," He nodded his head towards Neal, whom he was right beside, "Had the bright idea to mix window cleaner into cooking oil to dilute it, and went all _Home Alone _ on the Goblins."

"Well,' Neal said, "I wouldn't use _Home Alone _as an example..."

"And let me guess," Jack cut Neal off, looking down at the mess on the floor and then back to Rex and Neal, "They let him."

"Actually, we helped," Gwen said.

"Good call," Jack said, "The Goblins just took off and I'm pretty sure they're not coming back. But there are still a couple of things we need to deal with." Adressing thr Mccalsster's he said, "Would you mind coming with me into the kichten?"

"You just saved all our lives," Dylan said, "Of course we don't mind."

As they walked into the kicthen Jack turned to the team and whispered, "Martha, get the Amnesia phills from the van, the rest of you, clean this up." He pointed to the mess on the floor. And with that, he followed the family into the kicthen.

"I'll get a mop," Gwen said, walking of, presumably to find said mop.

"We'll start on the yarn," Neal said, with the, he and Violet stooped to the ground and started to pick up the oil-covered string. Rex picked up two stears. When Rex had gone away Violet looked at the mess in her hands and asked, "What was the thought process here?"

"Well, they were right outside so waiting for you guys to get back wasn't an option," Neal began, "But at the same time experimenting with chemicals could blow us all to kingdom come, but then I figured maybe could delude it with something, something that was hot."

"Yeah, but," Violet shoved a slick stran of yarn into a wastepaper basket, "Why not just use water?"

"I thought oil would better get my point across," Neal said, "This family is completely inocent, they had not reason to attack them."

"So all this was just to give the aliens a piece of your mind?" Violet responded.

"Well, I hadn't thought of it that way, but, yeah, I guess," Neal resplied.

Violet was silent a moment, than she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. When she leaned back and started back to work as if nothing had happened, Neal asked, "What was that for?"

Violet looked up again, "Becasue something impossible just happened."

"What?" Neal asked.

Violet replied with, "I just found something else to love about you."


	19. Chapter 19

Neal felt someone sneaking up behind him. He whriled around and saw Violet standing there, her arms criss-crossed across her chest, looking a little freaked out at how quickly Neal had done that. "Oh," Neal siad, somewhat awkwardly, "Violet. Sorry, I just-"

"Paranoid much?" Violet responded.

They were back in the Hub. It was December and been several weeks since the incident at the McCalster farm. In fact, it was a week and half unitl Christmas. Which was actually what Violet wanted to talk to Neal about.

"If something got in don't you think everyone would notice?" Violet said, gesturing to the other memebers of the team, who were nearby, but mostly out of the range of hearing their conversation, "I just wanted to talk to you, about..." She looked around nervously, making sure no one else was listening.

"What is it, love?" Neal asked, suddenly concerned. He knew that when Violet acted like this something was up.

"Oh, it's nothing bad, it's just-" Violet ran a hand through her hair, and her voice lowered, "I've never really asked this to a guy before."

"It's alright," Neal told her, "just spit it out."

Violet paused a moment, then took Neal's advice, saying so fast he barely understood what he was saying, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Hun?" Neal replied.

"I said," Violet said, this time much more slowly, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing," Neal answered, "I was honestly trying to avoid thinking about it."

"Well that's understandable," Violet said, "No one likes to be alone at Christmas. I was actually wondering if...maybe you'd like to come over to my place."

Neal paused a second. "You mean with you, and Rose?" He asked. He knew that Violet had always tried to make Christmas a little sepcial for Rose, even when they were flat broke, she would manage to scrape up something. He also knew that they hadn't told Rose about their relationship yet. Violet wanted to make sure Neal was a perment ficture frist.

"Yeah," Violet responded, realizing why Neal was asking.

"Are you sure?" Neal asked.

"I'm sure," Violet said, taking his hand, "I think she was about to figure it out, anyway."

"Huh, guys," Gwen called out to everybody, while fiddling the computer she was at,"This thing started getting signals from Scotland agian!"

Jack came out of his office, "I'll deal with it."

"No, Jack, that's not it," Gwen said, "This time it picked up somethi ng we might be interested in."

Meanwhile, give or take a little bit, many miles away, at an Enegburh hostpital, all was calm. At least it was until a black mini van sped up to the front enternce, the door flung open and someone pushed a fourteen-year-old girl out. The girl idmently fell to the ground, holding her arms around her stomach and moaning. An orderly who had been takinf a smoke break saw this, threw his cigerate on the ground, and ran over to girl, picking her up and looking her over as he carrying her inside. "Hey, we need some help over here!" He called out, and soon there were a doctor and two nurses putting the girl on a gunry. "What happened?" The doctor, a thin man with dirty blonde hair asked.

"I don't know," The orderly said, "This van pulled up and pushed her out. I just happened to be out there."

"That's forcunate," the doctor commented, "Sweetheart, can you tell us your name?"

"Lux," The girl groaned weakly.

"Okay, Lux, tell me what's hurting," The doctor instructed.

"Everything," Lux moaned, taking a hand and rubbing her head.

It was then an egale- eyed nurse caught sight of something on her wrist. "What's that?" The nurse said, taking the girl's arm and pulling down the blue sleeve of her fisherman sweater down, reaveling that her arm was covered with little pink blisters.

"What the-" The other nurse began, then Lux leaned over the side of the gurny and started vomitting mucus and blood.


	20. Chapter 20

Within the next two hours the Torchwood team was at the hospital. A doctor, this one a woman with her dark brown hair done back in pigtails lead them to Lux's room. "And she won't tell you anything?" Jack asked, reiderating what the doctor had just told them, "Not even her last name?"

"No," she confirmed, "Only what she told us when the orderly brought her in, that her first name is Lux."

"That doesn't seem like a very common name," Jack responded, "Have you tried looking for it in any databases?"

"We have people on it as we speak," the doctor replied, "So far we got nothing. "

"And you can't figure what's wrong with her?" Martha asked.

"We know exactly what's wrong with her," Her fellow doctor responded, "She's got a rising fever, abdominal cramps heatache, and just all over pain, fatiuge, she's coughing up bright yellow mucus mixed with blood, and as if all that wasn't bad enough, practically her entire body with covered with these weird blisters we can't explain. The problem is we just can't figure out what condition causes all this. That's why we're keeping her in quartine until we can figure it out. I don't know how you guys even got let in."

"We sorta-specialize in things like this," Jack explained.

"Well, best of luck," the doctor said, stopping in front of a doorway,"Hopefully yours will be better than ours has been. She's in here." The doctor lead them into the room saying, ""Lux, sweetheart, there are some peole here to see you. There some sort of specalist, okay?"

"Okay, Dr. MacNab ," A young girl, fourteen at the most, with sort, bob-like light brown hair, in a hospital gown, with blisters covering the visibl parts of her body, creeping thier way up to her face, said.

"I'll be back soon love," Dr. McNab said, walking out of the room.

Jack turned to Martha and said, "You want to take it from here?"

"Sure," Martha said, "Walking over to the hosipital bed Lux was in with the suitcase she had brought with her. She sat down in a chair beside the bed. "Lux," Martha began, "My name is Martha Jones. I'm a doctor. Now I need to take a few samples, okay?"

"Alright," Lux agreed weakly, "That seems to be all they've been doing. Taking samples."

"Sorry about that," Martha said, taking out a needle, "I know this all must be pretty scary for you."

Lux was quiet for a moment, then groaned, "Do they have any idea what's wrong with me?"

"I'll be honest with you Sweetheart," Martha replied, gently, " Not yet. would you hold out your arm please?"

Lux did as she was told. "You know," Martha said, while sticking the needle into Lux's arm, "If it were one of my daughters in here, alone and sick, I'd want to be here with her. I'm sure your parents want to be here."

Lux didn't say anything in response.

Martha tried again. "They must be really worried about you."

Lux was still quiet.

"You know," Martha said, securing the blood sample, "They could have whatever you have too."

"No," Lux said in horse voice, "Mom was fine when she dropped me off."

That threw Martha a little bit. "Your mother was the one driving the van?"

Lux nodded.

"Why would she just trow you out like that?" Martha balked.

"It's...complicated," Lux said, then in an atempt to change the subject she let another peice of information out, "There is someone else you call though."

It worked. "Who?" Martha asked.

"Do you have a piece of paper?"Lux asked, "And a pincel or something?"

"I'll go get one." Martha said, getting up. She hurried back out to the hall where the rest of the team were standing at the door. As Gwen handed Martha a papper tablet and a pen, Martha whispered, "Did you hear what she said?"

"Yeah, I did," Jack replied.

"Seriously?" Violet added in, "Pyhco parents? Again? Really?"

"It may not be like that," Jack said, "Her mother might be in the dark as the rest of us, but has something else to hide."

"Well," Martha said, "Maybe this other mystery person will be a bit more illumating." Then she walked back into the room. "Okay," She said, setting down beside Lux and handing her the tablet, "Here we go."

"Thanks," Lux said, taking it. She wrote something down rather quickly and handed the tablet back to Martha.

Martha read the tablet. _"555 Sutton Place, Andrew Giles." _ She read aloud, "Is that right?"

"Yeah," Lux comfirmed, "And just so you know, the building used to be a libary and still looks like one."

"Thanks for the warning." Martha said, giving the girl a reasuring smile, "And who exactly is this Andrew Giles?"

"A scientist," Lux answered, "He was helping me with something when...this happened."

"And what was he helping you with?" Martha asked.

"It's...complicated," Was all Lux offered in way of explanation.

Martha gave up. "Okay then," She said, somewhat awkwardly, getting up again, "I'm gonna give this to my friends and then I'm gonna finsih with these samples, okay?"

"Okay," Lux said weakly, "And Dr, Jones?"

Martha stopped in her tracks. "Yes, Lux?"

"Don't think I'm freak when you find out everything,"Lux said, "Please."

"Why would I think that?" Martha asked.

"Just-don't okay," Lux requested once more, "Please."

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," Marth said, "I won't." And that she walked out of the room once more.

After Martha rejoined them, Rex was the first to speak, "Okay, what the Hell is going on here?"

"No clue," Martha said, "Maybe this Giles guy can shead some light on the situation."

"Neal, Gwen,"Jack said, taking the paper from Martha and handing it to them, "You go check this out. Martha, finsih taking the samples and you and me will go back to the Hub and run tests. Rex, and Violet, you guys stay here and keep an eye on her, okay?"

Rex and Violet nodded as Neal and Gwen walked off to find the mysterious scientist.

Lux had been telling the truth. The building did still look like a libary. Neal and Gwen actually almost missed it. They walked up the stairs of the building to the front door, and Gwen knocked. When no one answered she tried again. When that didn't work she konked one more time, harder, saying loudly,"Andrew Giles, are you in there?! We're here about a little girl, Lux. She's really sick and she told us you might be able to help."

When no one answered, Neal murmmered, "Well, that didn't work." Then after a moment, he added,"Of course for all we know he's the one who made her sick in the first place."

"Neal," Gwen said, taking out her gun, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah," Neal said, smirking and taking out his own gun, "I think I am."

"On three then," Gwen said, "One, two three!" And with that they kicked the doors in with a loud _crush. _ When they found was an enpty entryway, all-be-it a rather nice one. The two looked aroud at the strange scnene. "Okay, this just keep getting wrider," Neal said.

"Maybe he's in another room," Gwen sugested. It was a big place.

"Yeah, but," Neal began, stepping on to the red tile floor, "There's no way he cloudn't have heard that. Not unless he was deft."

"Or distrcated," Gwen said, looking around as she walked in as well.

Just then they heard a man's voice from the main room, but it was too far away for them to actually make out what was said. As the two crept though the book shelves, which oddley enough still had books in them, they realized it was two voices : one a man, the other a young girl. "This makes no sense," The girl's English-accented voice said.

"It's got to be in here somewhere," The male's voice said, also with an English accent. Which wouldn't have been so surprising except for the fact that they were in Scotland.

As Gwen and Neal crept through the doorway toards the voices, Neal noticed something on the ground. When he picked it up and looked at it, he was compeltely surrprised at what he saw. "Hey, Gwen," He whispered, "Take a look at this."

Gwen walked back over to Neal and look at the picture in his hand. It looked like a picutre of Lux expect with longer hair done back in a ponytail in some sort of snowy setting, that looked like ski slopes, on a pair of skis. "Lux in better days," Gwen commented.

"That what's I thought a first too, but," Neal turned he picture over, "Read the back."

Gwen read aloud, "Amber, 2009." Gwen looked up at Neal. "Who the bloody Hell is Amber?'

'"And why,' Neal began,"Does she look just like Lux?"


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile back at the Hub, Martha and Jack was running test on the samples she had taken from Lux. Well, Martha was, Jack was in his office, looking through a book he had documenting alien diseases. He had told Martha to come get him when she found anything wried. Whch was eaxcatly what she did. "Jack," Martha said, standing in the doorway, "There's something you need to see."

As they walked to the Infirmery, Martha began to explain. "At first the test didn't show anything I didn't already figure would be there, you know, a undetermined infection in the mucus, things like that, but then I looked at her blood, her white blood cells are doing overtime fighing whatever this is, which in and of itslef would not be unusual, as that is what the white blood cells' job is, fighting off infection, but they are losing the battle, same thing with the antibodies, which can happened, but then I decide to look at her DNA. "

"And what did you find?' Jack asked as they entered the infirmery.

"This," Martha said, pulling up the results of the test, revealing a DNA strand.

"And what excatly am I looking at here?" Jack asked.

"From what I'm looking at here," Martha began, sounding as if she barely believed it hersef, "The deisase somehow attached itself to Lux's genedic code."

A look of recination crossed Jack's face. "I think I know what this is."

Martha looked up at Jack. "What?"

"There are very few deasiases that attack themsleves to DNA like this,"Jack said, "Only one has all of Lux's symtoms. The Diego Plauge."

"The what?" Violet asked from over Rex's cell phone, which he had on speaker so they both could hear Jack and holding it out in his hand.

"Diego Plauge, named for the capital city of the planet it was first documented on." Jack explained, "The whole city was nearly wipped off the map before they figured out a cure. "

"So there is a cure? Rex asked.

"That's where it's get complicated," Jack said, "The there are two stairns of the Plauge. One that's spread by physical conact, the second way is one not found on Earth. If someone becomes a carrier of the deseaise, it can affect their offspirng's DNA and eventually infecting them with an active viris, kind of like a sleeper cell. This form of the viris is a harder to get rid of. You have to actually _remove _the viris from the infected person's DNA. I'm not even sure if we evenhave the eqipment."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. At last Rex asked, "How long does she have?"

Jack though a minute, then said, solemly, " Nine more days. If she's lucky."

Violet looked in the room at the girl who was in a exteremly fitful sleep. "The way she's suffering you call living like this nine more days, lucky?"

Again all was quiet for a moment, then Martha said, "If there's a way to save her we'll find it. I've been trying to get in contact with Helen." After the Darrow inicednt Martha and Helen had exchaged contact information, in case Martha needed Helen's insight again. But it was still somewhat hard to reach her.

And with that Jack added in, "I'm gonna try to get touch with some people see if maybe they have the stuff we need. "

"What do you want us to do?" Violet asked.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing," Jack said, "Watch her, call if there's any change in her conditon or anything unexpected happens."

"But one last thing ," Rex said, "How did she get this? I mean, yeah, carrier DNA, I get that, but how did they get an alien viris in the first place? I mean, is she not fully human?"

"That's another weird thing," Jack said, "From the looks of things, she is fully human. Hopefully Neal and Gwen will get something. " Just then there was a sound of a phone ringing from his office. "Look, I think that's my guy, I gotta go." And with that he hung up and ran back to his office.

Violet and Rex looked at each other. "So we're really supose to just stand around here?" Violet asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Rex replied.

"Yeah," Violet admitted, "I supose you're right."

Just then they heard Lux say ,"How did you get past the two outside?"

"They were talking to someone on their phone," A female voice said.

"Did you see anyone go in?" Violet asked in a low voice.

"No I didn't." Rex said.

The pair stormed into the room and found a figure in an old brown coat, a a black skirt sticking out from under it, indicating that this person was female. They couldn't tell from her face because it was covered with a black rimed hat with a translucent black veil over her face that obscured her features so they couldn't be made out. Lux, who's face they could see, looked like a deer in the headlights. The woman made for the door but Violet and Rex grabbed a hold of her. Violet pinned the woman's arm behind her back as Rex ripped off her hat. He was shocked by what it reveled. The woman's skin was like that of a human's, but she had a catlike nose, and pointed ears.

"Well," Rex said, "This explains a few things. So what is this, some kind of experiment? See how humans respond to your dieases?"

"Please," The creature replied, somewhat despertely, and in English, much to their surprise, "It's not what you think-"

"You know what I think," Rex said, "I think they sent you down to see how the Pluage was progressing, if she had died yet!" Rex was starting to get visibly, angry.

"Rex, clam down," Violet urged, "We need her to tell us what's going on. Just...call Jack and tell him we have a situation over here."

Just then Lux found her voice again. "Don't hurt her!" She screamed, "Pleased!"

That got Rex and Violet's attention. They both turned around to look at Lux. "Lux," Violet said, "She did this to you..."

"No, she didn't!" Lux practially sobbed, "She's my mum!"

Rex and Violet looked at each other again, then at the alien woman, and Lux. "Okay," Violet said, " Here's what we're gonna do. Rex, you call Jack, Lux and this alien chick, you two start explaining..."

Meanwhile, back at the libary, Gwen and Neal were also in for a surprise. They were at the edge of the rows of the books and could see a man in his late thirties with glasses, a girl of about fourteen with short blonde hair, and a boy the same age as the girl with light brown hair. All of them were franicly looking through stacks of papers piled on the tables. They were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't even notice Gwen and Neal. At least not until Neal said, "What the-"

That got their attention as they all looked up simotainously. The adult male step forawrd. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Let's just say you're gonna need a new door," Gwen replied, "Are you Andrew Giles?"

"Why do you want to know?" The man asked, weary.

"A girl, Lux, gave us your name and address," Gwen explained, "She though you could she some light on this situation with her. You see,she's really sick, and we don't know what sort of desisese she has..."

"We know," The girl said, stepping forward, "We're looking for something that might help her right now. You see," She picked a picutre off the table and walked over to the pair, "The same desiase killed my sister,Darlie-Lynn, last year."

Gwen and Neal looked at the picture to see the young girl in front of them, standing beside yet _another _girl that looked like Lux, except this one had curly hair. "Seriously?" Neal exclaimed, "Again?"

"My sediments excatly," Gwen said, then she looked at the group and continued, "This is the second pciture we've seen of a girl who looks like Lux, except that girl's name was Amber. And now we have another girl who except for her hair is identical to Lux and this one died of whatever Lux has. I want to know what the Hell is going on here, and I want to know it now."

"Alright," The man said, " I am Andrew Giles, and this is Miranda Cuttingham, and Busby MacHeath. We're all friends of Lux."

"I'm Gwen and this is Neal," Gwen said.

"Well, then," Giles said, "Gwen, Neal, you might want to sit down. This is rather a long story, and believe me, there's a lot to tell."

Neal and Gwen sat down at the table. "Now," Giles said, "The first thing you need to underatand is the Lux, Amber and Darlie-Lynn aren't the only ones. In fact, there are two more. Betula Jackson," He slid a picuture of a girl in a too-big school uniform with hair that went pass her shoulder blades, but other than that she looked excatly like Lux, " And Caraway York." This picture were at a mall with two Goth girls with their arms behind each other necks. Except for the sort black hair the one on the right was identical to Lux. "Well, three if you count this girl." He rummaged through pile of journals and pulled out a picture of a man in his early fourties standing next to-you guessed it-a girl idencitial to Lux with her hair in pigtails. "Echo Black, the orginal."

Neal looked up. "Orginal?"

Gwen rubbed her face. "Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means."

"I'm afraid it does," Giles said, "Except for Echo, all these girls are clones. Including Lux."


End file.
